Cherry Blossom With Devil
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: 17 yrs ago, Itachi decided to leave the demon realm and come to the human world. There he found an abandoned baby and on a whim decided to keep it. Since then, he has lived together with Sakura, but having a 16 year-old-girl around you, is it that simple?
1. Smile Like A Flower

Hey everyone. Just a few days ago, I stumbled upon the manga called Hana no Akuma. After reading all 42 chapters in one day (since I have no life), I fell in love with it. ViviHana is so cute and I wanted to write a story based on it. Of course Sakura was going to play as Hana but I didn't know who to put as Vivi. At first I was thinking about making it Sasuke, but then there are a lot of stories with Sasuke as the main demon guy. Then I thought about using Sasori since he never aged just like Vivi, but then I didn't think it would work. Then I remembered most of my readers always wanted me to write a story about ItaSaku. So this is for you, readers. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plot to this story. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot of Hana no Akuma belongs to Hisamu Oto.

**Sakura no Akuma**

_Seventeen years ago, Itachi, a demon, decided to leave the demon realm and come to the human world. There he found an abandoned baby and on a whim decided to keep it. Since then, he has lived together with Sakura…but having a 16-year-old girl around you, is it really that simple?_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**I could clearly remember that night…**_

_**The night where I met the person who would mean the world to me...  
**_

"Hey, stop the car" the person in the carriage said. Itachi Uchiha was coming home from a day of errands as he was heading to the castle he had bought in a town called Konoha. While looking out the window, his eye had caught something in the road. He immediately told the carriage driver to stop as he hopped down on the snowy road. Using his walking cane to lift up his top hat, he saw a baby with pink hair crying in a basket wrapped in a white blanket.

'_What is this tiny thing?'_ Itachi questioned himself.

_**That was the second winter since I've come to live in the human world…**_

_**I thought it would kill some time…**_

"Welcome back Itachi-sama!" Haku, his butler greeted him. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Itachi knew him since he was ten. He froze as he noticed what Itachi was holding. "That's a human baby?! How did you get it?!"

With an emotionless face, the master of the castle answered. "It was left at the gate where I picked it up." Itachi was holding the infant with his cane as a maid came behind him to take off his trench coat.

"I-In such a cold day?! It was probably abandoned…" Haku said in a sad tone.

"I regretted it two seconds after I picked it up" Itachi muttered as the baby continued to cry. Haku took the baby in his arms as he tried to make the child stop crying. Itachi stared at the infant irritated. "Why is it crying so much?"

"There, there!" Haku said softly to the baby. He soon looked up at Itachi. "Maybe it's hungry?"

The baby in question soon stopped crying as it opened its eyes for the first time since Itachi picked it up. Itachi watched surprised as the baby's beautiful green eyes looked at him before it began to giggle.

"Hm, smiling at a demon huh? That's pretty gutsy" Itachi said holding the baby up by the blanket. Haku smiled. It seemed like the master liked the baby.

"This is what it probably means when people say smile like a flower" Haku said.

"A flower? Haku, the plant you're raising on earth doesn't look like this though." Itachi said.

Haku sweat dropped. "It was just a figure of speech, Itachi-sama"

Itachi used both his hands as he lifted the baby up in the air. It giggled even more as its small chubby hands tried to reach out for him. "A flower, huh?" Looking at the baby's soft pink hair and green eyes, it soon clicked.

"Alright, I've decided. I'm going to name you Sakura"

_**To me, life on earth was pretty boring, but I thought this would be a good way to kill time…**_

_**If she became troublesome, I can just abandon her as punishment…**_

_**That was my unconcerned attitude…**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

16 years later

"Remind me again why I'm outside again? It's too bright" Itachi said as Haku poured him some tea. Itachi looked the same like he had sixteen years ago. Haku, on the other hand, had grown out his hair to his butt and began to dress more feminine. His reason? Sakura needs a female figure around the castle besides the maids. Itachi was dressed up in a grey suit as Haku was wearing a forest green kimono with a golden obi to go with it. You could say Haku started to go into cross-dressing.

"Sakura wanted to have a tea party like usual." Haku said smiling. "Besides, she was about to throw a tantrum."

"You need to stop spoiling her" Itachi grumbled.

Haku continued to smile. _'He says that even though he's the one doing it' _

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun look! Lots of roses!" Sakura said as she ran up to them and gave him her genuine smile. Sakura had grown up to be a very fine young woman. Her pink hair reached up to her waist as her green eyes were sparkling as usual. She was pretty short as she only reached up to his shoulders. Though he was annoyed with her when they first met, he became quickly attached to her after she smiled like a flower at him. She was…

Itachi smiled as she came up to him. She was his everything…

Haku's mouth dropped as he saw the roses Sakura was holding. They were the roses that he had been growing. "Sakura-sama! Did you cut all of those? The roses I grew?" Haku gawked.

Sakura sweat dropped as she tried to play it cute. "…I'm sorry. I'll give them to you" Sakura said as she threw them on top of Itachi. He watched as the roses touched him and sighed. Though Sakura was sixteen, she had a very childish side to her.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you?" Itachi said. "Don't you understand?" He said as he grabbed one of the roses by the stem. The red rose began to wilt as it turned black. "If they touch us demons, flowers will wither."

"I know!" Sakura said as she sat down next to her beloved Itachi. "Itachi-kun is a demon! You haven't aged since I was a child, but you're actually a 200 years old grandpa."

"Who are you calling grandpa?" Itachi asked as he glared at Sakura. "Anyways, if you knew, why go through the trouble to bring me flowers?"

"It's okay!" Sakura said beaming at him. "I wanted to bring you flowers"

_**There never was a day when Sakura wouldn't give me that smile I fell in love with…**_

Sakura's apple green eyes widened when she noticed a petal on Itachi's head. Immediately, she went to reach for it. As a response, Itachi immediately avoided her touch. He plucked the petal off him as it crumbled. Sakura frowned as she crossed her arms.

"What's with the face?" Itachi asked a bit irked.

"Why did you avoid me when I tried to touch you?" Sakura asked.

"It's just your imagination" Itachi told her bluntly. A cool breeze soon passed as Sakura began to shiver in her light baby blue dress. Taking off his jacket, Itachi dropped it on top of her head.

"Haku, make sure Sakura finishes playing before night fall" Itachi said as he began to walk away. "It's too bright, so I'm going inside.

"Yes Itachi-sama" Haku said.

_**She was just supposed to "pass the time" but I'm scared now…**_

_**She asked me why I avoid her when she tried to touch me…**_

_**She should have understood the moment I told her what happens when I touch a flower…**_

_**When a demon touches a flower, it will wither away into nothing…**_

_**Sakura, your name says it all…**_

_**I'm scared that if I touch you, you too will wither away with just a touch of my finger…**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

How was that? I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and made you guys want to read more. You guys should really check out the manga Hana no Akuma. It really is a cute story. Well don't forget to review everyone. Please and thank you.

-Kumiko


	2. Enter Kisame

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Naruto or else Sakura would have acted like a ninja every chance she got. Damn it! I WANT TO SEE SASUKE AND SAKURA FIGHT! PLEASE KISHIMOTO! Let Sakura throw in a couple charka filled punches, deadly kicks, etc. I just want Sasuke to get his ass whooped for once. I also don't own the lovely story of Hana no Akuma which belongs to Hisamu Oto.

**Sakura no Akuma**

"Haku! Haku!" Sakura called out.

"What is it?" Haku asked as he finished refilling his watering pot.

"Let's have a tea party today!" Sakura grinned.

"Sure, right after I finish this." Haku agreed. He was watering the plants inside the house when he heard something break behind him. He saw a black portal appear. "Sakura, go wake up Itachi and tell him we have guest." Sakura nodded as she ran to Itachi's room which was on the other side of the castle.

"Finally made it to Itachi's house!" A voice said. Haku's chocolate orbs widened with surprised.

"Y-You're-"Haku began to say.

"Do I know you?" the guest asked.

"It's me!" Haku smiled. "Haku!"

"Haku? Whoa! You sure did change over the years!" the guest laughed. "You look like a girl!"

Haku frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit a spoiled brat!" The guest smirked.

"I'll lead you there!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Itachi! Itachi!" Sakura called out as she opened the door to the room. The mighty demon was shirtless and on his stomach as he could feel the pink haired princess of the castle climb on the bed.

"Don't you ever knock when you enter?" Itachi muttered.

"You don't do it when you enter my room!" Sakura said back. Itachi closed his eyes as he tightened his hold on the pillow.

"It's fine for me because I'm great. Don't sit on me!" Itachi said as he felt pressure on his legs.

"But…"

"Look, I just fell asleep. Demons hate afternoons. Afternoon is like night-time for us. So what do you want?" Itachi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have a guest!" Sakura smiled. "Haku said so himself!"

"A guest?" Itachi questioned. After kicking Sakura out of the room and changing, he walked into the living room to see just who this guest was.

"Kisame…" Itachi said a bit annoyed.

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame grinned at him. "Has it been 50 years since we last saw each other? You look gloomy as ever!" Kisame watched as Itachi landed on the couch and closed his eyes. "You do this when an old friend goes through the trouble of coming to play?"

Itachi scoffed. "I don't remember being friends with you. Go home."

Kisame soon took noticed of the pink thing behind the couch. Kisame's eyes widened as did Sakura's. "What is this?" Kisame asked as he picked Sakura up by the back collar of her dress. Sakura's feet were dangling in the air. Kisame really was tall; he was probably past six feet. "I see. So you're the brat living with Itachi. "Nice to meet you, girl! I'm Kisame, Itachi's best friend."

"Just an acquaintance…" Itachi commented.

Kisame ignored Itachi's comment as he set Sakura down. "What's your name?"

"S-Sakura…" Sakura introduced herself as she stuck her hand out.

"Don't shake his hand." Itachi warned her. "I don't want you to catch his stupidity. Now go run away and go there." Itachi pointed to the kitchen.

"Okay" Sakura said as she did what she was instructed to do.

"Ooh, that hurts." Kisame said patting his heart. "You know, there have been rumors about you in the demon world. The great demon, Itachi, has taken off from hell and living on the surface. To make matters worse, you're raising a human child! Even the elders are angry." Sakura couldn't hear since she was too far from the two. To be honest, Kisame scared the crap out of her. He reminded her of a shark.

"I see. So they sent you hear to take me back?" Itachi assumed.

"Yup, that and, *quickly return the human child and return* was the command." Kisame said whispered the last part. "I was asked to come here because you and I are best friends."

"Who said we were best friends. If you're done visiting, then go home!" Itachi said as he moved Kisame away from him with his hand. Itachi looked to his right to see Sakura staring at him worriedly.

"I'm going out." Itachi said as he left the room. He came back an hour before nine as he went to take a seat next to his window. His guest was going to arrive soon. Looking outside the window, he saw the full moon as he was soon sucked into deep thoughts.

_**That reminds me. When I left hell, everyone around me was making a fuss.**_

"_Itachi-sama! Where are you going?" King Sarutobi of the demon world asked. It was a full moon as Itachi sat down next to the open window._

"_To the surface…" Itachi said as if talking to a child. Haku was sadly tied up on the floor with his mouth taped._

"_T-to the human world?! What kind of business are you…" Itachi's mother asked._

"_No business really." Itachi said calmly as he was putting on his gloves._

**People in hell tried to flatter me into staying.**

"_Please wait!"My father said as he stepped up. "You are a demon of high standing; you bear the future of the demon world."_

"_Hn…" Itachi said. "Give that position to Sasuke. It's too formal and boring. I've had enough. I'm not interested in that." With that said, Itachi took off with Haku dragged behind him._

**But, from the beginning, I was already detached from everything. **

**So, I got tired of the quiet lifestyle on the surface after a year. That's when I picked up Sakura. **

**I didn't understand kids so I summoned maids from the demon world.**

"_When people say smile like a flower, they must mean something like this." The main maid said to the other maids as she held the infant Sakura in her arms._

**Yes, she was just something to pass the time…**

**Then several years later….**

_Itachi was walking around the castle as he heard footsteps behind him. Looking back, he saw the now toddler Sakura looking at him, smiling with all her child innocence. _

"_Hn…" He said as he began to walk away. He heard Sakura following him like a little duckling._

**Sakura didn't try to flatter me or ingratiate herself to me.**

**She just kept close to me, smiling stupidly.**

_Itachi jumped a bit when he heard the girl behind him fall. He looked back as he saw her slowly get up. Surprisingly, she didn't cry. Instead, she smiled._

**The moment I saw her smile after she fell, there was only one thing I thought that moment…**

"_Is she retarded?" Itachi asked himself. Pissed off for some reason, he carried the brat with his cane as he handed the human child to Haku. "Make her study the things you study!"_

**But, no matter how cultured she became….**

"_Itachi!" A fourteen year old Sakura called out. "Here's a flower for you!"_

**She remained as always, kept close to me, smiling stupidly…**

_Itachi watched as the rose Sakura gave him withered away into nothing._

**Because I've never had anyone smile so innocently for me-**

Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard knocking on the door.

"Itachi-sama, I've brought her here." Haku called out from the other side of the door.

"Hn…" Itachi said.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sakura walked towards Itachi's room with her lavender pillow as she saw Haku closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Haku!" Sakura said.

"Oh, Sakura-sama. What is it?" Haku asked.

"I was planning on sleeping with Itachi tonight." Sakura said innocently.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Haku said patting her head. "Itachi-sama is currently having his dessert so…"

"Dessert?" Sakura questioned. Then she understood what Haku was talking about.

"Are you talking about that lady that he takes blood from? I met her once. I forgot her name though!" Sakura said as she went to open the door.

"Wait! Sakura-sama!" Haku said blushing.

It was too late as Sakura opened the door and took in the scene in front of her. There sat Itachi on the edge of the bed sinking his teeth into the neck of a blond haired beauty. The girl sat on top of Itachi's lap, facing him as she rolled her head back to give Itachi more access to her neck. Sakura felt a funny feeling enter her heart as she felt her stomach drop and her blood turn cold. The two people in front of her looked so intimate with each other. Itachi's right hand was on the girl's waist as he held her blond locks with his other hand. The girl grabbed onto his shoulders as she moaned.

Itachi soon noticed Sakura standing in front of the door. Removing his fangs from the girl's neck, he looked calmly at Sakura while he wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand. Slowly, he moved the girl from his lap and walked up to Sakura.

"Didn't I tell you to always knock before entering my room?" Itachi asked. Sakura blushed as she saw the girl look at her with her sky blue eyes. The girl seemed to be her age.

"What…" Sakura said; her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What were you doing?"

"Demons feed on human blood. I thought you knew that already." Itachi said poking her forehead.

"Then my blood would be enough for you!" Sakura said as she pouted.

"Sakura…" Itachi began to say.

"Who is that girl? You won't even let me touch you!" Sakura cried.

"Of course, I can't drink _your_ blood!" Itachi replied.

"Oh, but you can drink hers? I'm human too!" Sakura cried. "And she gets to touch you…like that, you pervert."

"Sakura, if there's nothing else, then go back to your room!" Itachi said.

"But I don't want to go!" Sakura reached out for Itachi's hand and was surprised when he spurned her by slapping her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi snapped. Sakura's eyes widened with hurt. An emotion Itachi had never seen in her eyes. It hurt knowing that he was the one who caused it. He watched as Sakura's eyes began to water then ran away.

"S-Sakura-sama!" Haku called out as he chased after her. Itachi watched as long pink hair turned the corner.

"I'm monstrous…" He whispered.

**You who smiles like a flower…**

**If I were to touch you,**

**Wouldn't you crumble like a flower?**

"I-I think I should go Itachi-sama…" The blond haired girl said to him as she fixed her kimono.

"Hn…" Itachi said as he watched her leave the room. Before she left, he called out to her. "Ino…"

Ino looked back to see him frowning. "I don't think it will be a good idea to come here for a while. I'll call you again when you are needed." He said.

An image of the pink haired girl she saw earlier entered her mind. "I see. Well, you know how to contact me." With that said, Ino took her leave.

Itachi sighed as he moved some of his bangs back. Sakura's hurt expression hit him hard. He knew in his heart that losing Sakura was unbearably frightening. Maybe going out for a walk would clear his mind.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Stupid Itachi! Sakura had lost Haku in her run as she ended up near the front doors. Hearing footsteps, Sakura looked ahead to see the girl from earlier heading towards her.

"Sakura, was it?" Ino asked. Sakura couldn't look at the girl in the eyes, but nodded anyways.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm sorry about what you saw earlier. It must have been…unpleasant for you." Ino flashed smile towards her. "Well, I wish you good night. I will be taking my leave now."

Sakura just nodded as she felt Ino walk past her. Her hands turned into fists as she walked to her room and slammed the door. Sakura jumped on her bed and began to cry for the rest of the night.

Kisame came to visit the next day as he saw Sakura lying down on the couch. He frowned when he noticed Sakura's eyes were puffy and red.

"Hey Pinky! Your eyes are red." Kisame said taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, fish boy…" Sakura grumbled.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Kisame asked, being serious now.

Sakura didn't say anything as she tried to keep her tears in check. Kisame just smirked as he put a hand on her shoulder. It was time to put his plan into action. "Let's go out for a while to help cheer you up. I'll even buy you things with the money I took from Haku." Kisame said showing the wad of cash he pulled out from his pockets.

"Okay…" Sakura said in a soft tone as she let Kisame grab her hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi frowned when he heard non-stop knocking on his door. It couldn't be Sakura. That girl never knocks.

"Come in!" Itachi called out as he could feel the sun's warmth hit him.

"Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama!" A maid cried out as she ran into the room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Sakura-sama!" The maid said in distraught.

"What happened to her?" Itachi questioned. He was now alert now that Sakura was involved.

"I couldn't find her anywhere! She's not in her room nor is she outside! I had the other maids search for her all morning, but we found nothing!" The maid said afraid of her master's reactions.

"Itachi-sama!" Haku ran into the room. "A butler said he spotted Kisame here this morning just before Sakura-sama went missing!"

Haku's eyes widened when he saw Itachi's onyx eyes turn a bloody red, a sign of a true pureblooded demon. Of course he didn't forget Kisame's true reason for coming here besides catching up.

"_You know, there have been rumors about you in the demon world. The great demon, Itachi, has taken off from hell and living on the surface. To make matters worse, you're raising a human child! Even the elders are angry." Sakura couldn't hear since she was too far from the two. To be honest, Kisame scared the crap out of her. He reminded her of a shark._

"_I see. So they sent you hear to take me back?" Itachi assumed._

"_Yup, that and, *quickly return the human child and return* was the command." Kisame said whispered the last part._

Haku seemed to understand what was going on through Itachi's head. "You don't think he'd…" Haku turned to see Itachi had already gone out the window.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"You seriously never had been out here in the town?" Kisame asked surprised.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. Itachi said bad things would happen to me if I came out here, especially by myself. Sometimes when Itachi is sleeping, Haku would take me at least to the woods that are the border between here and the castle."

Kisame inwardly smirked. So Itachi was especially overprotective of the girl next to him.

"I see." Kisame said. "Let me show you something." Kisame began to lead Sakura to an alley.

"What can you possibly show me in an alley?" Sakura asked as she took back her hand. They stopped in front of a book store's window.

"Have you ever wanted to see what biological parents looked like or where they've been all this time?" Kisame asked.

Sakura's eyes widened with excitement.

"My family?" Sakura repeated. He nodded.

"But, I should wait. Itachi wouldn't like that." Sakura said. Her eyes darkened. "It's not like he'd care anyways. He wouldn't even come for me."

"What would make you say that?" Kisame asked as he leaned against the window and faced the streets. Sakura faced the window as she placed her hands on the cool surface.

"Itachi doesn't like coming out in the afternoon."

"I don't think so…" Kisame smiled.

"Trust me! He'd complain like the stupid-"Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a figure in the window. A man with raven hair tied to a low ponytail, dressed up in a black business suit and a top hat was heading her way.

"I dare you to finish that sentence…" Itachi said.

Sakura turned around to see Itachi glaring daggers at Kisame.

"Kisame…" Itachi growled. "What were you doing with Sakura?"

"I was just taking her around town!" Kisame said. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Soon he felt someone hug him around the waist.

"Stupid! You're so stupid!" Sakura cried. Itachi was taken aback. Was it possible for a fragile flower to be touched by a demon and not wither away?

Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura. "I'm sorry." He said as he whispered things to her ear.

Kisame just smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What are you going to tell the elders back in the demon world?" Haku asked as they were all in the garden having tea.

"I'll just tell them that I tried, but even I couldn't convince you to come back." Kisame shrugged.

"Y-You won't get in trouble, would you?" Sakura asked.

Kisame smirked. "Aw, is pinky worried about me?" He began to ruffle her hair.

Sakura growled as she kicked bit Kisame's hand as he yelped in pain. She soon finished it with a kick to the balls.

"S-S-Sakura-sama!" Haku said shocked. "When did she learn how to fight?"

Itachi just smirked as he took a sip of his tea.

"_Stupid! You're so stupid!" Sakura cried. Itachi was taken aback. Was it possible for a fragile flower to be touched by a demon and not wither away?_

_Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura. "I'm sorry." He said as he whispered things to her ear._

"_If Kisame calls you pinky or touches you, I want you to kick him in the ball or bite him, maybe even both if you want." Itachi whispered._

"_Wouldn't that hurt him?" Sakura asked._

"_Nah. In the demon world, that's how we show someone we like them." Itachi smirked._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Itachi is so silly. I love ItaSaku. I'm quite addicted to it, though I'm not as addicted to it as I am to DeiSaku or SasuSaku. Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Haha. This is my first ItaSaku story, so I hope it turned out okay. I'm basing Itachi's personality to how it was before he killed his family. You know, the way he was around Sasuke when they were little. So that wouldn't really count as Itachi being OOC right? Anyways, please review everyone. That will make me very happy.**

**-Kumiko**


	3. Rivals

**Hey everyone, I'm going to just go straight to the story and explain things in the end. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Sakura no Akuma**

It was a quiet and dark night as a carriage had reached the castle that the great demon lived.

Haku opened the door to let the guest in.

"Is he waiting in his room?" The guest asked.

"Yes, Yamanaka-sama." Haku said.

"How's Sakura-san?" Ino asked as she smiled at a portrait of Sakura in the hall.

"She should be sleeping right now. Itachi-sama doesn't like her staying up so late." Haku said.

After a couple minutes, the two finally reached Itachi's room and was surprised to see Itachi glaring at Kisame who had Sakura behind him.

"Let go of her now!" Itachi growled.

"I just want some blood!" Kisame whined. "I've been here for the past four days since you won't let me go home!"

"Anyone's but Sakura's!" Itachi said.

"B-But, I want to help Kisame!" Sakura said.

"No!" Itachi said. "Go back to sleep!"

"What, so you can go drink Ino-san's blood again?" Sakura said as her cheeks turned red.

"I told you before that demon like the taste of human blood." Itachi sighed.

"Then you can go drink my blood!" Sakura said pulling down the right sleeve of her sleeping gown. Her creamy white shoulder was lit with the moonlight. Itachi felt this weird sensation and he didn't like it.

"Itachi-sama…" Ino began to speak as she walked up to him. "Let me go home early tonight. But you can come over tomorrow night. If you don't, you won't drink my blood anymore. That is all." She finished with a smile.

"Itachi-sama! First off, that girl knows your identity as a demon on earth, and is the only person willing to provide you with blood. If you anger her, you won't be able to drink blood anymore!" Haku whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Itachi whispered back.

"Well, the best solution is to just give up drinking blood. It's not like you really need it you know what I mean? Look at me, I don't drink blood!" Haku smiled.

"Why is everyone whispering?" Sakura pouted.

"You be quiet! This all happened because of you!" Itachi said as he pinched Sakura's cheeks and stretched them. Itachi was hoping for Sakura to cry but instead she smiled which, to be honest, freaked him out a bit.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

Sakura continued to smile. "Itachi touched me!"

Itachi's eyes widened before they became normal. He grinned at her. "You are a weird one alright!"

**She really was a weird one.**

**Every since she was little, she'd always follow after me giggling all the time.**

**Eventually she began to bring me flowers.**

**When a demon touches a flower, it withers and dies. But she kept bring them to me, never getting discouraged.**

**I was scared. I was scared that this little flower of mine would wither and die if I touched her.**

**I was scared of losing her.**

**So I made sure to never touch her, but….**

"_I love you Itachi! I love you even if you are a demon. I want to be by your side forever."_

Itachi smiled at the memory. Sakura was six when she had a very high fever. She probably didn't know what she was saying.

The next night, Itachi was getting ready to meet up with Ino. Haku had walked him to the door. To be honest, he was surprised that he didn't see Haku chasing down an upset Sakura down the hallways.

"Is Sakura asleep?" Itachi asked in curiosity.

"I think so. I haven't heard a peep from her since dinner." Haku said.

"And Kisame?"

"Right here!" Kisame grinned. "I'll be escorting you to that chick's place!"

"Ah…" Itachi said. "Check up on Sakura for me!" Itachi said to Haku before closing the door. As the two demons entered the carriage, something bothered Itachi. There was this white bird circling the castle.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sakura pouted as she kept on tossing around in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had a feeling Itachi and that Ino girl was going to meet up again. Why couldn't Itachi just drink her blood? Is it because she wasn't as developed or pretty as Ino? Sakura looked down at her chest and frowned. She hated herself for being such a late bloomer. Sakura began to cry as tears rolled down her cheek. She soon realized that her night gown was very revealing at the moment. She didn't care though. It wasn't like a man was going to barge into her r-

CRASH

Sakura got up startled. She was surprised to see a person with long blonde hair and blue eyes stare down at her. The person was flying on a bird.

"Well, what do we have here, un?" The stranger said while hopping off the bird. "You're a beautiful one, aren't you? Beautiful girls like you shouldn't be crying. Let me cheer you up."

Before Sakura knew it, the stranger grabbed her by the waist and hopped on the bird. Sakura's bedroom door soon opened to reveal a nervous Haku.

"SAKURA-SAMA!" Haku said. He soon looked to see who dared to kidnap Sakura. "You!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Long time no see Haku! I'll be taking Sakura out for a while. Tell Itachi to wait for my arrival, un."The stranger grinned before taking off in the night.

Sakura watched as Itachi's castle was getting smaller and farther away.

"I've been in need of blood for a while." The person said. "Will you let me have a taste, un?"

Sakura blushed as she felt the person get close to her face. The person took a strand and brought it to his lips. Sakura' eyes darkened as she thought about Itachi and Ino again.

"Go ahead!" Sakura said bitterly. "It's not like he'd drink my blood anyways. Who are you anyways?"

Her abductor grinned. "I'm a friend of Itachi. My name is-"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"DEIDARA!" Haku screamed. "Wait till Itachi-sama gets his hands on you!"

Haku was currently pacing around the hallway nervously. He was waiting for Itachi's and Kisame's return. The maids and butlers were cleaning the mess in Sakura's room.

"Urg! I hope Itachi-sama doesn't kill me!" Haku cried.

"Why would I kill you?"

"EEK!" Haku said as he slowly looked back to see Itachi looking down on him with a suspicious glare. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Kisame forgot his bottle of sake and you know how he is about it." Itachi commented. "So why would i kill you?"

"Haku-sama, we were able to clean Sakura-sama's room!" One of the maids said.

"What happened to Pinky's room? Don't tell me she's that childish to still pee in her bed or something!" Kisame grinned.

"Itachi-sama. I'm sorry! He came and took her away!" Haku cried.

"Who?" Itachi growled. Everyone froze as the room felt like it just got colder.

"The famous clay demon named Deidara." Haku said. "He took Sakura-sama away and she's dressed so indecent! He's going to do something to taint her innocence!"

"Haku, shut the fuck up." Itachi snarled as his eyes turned red and his fangs began to grow out.

"Well shit, Itachi's pissed off as hell. That girly-man is as good as dead." Kisame said. "It's about time someone beats the shit out of that brat!"

"How are you going to find Sakura-sama?" Haku asked.

"Did you forget Haku?" Itachi grinned evilly. "I'm the underworld's top demon." Once he said that, his large black claw-like wings sprouted out of his back.

"I so don't want to miss this!" Kisame said as he too sprouted wings. Kisame took hold of Haku as the three flew away from the castle.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura sighed as she found herself in an abandoned building. The place looked like it would fall apart.

"Can I go home?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Not until Itachi comes." Deidara said as he was forming clay bombs in front of her.

"Are you in love with Itachi?" Sakura asked.

Deidara gave Sakura a 'WTF' look but ignored her after that.

"Why do you have hands on your mouth?"

Ignored.

"Are you a man or a woman? To be honest, I can't really tell." Sakura said.

"Why you little-"Deidara stopped as he really got a look at the girl. She had long pink hair that reached her to her butt. Soft creamy skin that seemed really soft. Mesmerizing emerald eyes that seemed like the windows to her soul. If his best friend saw her, he would have wanted her for his collection. She was art!

"How did someone like you end up with Itachi, un?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi took me in when I was a baby!" Sakura smiled.

_BA-DUMP_

Deidara's eyes widened as he turned around so his back was facing Sakura. What was that just now? His face felt really warm. Oh hell no, he did not have feelings for this human girl. That would be a disgrace to the demon world. His mission for coming up here was to convince Itachi to come back home or just eliminate the girl in front of him.

Deidara looked back to see the human girl in front of him had fallen asleep. Scooting next to her, he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered. Deidara frowned. Something told him that this girl was really attached to Itachi. Lucky bastard.

Deidara soon felt a gust of wind. He looked to see that great demon himself with Kisame and Haku behind him. Deidara gulped as he saw Itachi's eyes glowing red. That was usually a bad sign.

"Give me back Sakura." Itachi growled.

"What is she to you?" Deidara asked as Itachi picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "She's just a human. Don't tell me you love her? How pathetic! Humans and demons can never be together!"

"She's my human!" Itachi said as he threw Deidara to the wall. Itachi crouched down to pick Sakura up in his arms. "Mess with Sakura again and I'll kill you."

Silence was present between them. Slowly Sakura moved in his arms. "I-Itachi?"

"I'm here Sakura. It's alright." Itachi said as he smiled at her. Deidara's eyes widened at the scene. Even though Humans and demons can never be together, he had never seen a couple more perfect for each other than these two.

"I see." Deidara muttered as he got up. Sakura looked to see the blond man disappear into a black portal.

"That brat!" Kisame muttered.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ami!" Ino called out as she was in her living room looking out to the full moon. "Is he here yet?"

"Sorry Ino-sama. It seems like Itachi-sama isn't coming tonight." Ami said.

"I see." Ino responded as she closed her eyes. She lost to Sakura-san once again.

She would need to have a proper talk with Itachi soon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So what happened with the elders down below?" Haku asked. It was morning as everyone was in the living room. Sakura was sitting between Haku and Itachi as Kisame and Deidara sat on the other couch. The night Deidara failed to bring back Itachi and eliminate Sakura, Deidara went back to talk to the elders.

"They said that I should have just killed the girl when I got the chance, yeah." Deidara said as he frowned. "So I told them to let me just stay up here and research what is so special about Sakura here."

"Great, more guests in the house!" Itachi said bitterly.

"We don't need another brat in the house." Kisame grinned as he took a shot of his liquor.

"Its okay. Deidara-chan can stay in my room. We are girls after all!" Sakura grinned. "I'm sure, I have clothes that could fit you!"

Itachi's, Kisame's, and Haku's eyes widened before laughing.

"Oh god! I love this girl!" Kisame said as he coughed on his drink.

"Heh." Itachi smirked as he turned his head to side so no one could hear or see him chuckle.

"You shouldn't be laughing Haku!" Deidara said. His face was red with embarrassment. "You're the one who looks more like a girl than i do!"

"Hmph, for your information, I chose to look like a girl to help Sakura-sama!" Haku said.

"You're not a girl?" Sakura said surprised.

Deidara smirked as he brought Sakura close to him. Haku's mouth dropped as Deidara had his left arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and tilted her head with his right hand. "Do girls do this to each other?" Deidara asked once he brought mouth closer to Sakura's ear.

"Not unless you roll that way." Sakura said with a smile. Deidara fell to the ground defeated.

Kisame and Haku began to crack up again as Itachi smirked once more.

"Sakura." Itachi's soothing voice said. "You like Deidara right?"

Sakura nodded. "I want to become friends with Deidara-kun."

"Good, then show him you like him the demon way." Itachi said as he gave Sakura a push towards Deidara. Sakura saluted Itachi as she jumped on Deidara and kicked him in the balls followed by a bite on the arm.

"So it was you who showed Pinky how to attack me!" Kisame exclaimed as he point his finger at Itachi. "What kind of friend are you?"

"Who said we were friends?" Itachi said. "It's too bright today. I'm going to sleep."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**In the Demon World…**

"So even Deidara failed to bring back Itachi…" Elders listened as the King walked around in the room. It was clear to see he was mad.

"What is keeping him back?" one of the elders asked.

"Supposedly a young girl he's raising. It's a mockery to us demons." The king said.

"Should we bring our most powerful demon up there?" Another suggested. The king shook his head.

"No, it would be too early. Instead, I want you to bring out our next player." The king smiled.

"Do you mean-"The elder didn't finish talking as the king raised his hand.

"Yes, bring that one." The king said. "Let's see how my family member can handle this doll."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura smiled.

Today was the first day that Itachi allowed her to go in town by herself. Well that is if you had a sleepy Itachi, who slept-talked, say yes.

Sakura decided to go around towards the center of the town as she made it to a bridge over a river. Not seeing where she was going, she had bumped into a boy around her age. He was holding a basket of what seemed to be dog toys as he dropped them into the river.

"Oh no!" The boy cried.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized. She quickly took off her dress as the boy blushed.

"W-What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"I'm going to get them back!" Sakura smiled as she jumped into the river. The boy soon followed after her.

After a couple minutes, the two had collected all the toys. Sakura took the chance to really look at the boy. He was really handsome with spiky brown hair and what seemed to be like red tattoos on his cheeks. Interesting…

The boy in turn blushed when he noticed Sakura's intense stare.

"You're cute!" Sakura smiled innocently. The boy even blushed more.

"I-I'm Kiba Inuzuka." The boy introduced himself.

"My name is Sakura!" Sakura said as she was putting on her top layer. Kiba noticed that her dress seemed really elegant and rich. That's when it clicked.

"You wouldn't happen to live up in the castle, would you?" Kiba asked.

Sakura nodded. "Why, yes I do. What's with all the dog toys?"

"My family owns a dog shop/vet. Would you like to see them?" Kiba offered.

"I'd love to!" Sakura cheered.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"**WHERE IS SHE?" **Itachi growled as he lifted Deidara up in the air by the throat.

"Why are you asking me?" Deidara choked.

It was past dinner time and Sakura hadn't come home yet. Haku had spent most of the day looking for her but came back without her. He had just told Itachi, which caused the reaction now.

"Well, you did just recently kidnap her." Kisame said as if he were talking about the weather.

Deidara frowned and was about to say a comeback to Kisame when the front door opened, getting all the demons' attention.

"Thank you for the fun day, Kiba-kun!" Sakura's cheerful voice echoed into the quiet house. Kiba blushed but soon paled as he noticed the deadly aura behind Sakura.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I-I-" Kiba was about to piss his pants.

"He's my friend Kiba-kun!" Sakura said. "Sorry for being out too late. His family owns the vet in town."

"I don't want you seeing him again." Itachi said as he bent down to get eye-level with her. Sakura's eyes widened before she narrowed hers.

"But I want to be with Kiba-kun!" Sakura said as Kiba blushed. Seeing this, Itachi sent daggers at Kiba.

Deidara smirked. "So it seems like the ol' mighty demon Itachi has some competition for Sakura's attention, un."

"Demon?" Kiba questioned as his brown orbs widened with this sudden knowledge. Was the beautiful Sakura a demon as well? Everyone all glared at Deidara who sweat-dropped.

Well aw shit…

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story. Been every busy. I was going to have Naruto play 'Momo' Hana's first human friend, but then that would be so cliché. So I chose Kiba since Momo has an older sister like Kiba does. So taa-daa. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review everyone, it will bring a smile to my face.**

**-kumiko**


	4. Full Moon and Puppets

Sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a while. Been very busy. So let's continue on with the story and see what happens to Kiba.

**Sakura to Akuma**

Sakura frowned as she looked at her friend who was tied up in a chair.

"Itachi, do you have to do this?" Sakura asked. "Kiba-kun won't say anything. Will you, Kiba-kun?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the dog boy. KIBA-KUN?

Kiba immediately shook his head. "I won't say anything I promise!"

"Alright." Kisame said "But just for safety precautions…" Itachi went up to Kiba as his eyes turned red. The black colons in his eyes began to swirl as Kiba fainted.

"He'll believe this is all a dream but it will slowly come to him in time." Itachi announced. He soon looked at Deidara. "Since it was your fault, you're going to be the one to bring him back home."

"Are you kidding me, un?" Deidara whined. He saw the look Itachi gave him a gulped. "Fine!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day Sakura was more energetic than usual.

"What are you so excited about?" Kisame asked during breakfast.

Sakura pulled out a book to show the boys. "I found this when I was reading. The fortune of the full moon! Tomorrow's full moon is going to be special. It happens every 150 years. It is said that if you see this with someone you love, you can be with that person forever and ever." Sakura said with a dreamy face. "So let's watch the moon together tomorrow night, Itachi!"

Itachi closed his eyes as he remembered that Ino wanted him to meet her tomorrow night since he didn't go the other time.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going out tomorrow night." Itachi said calmly. Sakura's mouth dropped.

The next day Sakura was sulking in the living room as Itachi sat next to her. A wide gap formed between them. Kisame was drinking as usual while Deidara was forming clay bombs on the floor.

"A fortune, eh?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura is so cute!" Kisame said. "It's only one night, Itachi. You should spend it with her. You need to be nicer. Where are you 'going out' to anyway? If it's somewhere fun, take me there too."

"Me too!" Sakura mimicking Kisame's actions.

"I'll leave something in my place." Itachi said getting up. He faced his hand towards his shadow as a black crow appeared from the ground.

"WOW!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Why did you just make a crow form your shadow, un?" Deidara asked.

The crow landed on Itachi's wrist as he brought it near Sakura who was admiring it.

"I'm giving this to you." Itachi said.

"Eh?" The crow kawed at her loudly as Sakura jumped back a bit.

"Think of it as me and play with it." Itachi said as he left the room for Sakura to continue to sulk. Kisame left Deidara and Sakura alone as she fell to the floor.

"In the book is says that the country had a custom of worshipping the moon, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah, it's called Tsuki-mi. The season for it has already passed though." Sakura said in a gloomy tone as she stared at the crow in the cage.

"Hey, it says that while you're doing Tsuki-mi, you eat Tsuki-mi dumplings, un."

"Dumplings?" Sakura questioned.

Deidara nodded. "Let's makes these and watch the moon together, un."

"Okay!" Sakura said happily.

The two were in the kitchen with the maids as Deidara flirted with them. The crow was resting near the window as it watched Sakura having fun making dumplings.

"A full moon that only appears every 150 years is so romantic, right, un?" Deidara asked the maids.

"Yes Deidara-sama!" The maids blushed. Sakura just smiled as she was forming the dumplings in her hands.

"That's a lot of syrup, un." Deidara commented.

"Yup. Itachi likes sweets!" Sakura said.

Deidara smirked. "A total opposite to the king…" He muttered.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned. Deidara shook his head.

"Oh, nothing!" Deidara smiled as he patted Sakura's head. "You really care about Itachi don't you?"

"Of course. He saved me when I was little." Sakura said as she finally finished forming the dumplings. Deidara smiled as he rested his chin on top of Sakura's.

"You're really something. I'm jealous…" Deidara said as he kissed Sakura's cheek. Before he knew it, the crow that Itachi gave her pecked him hard on the head.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Deidara as he cried in pain on the floor. She began to place the dumplings in a nice bowl. "I better give some to Itachi." Sakura grabbed a few and began to run around to f the master of the house.

"Itachi!" Sakura said as she found him at the front gates with Kisame and Haku.

"So you're really not going to watch the moon with Sakura-sama?" Haku asked with a sad face.

"She's waiting for me. You know how she gets when I ignore her." Itachi said. "Watch over Sakura for me."

"If you're worried about her, then don't go." Kisame said.

"I trust you with her." Itachi said. His voice had a tone for no argument.

"Fine, just go. Just know that you won't have another chance to watch this moon with Sakura. It only comes 150 years." Haku said as he sighed. "I won't tell Sakura that you left to visit Ino."

"Hn." With that, Itachi headed inside the carriage as it took him away.

Kisame and Haku sighed once again. "That brat." Kisame said. Haku turned around to head back to the mansion as he saw Sakura standing there with glassy eyes.

"Oh Sakura-sama." Haku began to say.

"I-It's alright. I'm old enough to know that Itachi and Ino are seeing each other." Sakura said. Her lower lip began to tremble as she closed her eyes to block out the tears. It didn't work. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she furiously rubbed the away. She dropped the dumplings to the ground.

Haku gave Sakura a hug as she cried.

Hours went by as Sakura was in the living room with the crow as she was slowly eating the dumplings. The window was open as the moon shined brightly. Was Itachi watching the moon with Ino? She frowned as she began to throw dumplings out the window.

"I miss Itachi…" Sakura began to cry. The crow looked at her before taking off in the night.

"No! Mister crow!" Sakura called out.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi frowned on the way to Ino's mansion. Stupid Kisame and Haku. Were they trying to make him feel guilty or something? He finally made it to Ino's mansion as he was escorted to her room. Her parents were out of town like always. Entering her room, he saw her near the window looking out.

"You finally came." Ino said as she got up and gave him a cute smile. Sakura's smile was better.

"Ah." Itachi said. Ino slide a strap off her shoulder as Itachi got closer and took in the smell her sweet blood. Sakura's blood smelled better. Ino slid onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ino's baby blue eyes looked at him with lust and want. Sakura's viridian eyes always looked at him with appreciation, loyalty, and love. Her eyes were better than Ino's.

Damn it! Why was he thinking of Sakura at a time like this?

"Did you know that tonight's moon only comes every 150 years?" Ino told him, trying to begin small talk.

Itachi's eyes widened as Haku's words from earlier ran through his mind.

'_Just know that you won't have another chance to watch this moon with Sakura. It only comes 150 years.'_

**I wouldn't have another chance to watch this moon with Sakura because in 150 years, she won't be around anymore.**

Itachi frowned as he gently pushed Ino off him. Ino looked at him confused. Soon a black crow was pecking its nose at the window. Itachi smiled at it knowingly.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said as he opened the window in her room as his wings grew. "Like you said, this moon only appears once every 150 years. There's a girl special to me that I want to see this with." He disappeared into the night as Ino sighed. She fixed herself as she shut the window with a smile.

"It seems I lost Itachi-sama to such a cute girl like Sakura-chan." Ino said.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Haku, Kisame, and Deidara watched silently as Sakura was moping around in the living room where the large moon was shining down on her. Behind the two were the maids and butlers worried about their precious Sakura.

"She's depressed." Haku observed.

"Well duh! She wanted to watch the moon with Itachi. But he ditched her for that blond chick." Kisame said.

"What a waste of dumplings." Deidara muttered as Sakura was throwing dumplings out the window.

"Just let her be." Haku said. "Sakura-sama wouldn't want us to worry about her." Haku said. Everyone agree as they left the girl alone in the room.

Sakura sighed. So much for watching this moon. Stupid Itachi! Sakura angrily threw a few more dumplings out the window.

"What a waste, don't you think?" A voice said. Sakura looked up to see Itachi staring at her.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura said as she looked at him shyly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ino?"

"Why should I when there's girl waiting for me at home?" Itachi smirked. Sakura blushed as she smiled.

"We can still watch the moon if you want." Sakura said as she looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ah." Itachi said as he ruffled Sakura's hair. "Haku, bring the dumplings up the roof." The sound of Haku and the others falling to the floor was heard. They had been hiding up on the ceiling.

"R-Right away Itachi-sama!" Haku said as he picked up the dumplings.

"I'll help Haku!" Sakura grinned.

"So you came back." Kisame smirked. A bottle of sake was in his right hand.

"Sakura-chan was moping the whole afternoon because of you." Deidara frowned.

"I'm here aren't I?" Itachi said as he went to the roof. His two friends followed after him. Haku and Sakura arrived a couple minutes later as she distributed the dumplings.

"These are so good!" Kisame said, followed by the hiccup.

"Sakura-chan and I made them!" Deidara grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder. His grin only grew when he got the reaction he wanted from Itachi: A deep frown and deadly glare.

The demons spent the night eating dumplings and creating memories with their special human.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"It seems like Kisame and Deidara failed to bring Itachi back." The demon king said with an amused smirk towards the person in front of him.

"I'm sorry King-sama. Kisame most likely stayed in the human world because of his best friend and Deidara is just an idiot." The shadowy figure shook his head.

"I'm sending you up there next." The king said.

"Me? You must be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, your highness."

"Very well. I'll send someone to bring you to the portal soon."

"Fine, just don't take too long. You know I hate waiting!" He said as he got up and walked away from his king.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sakura smiled as it was cloudy outside. It was Halloween as Sakura was dressed up as a vampire. She had face paint over her body and face. She was as pale as a dead person as she had dark make up on her and powder over her red lips. She was wearing a tight black dress and a spider choker. She had matching black heels to match. Her hair was teased and combed back.

Itachi had invited Ino over to take Sakura out for Halloween. Since the girls were the same age, it would be great if the two could become good friends, according to Haku. Ino was dressed up as a fairy. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun as she wore a green dress that resembled that of Tinkerbell's. Over the few months, Ino had been coming over a lot and began friends with Sakura. Sakura was against it at first, but soon began to like Ino.

"You look hot!" Ino grinned. "My work is finished!"

"T-Thanks." Sakura said. She's never been called hot before. "Do you think we can invite my friend Kiba to come with us?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Ino laughed as she led Sakura out of her room. "Let's see the effects of your costume."

The first victim of the night was Haku. He was cutting the rose out back as Sakura walked by. Haku's moth dropped as he blushed.

"W-What are you wearing?" Haku said as his motherly side came out. "You are not going out like that! Do you hear me young lady!"

Ino and Sakura giggled as they ran away. Haku sighed. Having his innocent Sakura become friends with someone as flirtatious as Ino seemed to be a bad idea to him now.

The second victim was no other than Kisame who was drinking the night away. His reaction was just a smirk and saying how a certain guy will be jealous and would want to keep her with him all night. Sakura, was oblivious as she was, didn't get it but Ino did saying how if that certain guy didn't feel hot and bothered when looking at Sakura, he was probably gay.

The third victim was Deidara who was forming clay bombs in his room. Sakura entered his room and asked Deidara for his opinion on her costume. He could respond due to the fact that he fainted from loss of blood.

Last but not least, they entered Itachi's room as he was still sleeping. Ino had dared Sakura to sneak into his bed and wait for his reaction. Blushing, Sakura slid under the covers as she poked Itachi's cheek. No response. Sakura frowned as she sat on top of him.

"Itachi…" Sakura called out no response.

"Try something sexier!" Ino whispered loudly. Sakura sighed. She placed her warms hands against his cold naked chest and lowered her lips to his ear.

"Itachi-kun…." Sakura said sexually. Itachi quickly opened his eyes and was shocked to see what was on his lap. His expression was blank as he glared at Sakura and then Ino who quickly ran out of the room. Carrying Sakura by the waist, he lifted her up and placed her in the hallway. He shut the door as Sakura pouted.

"I don't think he likes my costume very much." Sakura said sadly. Ino just smirked. She knew Itachi well.

"Trust me Sakura dear, he definitely liked it." Ino smirked.

On the other side of the door, Itachi covered his face with his hand. His face was hot. Just when had he thought that Sakura was hot? He needed to take a shower, a very cold shower.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The girls had met Kiba at the bridge as he blushed at the sight of Sakura. He was dressed up as a werewolf.

"You look really cute." Kiba grinned.

"Thank you!" Sakura grinned. Soon Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, Ino-chan, this is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba-kun, this is Ino Yamanaka."

"Nice to meet you." Kiba smiled.

"Ditto." Ino nodded.

"Well, let's go. We need to meet up with a few friends!" Kiba said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. Ino smirked as she took out her camera and took a picture. Just a little pay back just in case Itachi decided to be mean to her friend.

The three made it to someone's house as a big boy in a pumpkin suit answered.

"Hey, Kiba is here!" The boy said to the people who were in the house. A boy in a high ponytail came out, followed by a boy with sunglass, a girl with two buns, and a boy with bushy brows.

"Hey everyone, this is Sakura and Ino. The pumpkin dude is Chouji, the one next to him in a pirate suit is Shikamaru, the mysterious looking one is Shino, the girl dressed up as a witch is Tenten, and the last guy dressed up as superman is Lee. Lee's eyes turned into hearts as he set his eyes upon Sakura.

"Oh youthful one. You are so beautiful, please become my girlfriend!" Lee cried.

Sakura blushed as she hid behind Kiba who growled.

"She's with me." Kiba said. Lee looked heartbroken as Tenten sighed and patted his back.

"It's alright Lee!" Tenten smiled.

"Alright, let's get some sweets!" Chouji announced as he led the group through town. They soon stopped at the mansion hidden in the forest.

"I feel like I've been here before." Kiba said. Sakura and Ino exchanged glances.

"This is where I live." Sakura said happily.

"You live in this mansion?" Chouji asked almost dropping his chips. Sakura nodded.

"So the rumors of it being haunted aren't true." Shikamaru said.

"Can we see your house?" Tenten asked.

"I-I guess its okay." Sakura said a bit worried. Kiba noticed it.

"You don't have to if you want." Kiba said with a smile. Sakura smiled back.

"I think that's enough for us." Ino said grabbing Sakura's hand. "Her dad doesn't like her to be out late. So see you guys around I guess."

The others said goodbye as they left the girls at the mansion.

"Am I good or am I good?" Ino smirked.

"Well I have to go as well. My carriage should be around here." Ino said as she hugged her pink haired friend. "Don't eat too much of the candies or else you'll get fat."

Sakura just laughed as she waved goodbye to her friend. Entering the house, Sakura took off her shoes as she walked down the quiet hallway.

"Itachi? Haku? Kisame? Deidara?" Sakura called out but no answer. She frowned. Soon something shiny caught her eye. It was a puppet, a very cute one. Intrigued, Sakura ran to it as she watched it wave at her. The puppet began to move away as Sakura followed. Before she knew it, the floor under her disappeared. Her screams echoed through the house.

**I know I know! I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up with my story Gomenasai and Sakura Kiss. I just finished the first one so now I have time to work on this story again. Anyhoo, I wonder who the puppet belongs to, but of course, you all probably know. Please wait for my next update. **

**-Kumiko**


	5. Meet My Newest Puppet

**As we left off, Sakura happened to be in danger when she came home from trick or treating with Ino and her new friends. Let's see what happens...**

**Sakura No Akuma**

Itachi, Haku, Kisame, and Deidara had come from their night out at the bar. Since Sakura was out with Ino, they didn't have to worry about her at the moment.

"I wonder how many heads our little princess is turning tonight." Kisame said as he exited the carriage first.

"She looked good." Deidara commented softly, coming out second.

"I'm worried. What if someone pulls moves on her!" Haku cried out. The master of the mansion came out last as he glared at his friends' comments.

"I'll kill them." Itachi said darkly as he walked to the doors were the butler opened the door for them. The moment all four entered the mansion, a loud scream was heard. The scream sounded familiar, too familiar. Their stomachs did flips, but not for a good reason.

"Sakura!" They said as they ran towards the direction of the scream. Itachi's eyes narrowed when they noticed a puppet at the end of the hall. Its back was turned to them. A large black portal was behind it.

"Hey!" Kisame called out to the puppet. Itachi's eyes grew red when he saw Sakura knocked out in its arms as it turned to face them.

"Ah, Itachi, Kisame, Haku, and Deidara! My master apologizes for not seeing you in person. Now if you excuse me, I shall be leaving." The puppet said as it was getting ready to leave with the portal.

"Like hell you will!" Deidara growled as he lunged for the puppet. He was met with the floor as he had fell face first. "Damn it!" Deidara said as he banged his right fist on the floor.

"This is bad!" Haku said. "Who would have taken Sakura-sama?"

"There's only two possibilities. It's either Kankuro or worse…." Kisame said.

"Sasori-danna…" Deidara frowned. "If it's him, we have no time to waste. The moment he sees Sakura, he'll want her…" He said carefully, looking at Itachi who had yet to say something. "…then his collection will be complete. Sakura, of course, will be his star masterpiece…his human puppet."

"The King must have ordered it." Kisame growled. It was a dreadful silence between them as Haku, Kisame, and Deidara looked at Itachi, who had just pounded his fist at the wall.

"If he touched even a strand of her hair, I will kill him and then kill the King myself. Family or not." Itachi growled as he walked away. The other three was left shivering in fear.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura's green eyes widened at the collection of puppets around the room. She had awakened a couple minutes ago to see herself in a new room. She was placed on a soft bed. Trying not to panic, she checked around the surrounding.

"Good to see you're awake." A dark voice said. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she saw someone come out of the shadows. The man had red hair and auburn eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she backed away from the stranger.

"Sasori." He said. "So you're the famous human that Itachi took in. I was wondering why he continued to stay up there. You truly are a work of art. I've never met someone with soft pink hair such as yours and mesmerizing green eyes. You are the perfect epitome. You are perfect…" Sakura froze as the guy appeared in front of her as he stroked her cheek. "…for my collection."

Sakura gasped as she felt herself being pushed back on the bed she was on. She snapped her eyes shut as she felt Sasori's hot breath on her ear. "Let's begin, shall we?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"What are we going to do?" Deidara asked pissed off. He was currently pacing around the common room as Haku was silent on the couch.

"We're going down to the underworld." Kisame said as he entered the room. Itachi was silently behind him. Itachi created a portal on the floor as each demon entered. They all found themselves met with the red sky and black clouds. They made it.

"We can't let them know Itachi came back." Haku spoke up. "We need to disguise ourselves!" He was ignored as three angry demons headed towards where they believed Sasori would be with Sakura.

Deidara had led them into the castle. They ran down and headed underground to where Sasori's quarters were. They were met with tall dark doors. Kisame was about to break the door but Itachi had burned it down.

"Sasori!" Itachi growled darkly. "Where is-"

Itachi stopped in sentence as he saw what was in front of him. His blood turned cold as he found it hard to breathe. He felt like someone just took his heart if he had one and ripped it to shreds. His whole body began to shake uncontrollably. Kisame and Deidara entered and grew awfully still. Haku took in the scene in front of him as he fell to his knees. They were too late.

Sasori had turned from his finished puppet as he took in the expression of his guest.

"You didn't…" Kisame tried to speak as he gripped onto his sword in anger.

Sasori looked at his puppet. The soft pink hair was curled and half up. Cold viridian eyes stared back at him. The puppet had freshly painted pink lips and rosy cheeks to enhance her beauty. Standing before him was his brand new puppet…Sakura.

"Do you like? Fine art is something wonderful that is left long into the future…eternal beauty, don't you think Deidara?" Sasori asked as he stroked the cold cheek of his puppet.

Deidara glared at him as he took a step forward. Just seeing the puppet in his grasp was enough to make him want to blow something up, most likely the fucking castle they were in. "Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

"Tch." Sasori said getting up. "Still the same I see."

"What is that?" Itachi finally spoke. His eyes bloody red. The sign that he was truly pissed off.

"What does it look like?" Sasori asked. "It's a puppet of Sakura. Such a beautiful girl, she is. Don't worry, I treated her gently. The moment I saw her, I knew she would be perfect for my collec-"Sasori was cut off when Itachi had pushed him against the wall in such a speed he could not believe. Itachi's hands were clutched harshly around his neck, with every ill will to break it. Sasori had let go of the Sakura puppet in shock as it fell to the ground.

Haku immediately grabbed her and pulled it close to his chest. His long raven hair showered over the puppet. He was trembling with anger and sadness. How dare he do this to sweet Sakura?

"We failed you Sakura-sama…" Haku whispered. Kisame turned to look at the doll and grew more angrily. Sasori will pay.

Itachi stared at Sasori's cold eyes with such hatred. For a split second, he looked at the puppet in Haku's arms. Sakura was like this because of him. It was his fault. He brought this upon her.

_**I'm so sorry my cherry blossom**_

"Don't fuck with me!" Itachi shouted as he grabbed Sasori's neck and slammed him to the floor. "How dare you turn Sakura into a puppet? Bastard, I'll fucking kill you."

"What are you talking about? I didn't turn her into a puppet." Sasori said narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me?" a voice interrupted the men in the room.

"Temari." Sasori said calmly as if Itachi was never hovering over him with his hands around his neck.

"Hello cousin." Temari said. "Do you mind if I take Sakura shopping? She's just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Temari soon noticed the people in the room. Her teal eyes widened with surprise. "Itachi Uchiha is back?"

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked as he felt his anger slowly fade away.

"She's playing puppets with Kankuro." Temari smiled.

"Has Gaara met her yet?" Sasori asked as Itachi finally let go of his throat.

"Not yet. I wasn't sure if I should. He's still unstable around people besides us." Temari answered.

"Take us to her." Haku said. Temari nodded as she led the men to a room. There, they saw Sakura perfectly fine and having fun with Kankuro, who was showing her tricks with the puppets.

"Sakura-chan!" Deidara called out as he pulled her into a hug. "You had us worried!"

"You aren't hurt are you?" Haku asked checking Sakura.

"This bastard didn't do anything to you, right?" Kisame asked pointed his sword at Sasori, who frowned.

She shook her head. "Sasori was so nice. He made a puppet of me and I helped him make it." She grinned.

Itachi walked up to her as he fell to his knees and pulled Sakura away from Deidara, who smiled knowingly.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura began to say as she blushed.

"Don't go off with strangers, you idiot!" Itachi growled as he knocked Sakura's head. Sakura's eyes got watery as she touched his face with such tenderness.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Itachi just nodded as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Let's go back."

"You're not coming back?" Kankuro asked.

"Tell the King this, if he wants me back, he should see me in person and leave Sakura out of this." Itachi said giving everyone in the room a deadly glare. Carrying Sakura in his arms, he grew his wings and flew out the window in the room. The others followed suit.

"He seems to be more relaxed than the last time I saw him." Temari smiled.

"I don't blame him. Sakura even made Sasori smile and that's hard to do." Kankuro said as the siblings looked at their older cousin. He was looking at his Sakura doll with gentleness as he left for his room.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi woke up late in the afternoon the next day. The guys had stayed up drinking to relax the ordeal they dealt with earlier. It goes to show that Sakura meant a lot to them. Speaking of Sakura, he was surprised that Sakura hadn't been in his bed like usual. Paranoid, he got up and stalked to her bedroom, where he heard her laughing and talking to someone. Opening the door, he was shocked to see Sasori playing puppets with Sakura.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Haku screamed. It seemed like he was going to check up on Sakura as well.

Sasori brought Sakura onto his lap as he petted her. "I came to see Sakura." He said calmly.

"You already have that puppet of her. Isn't that good enough for you?" Itachi growled. Sasori smirked.

"The original is better." Sasori said as he moved his face closer to Sakura's, as if he was going to kiss her. Acting quickly, Itachi grabbed Sakura from his lap and held her close to him.

"Leave!" Itachi ordered.

"I have permission to stay up here like Deidara and Kisame. It's to watch over you." Sasori smirked. "If there's something that bugs me, I have the right to eliminate it. So treat me gently. But I had to bring someone. He'll be coming in later. So-"

Itachi's left eyebrow twitched with annoyance as he tune him out. Great more people! What's next, that annoying cousin of his is going to come as well?

"Where's Deidara-sempai?" An overly-excited voice said. "Oh! Who is the girl! Tobi thinks she's pretty! Hi, I'm Tobi!"

"Man, that drinking contest I had with Kisame is screwing with my mind." Deidara said tiredly as he came into Sakura's room as well. "I swore I just heard Tobi's annoying voice right now."

"Hi Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said as he glomped Deidara. "I missed you!"

Deidara's mouth dropped as he pushed Tobi to the floor and began to strangle him between his legs. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"The king ordered Sasori-sempai and Tobi to watch over you guys. The King said he'll meet with all of us soon!" Tobi said. "He's very excited to see you Itachi-sempai. He said he was very sad when you left before he had the chance to see you. To be honest, Tobi thinks he's jealous because he can't compete with someone as cute as Sakura-chan!" Tobi had removed himself from Deidara's deadly lock as he lifted Sakura up in the air and spun her around. She just laughed which brought the demons out of their bad moods.

"Can they stay here, Itachi? They're really nice people." Sakura grinned. Itachi sighed. The things he do to have Sakura smile.

"Fine." Itachi grumbled.

"Whipped." Sasori commented. Itachi turned and glared at the puppet master.

Sakura looked at her expanding family with a smile. Days here in the mansion were just getting more exciting.

**Sigh, more ItaSaku. Ive been reading fics about ItaSaku and DeiSaku recently. THERE SHOULD BE MORE STORIES OF THEM! *Cough* um, well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I had writing it. Please review everyone.**

**-Kumiko  
**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Sakura no Akuma**

Sakura squealed with glee as Tobi was running around the house with her on his back.

"It's like we're flying!" Sakura laughed.

"That's because you two are…" Sasori said as he sweat dropped. Deidara had gone to flirt with the maids again as Kisame was getting drunk in the kitchen. Itachi was still sleeping.

"Are you all friends with Itachi?" Sakura asked as Tobi flew back to the ground.

"Tobi is cousins with Itachi." Tobi said as he handed Sakura a lollipop.

"I respect him, but I wouldn't say we're as close as he is with Kisame." Sasori answered as he was fixing his dolls.

"He's my rival!" A voice said. Sakura turned to see Deidara coming into the room.

"Really?" Sakura said. "Why?"

"Well, Itachi and I knew each other since we were little. He has a big ego jut because he's older than me and higher in rank than me." Deidara frowned. "I'm not the only one who thinks of Itachi as a rival, though their rivalry is much worse than ours.

"There are ranks?" Sakura asked surprised, ignoring the rivalry part.

Sasori spoke up to clarify. "Hasn't Itachi told you anything? Look." He said as he began to trace his finger on the floor.

"Aw, you burnt the floor." Sakura said as she pouted.

"Are you paying attention?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded. He looked at her for a bit before continuing. "The demon world is a tough place, where demons are organized in a vertically structured way. Right at the top of the ladder is the demon lord. The higher class demons are assigned a rank." He began to draw a long rectangle with six boxes. The very top box had the word Archduke, followed by Duke, Marquess, Earl, Viscount, and Baron. "The Archduke and Duke titles are held by greater demons."

"Itachi is a duke. I'm a duke!" Tobi said happily.

"Waah! Itachi and Tobi are so cool!" Sakura cheered.

"Compliment me too Sakura!" Deidara whined as he grabbed on to her arm.

"What are you, Deidara?" Sakura soon asked the mighty clay demon.

He sighed as he pointed to the Baron box. "That's me and Sasori."

"What about Kisame?" Sakura asked.

"He's a little higher than us." Sasori said. "He's an Earl."

"I'm just saying, but both Sasori-danna and I are already at a level far superior to that of our peers. Itachi is just abnormal!" Deidara cried.

"Idiot." Sasori commented. "We're not as powerful as Itachi."

"I don't care about ranks." Sakura said. "You guys are my friends."

"Tobi is Sakura's friend? Oh my gosh! Deidara-sempai! Sasori-sempai! Did you hear that? Tobi is Sakura's friend!" Tobi cried tears of joy as he picked up Sakura and spun her around.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Later that night, the men were chilling in the common room as Sakura was in her room trying to sleep. The boys were talking as Itachi noticed the candle in the room flicker.

"Ah, someone's here!" Kisame said.

"I wonder who it is." Sasori said as he continued to read his book.

"Great, more people in my house." Itachi sighed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

She never thought that anyone could hate Itachi. The crow Itachi gave her stayed near the window as it noticed someone coming up from the floor. Her eyes widened when she noticed the candles in her room flickered.

Purple eyes stared at her. "Fuck, I got the wrong room. Who the fuck are you, Itachi's bitch?"

Sakura covered her mouth, shocked by his colorful words. "I'm Sakura. Are you Itachi's friend?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not that bastard's friend! I swear to Jashin, I will use you as a fucking sacrifice!" He said. "My name is Hidan. That little bastard thinks he's the shit because he's a duke. Even as a kid, he was always effortlessly striding two or three steps ahead. And then when he became the youngest to ever be ranked-"

"_**Hn. That's good, I guess…" Itachi said, not really giving a damn.**_

"I never felt so pissed off in my life! And so I endured many fucking days of suffering as I continued to challenge Itachi in studies or fighting and all that bullshit. And when I finally became a baron…"

"_**Sir Itachi! The ranking ceremony is about to begin! To say you want to absent yourself because it's troublesome-you're receiving the title of duke today!" said a Guard.**_

"_**Well…" Itachi began to say.**_

"_**DUKE?" Hidan cried.**_

"…_**I'm not really interested." Itachi said.**_

"He finally rejected the position, and disappeared from the demon world."

"**Please stop, Itachi-sama! As a greater demon, you should be willing to shoulder the fate of the demon world…!" The council cried out.**

"**Well…I don't really have any interest in things like that."**

"TAKE SOME FUCKING INTEREST IN IT, BASTARD! IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THAT! YOU EFFORTLESSLY TAKE THE THINGS OTHER PEOPLE WANT. AND THEN JUST TOSS THEM AWAY LIKE NOTHING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ITACHI?" Hidan yelled as Sakura watched him, unsure what to do. He was pretty much ranting to himself.

"Well, I like flowers but Itachi doesn't have any interest in them. Maybe Itachi's interests are just different from yours. But that doesn't make them less interesting." Hidan's eyes narrowed as he flew and grabbed Sakura by the neck and forced her to the ground. The crow flew and grabbed Hidan's necklace and flew out of the room.

"You little bitch. Don't speak like you know what you're talking about! You're just here so Itachi can suck your fucking blood." Hidan said.

"Itachi doesn't let me give him my blood." Sakura said sadly. Hidan's pink eyes widened with surprise.

"The fuck? Why is he still taking care of you, then?" Hidan asked confused.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Deidara noticed a familiar crow fly to Itachi.

"Hn?" Itachi said as he stuck his arm out for the crow. Getting up and catching everyone's attention. "What's wrong?" Itachi's eyes widened as he noticed the necklace in the crow's mouth. It seemed like the others did as well.

"Shit, isn't that Hidan's necklace?" Kisame said as he quickly went to grab his sword.

"Sakura-sama is in danger!" Haku called out as he ran out of the room. Itachi was a couple steps ahead of him as he disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye.

"Uh oh! Itachi-niisan is angry!" Tobi said.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"That bastard isn't interest in anyone other than himself. He has no reason to see you as anything other than food!" Hidan said.

"That's not true!" Sakura frowned before smiling. "Itachi takes real good care of me! He once stayed by my side until I fell asleep, threw a party and even held my hand the whole time!"

"Fuck, stop! Just stop! I didn't need a mental picture." Hidan said. "Fine, let's do a little experiment, shall we? Would your wonderful Itachi come to save you? Will he nonchalantly appear in front of the troublesome envoy from the demon world?"

"Let go of me!" Sakura cried out.

"Let me just fucking sacrifice you. I'll make sure you won't feel too much pain." Hidan said as he went to nibble on Sakura's neck. "Besides, he's more likely to notice if he smells your blood-"

"No! Itachi! ITACHI!" Sakura screamed.

Before Hidan knew it, a crow flew straight into his forehead.

"What the fuck!" Hidan said as he fell back. A sword was pointed at him. Samehada…he noticed.

"Hidan!" Itachi said. His voice was cold and deep. "Keep your hands off her." Hidan watched Itachi switched his attention to Sakura, who was still crying. "And you. Don't panic. How did you get involved with that guy?"

'_As a kid, he was always effortlessly striding two or three steps ahead.'_

'_That bastard isn't interest in anyone other than himself.'_

"You're heavy. I'm putting you down now." Itachi said. Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"No!" She cried as she clung on to him tighter.

"So I don't get to spill some blood?" Kisame asked sadly.

"Hello Hidan-sempai!" Tobi said as he waved at him.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Deidara growled.

"Shut up girl man!" Hidan snapped.

"So what were you doing here?" Sasori said.

"Don't act stupid. I'm here to bring this fucker back down to the demon world!" Hidan announced. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh, same as these three." Itachi said pointed to Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. He soon put Sakura back on her feet.

"Tobi is here to meet Sakura-chan!" Tobi cheered happily.

"I don't give a fuck." Hidan said. "Unlike these pansies, I'm going to bring you back now!"

"NO!" Sakura shouted as she stepped in front of Itachi and spread her arms wide open. "Itachi belongs to me! So you can't take him away!" Itachi eyes widened as a small smile appeared on his face. He soon stopped as he thought about what she said.

"Hn. Since when did we agree that I belong to you?" Itachi asked as he sweat dropped.

"You dare go against me your little bitch? You have some nerve…" Hidan said. Everyone could feel the tension between Hidan and Sakura. "Very well! I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin right now!"

Before he could move, strings held him in place. He was binded and couldn't move. He looked up to see Sasori looking down at him while shaking his head.

"What the fuck, you bastards!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan, take this message back to the elders. Tell them I have no intention of returning within the next few decades." Itachi said.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day, Haku went to visit Hidan who was still tied up in the living room.

"So have you decided to go back obediently?" Haku asked.

"There's no fucking way! If I don't take Itachi with me, I'll be punished by the upper levels. The demon lord is getting more upset since three of the people he sent up already failed." Hidan said.

"Hn, go back and get punish then. I really don't care." Itachi said entering the room.

"Bastard!" Hidan growled.

"I have no choice then. Do it Deidara." Deidara came in grinning.

Hidan's eyes widened as he met with the outdoor shining brightly on him. "This is what you get for calling me girly man.

"TOO FUCKING BRIGHT!" Hidan cursed. "What are you doing?"

"Have you changed your mind?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not fucking going," Hidan closed his eyes. "…to fucking think that you've been living under this strong sunlight all this time, as expected, abnormal for a greater demon!"

"Ugh, it's hot out here. I'm going back inside." Itachi mumbled.

"Itachi are you okay?" Sakura asked as she came outside.

"So it's bright, even for you? Just come back to the demon world already!" Hidan shouted.

"Well, please tell me when you feel the urge to go back!" Itachi said as he entered the mansion with Deidra following after him. Hidan's mouth dropped. Those bastards deserted him.

Sakura looked back to see Itachi and Deidara turn the corner. Acting quickly, she rushed inside and grabbed a light towel. The crow was following after her. Putting it over Hidan's face, Sakura sighed. "Is it less bright with this on?"

"…I can't fucking breathe…"

Sakura dragged Hidan will all her might to the shade. She soon sat down next to him.

"Why'd you help me?" Hidan asked, annoyed of the pink haired brat next to him.

"You look like a bagworm." Sakura said, out of topic.

"Listen to me!" Hidan growled.

"At the beginning, I hated you for trying to take Itachi back with you, but because you taught me things about Itachi…take it as my repaying a debt to you." Sakura said with a small blush.

"Thanks I guess…" Hidan began to say. "But I hope you fucking realize I'm here to take Itachi away. I'm the enemy you know."

"Itachi promised he wouldn't go." Sakura said as she glared at him.

"You can't fucking believe something like that! Shit, I mean he's really a bastard who doesn't take anything seriously. He's probably just humoring you and shit. It's possible that he'll decide to leave, when he finds the situation annoying."

Sakura's imagination went wild as her green eyes widened with fear.

"Ah pinky!" Kisame called out as he walked to the garden. "There you are. I have an idea how to settle this little problem we have."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You want us to have a showdown?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. You're at a stalemate anyway! If you win, Hidan goes home. If he wins, you go home with him! How's that?" Kisame asked.

"How annoying…" Itachi said. Sakura eyes widened.

'_Ah! He said annoying!'_

"Tobi has a better idea! Tobi has a better idea! Let's have a safe and fair game of hide-and-seek, where you compete to find Sakura-chan!" Tobi said hugging Sakura from behind.

"Hide-and-seek?" Itachi and Hidan repeated.

"Yes, Sakura-chan gets to hide anywhere in this mansion and the first person to find her wins! The use of demonic powers is disallowed."

"If I win, Hidan goes back quietly." Itachi said.

"The fuck! Where's the fairness in that? I don't know my way around this mansion or the movement patterns of this bitch?" Hidan growled as he pointed his scythe at Sakura.

"Hey, don't call Sakura-chan a bitch!" Tobi said. "And put that scythe away."

"Alright already! How about this? You have two hours to find her. I'll start five minutes before the end." Itachi offered. Sakura's eyes widened. FIVE MINUTES?

"Fuck. Fine, I'm in." Hidan said with a smirk. "To make it more interesting, if I win, I get to sacrifice the pink-haired bitch as well." Itachi glared once those words came out of Hidan's mouth.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay with that Itachi-sama?" Haku asked.

"Alright then! Hide-and-seek starts now!" Tobi said happily. "Now go hide Sakura-chan! Go hide!"

"…okay." Sakura mumbled. Sasori narrowed his eyes as he watched Sakura miserably walked away.

"Heh, this will be an easy victory." Hidan grinned. Sakura turned around to see Itachi just sit down on the couch and opened a book.

"Good luck Sakura! We begin in ten minutes!" Deidara called out.

"Five minutes…" Sakura said in a depressed tone. "How is Itachi going to find me in just five minutes?" Sakura entered her room and wrapped herself up in the curtains that were separated.

Sakura sighed. Itachi probably thinks this challenge is annoying. What if…what if…he doesn't care whether or not he wins? What if he doesn't mind going back to the demon world?

In a few minutes, the doors to her room opened. Sakura was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice.

"Here!" Hidan called out. He stepped inside and looked around. "Nah, that bitch can't be in here. You'd have to be an idiot to hide in your own room. There must be a hidden chamber or something around here. They're counting on that, huh?" Hidan soon ran out of the room as the door shut behind him.

Sakura frowned.

_**To Itachi, living with me, it probably doesn't mean much to him at all…**_

Sakura wrapped the curtains closer to her face as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

BOOM!

Sakura's eyes widened as the sound of thunder was heard.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kisame who was leaning against the window heard the rain hit the window pane. "Eh? It's raining."

"Just as I predicted." Itachi said as he closed the book in his hand.

"It's almost time." Deidara said as he was looking at the clock. "Is five minutes really enough?"

"Of course." Itachi said.

"Sakura seemed upset earlier." Sasori spoke up.

"Yeah, that reminds me when I went to fetch Hidan earlier, Sakura was there with him. It looked like he said something hurtful to her." Kisame said.

"Go." Deidara said. Itachi calmly began to walk down the hall. As he did, he passed by Hidan who was on his knees crying.

"Searching the entire mansion in two hours is fucking impossible!" Hidan said.

"What an idiot, only realizing that now." Itachi said under his breath. The sound of the thunderstorm outside reminded him of something.

_**Thunder. When was it again? It must have been…yes…thunder, in the middle of the night.**_

**Flashback**

"_Good night, Itachi-sama!" Haku called out._

_As Itachi entered his room, he saw it was raining outside and there was thunder. He noticed under his bed, something pink. Opening the covers, he looked under his bed. _

"_Sakura? What are you doing so late at night? Get back to your room, and sl-"Itachi stopped when he took in the sight in front of him. Never had he seen Sakura's face so frightened before with tears running down her cheeks. The eight year old had her hands over her ears._

_**Even though you always make futile attempts to grin…**_

_Before he knew it, Sakura flew into his chest as she continued to cry._

"_Sakura? What? What's wrong?" Itachi asked shocked. "What, you're afraid of thunder?"_

"_Scary…" Sakura cried._

"_Why are you under my bed?" Itachi asked._

"_I-If Itachi is nearby, it's not as scary…" Sakura said hugging his leg with her little arms._

"_Alright, just let go of me already."_

"_Noo!" Sakura cried._

_In the end, Itachi slept peacefully in his bed as Sakura slept peacefully under his, with a pillow and blanket provided._

**End of Flashback**

_**Ever since then, she's made a habit of slipping into my bed during a storm. In the afternoons, she clings to me and doesn't let go. Today, it's an afternoon storm. She hasn't come to find me yet, though…so…she's definitely here...Definitely here, alone and trembling…**_

Itachi entered his room as he lifted the bottom of his bed sheet with his foot. Under the bed was Sakura crying as she had her hands over her ears.

…_**like an idiot.**_

"I found you." Itachi smirked. Sakura's eyes widened with tears in her eyes. Sakura closed her eyes as she flung herself onto Itachi. "W-Wait." He felt himself falling as he fell on his back and Sakura on his lap.

"W-Why?" Sakura cried. "Why did you only give yourself five minutes? What if you hadn't found me?"

"But I did."

"What if there hadn't been a thunderstorm?"

"Then you'd be behind the curtains in your room."

"Wow, Itachi! How'd you guess?" Sakura asked surprised.

Itachi sighed. Every time Sakura would play hide-and-seek with the maids when she was younger, she'd always hide in the curtains in her room.

"_I found you!" Said a maid. "Oh Sakura-sama, always hiding in the same place…"_

_Itachi who was watching from afar sighed. "What an idiot."_

"Of course I know." Itachi said as he let out a smile just for Sakura. He gently cupped her left cheek before moving a few strands of her pink hair behind her ear. Sakura looked at him confused. "I know everything about Sakura." Sakura blushed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ah! Time's up!" Tobi called out. "Itachi-niisan is the winner!" Itachi stood there not really caring as Sakura stood in front of him with a large bright smile.

"So you did fucking win!" Hidan frowned as he pointed his finger at Itachi. "In the end, you won because you knew how this brat worked."

"Can't say I didn't." Itachi said calmly.

"H-Hidan…" Sakura began to say.

"What?" Hidan snapped.

"These…These are my special flowers…" Sakura said handing him a small bouquet of red roses.

"Not my roses!" Haku cried.

"Eh?" Hidan said taking it.

"Take them as souvenirs back to the demon world." Sakura said looking at her feet now.

'_**So what she really means is, go back now?'**_ The demons thought.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take Itachi along." Sakura said.

"Fine bitch. I'll let you off this time." Hidan said as he made a hole in the wall. "Because you did save me from the light earlier, think of this as me repaying my debt." With that said Hidan disappeared.

Everyone stared at each other before they sighed.

"Hidan was interesting." Sakura said happily.

"I for one am exhausted." Itachi said.

"His non-stop cussing gets on my nerves." Deidara and Sasori said at the same time.

"Tobi wants to play hide-and-seek!" Tobi announced.

"No!" Everyone said.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So dear Itachi wants me to see him instead, huh?" The king repeated the message Hidan had brought back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no match for the pink-haired brat." Hidan growled.

"Ah, the human he decided to raise! Interesting." The King said getting up.

"You aren't going to do anything to the bitch, right?" Hidan spoke quickly.

"What, did she get to you too?" The king asked. Hidan quickly shut his troublesome mouth. "Well it will be a good time to host the ball for his arrival. I'll make sure he comes this time. She should be happy to see him back here." The king smirked before leaving the room.

"Crazy ass Uchiha." Hidan muttered before he too left the room.

**End of the chapter. Yes, I had just thrown Hidan into the mix. More ItaSaku moments. Well for the next chapter, we will finally see who the king is, though I have a feeling everyone knows who it is already. What is the king planning anyways? Find out next time. Please review everyone.**


	7. Happy Birthday Itachi

Sakura woke up as she yawned. It was time to wake up Itachi! She slipped on her fuzzy lavender slippers and a robe as she ran to her beloved Itachi's room. She was surprised to see that he wasn't in his room. That was odd. Sakura ran to the living room to see all the demons there in a deep discussion.

"You have to fuckin' go!" A voice said. It seemed like Hidan came to visit.

"No I don't." Itachi said sipping on his cup of tea.

"But Itachi, it's your birthday! Even Tobi is going to your birthday bash tomorrow!" Tobi said happily.

"The king will be mad since he planned this all for you." Sasori said.

"I didn't even ask him to." Itachi frowned.

"You better do it, or else something might happen to the bitch." Hidan said. Itachi narrowed his eyes as his hand found it tightened around Hidan's throat.

"Call her that one more time, and you won't be able to put yourself together, for you'll only be ashes." Itachi darkly threatened. Hidan gulped as he slapped Itachi's hand away.

"I'd like to see that happen actually." Kisame smirked. "Go ahead and keep talking Hidan."

Sakura frowned as she ran away. She didn't know it was Itachi's birthday tomorrow. What else did she not know about him? As she ran, she bumped into something hard.

"What do we have here?" A hyper voice said. "Ah, you're the famous human girl that Itachi-niisan took in! Hehe, Teme will be happy to meet you." Before Sakura knew it, the stranger took her arm and pulled her into the black portal.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Itachi asked as Haku looked at the ground worried.

"I went to her room to wake her up but she wasn't there. I had everyone look but they haven't seen her."

Itachi frowned at Haku's answer as he turned to Hidan and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do?" Itachi growled.

"I told you. You took too long so the King finally made his move." Hidan said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he killed her already."

Itachi's eyes widened at those words as he dropped Hidan to the ground. He soon went out of the room.

"Itachi! Where are you going?" Deidara asked as he was walking down the hall.

"I'm going to bring Sakura back. I-I need you to come with me. The moment we find her, please bring her back here." Itachi said before he turned the corner.

Deidara watched him walk away before a happy smile appeared on his face. "The great Duke is asking a Baron like me for help. Sakura-chan, you really are something."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura found herself in a cellar. The hallways outside were really dimmed. She noticed that she wasn't chained or bonded by rope. She heard footsteps coming up to her. It was the guy from earlier with a dark blue-haired girl. She didn't seem to have any pupils. Was she blind?

"See Hinata-chan! She's the famous human girl that Itachi-niisan took in." Her blond haired kidnapper shouted happily. Sakura didn't know how to react. She felt a bit terrified. Were they going to kill her? As if the female demon read her thoughts, she gave Sakura a gentle smile, washing away her worries.

"Hello, my name is Hinata. W-What's your name?" She asked. Sakura noticed that her eyes were actually a light lavender color. When she smiled, she was really pretty.

"S-Sakura." She replied.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the greatest demon ever, believe it!" The blond demon had introduced himself to her. For a demon, he was really bright. He reminded her of Deidara.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" Sakura asked.

"O-Oh no, we don't kill unless you give us a reason to." Hinata said. Sakura smiled at the two, shocking them.

"I can see why Itachi took you in." said another voice. "Why did you put her in the dungeon?"

"Kakashi! I didn't know where to put her. She smells like a human. If I placed her anywhere else, she would have been caught and sent straight to Teme." Naruto cried.

"Then why did you bring her here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Sasuke wouldn't stop complaining about how his brother wouldn't come back and how he lost four of his demons to this girl. He said he wanted to meet her himself and since I'm his best friend, I wanted to make him happy so I brought her here in hopes of Itachi-niisan coming back for her, which I did. I sealed up his powers with the bracelet and placed the keys on this here frog." Naruto was holding a yellow frog. He placed the frog in a golden cage that was tied to his waist. With a soft click, the cage was closed.

"You're lucky the elders haven't noticed her y-"Kakashi stopped in his sentence when he heard a weird sound. The three demons looked at Sakura who blushed prettily. Her stomach had growled.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I don't drink blood…" Sakura said nervously.

The demons laughed. "Blood isn't the only food we eat here. What has Itachi taught you?" Kakashi asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we have her come to Itachi's birthday bash?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"What did you say earlier about not wanting her to be found out?" Kakashi pointed out.

"W-Well, I know this potion that can change her appearance. I'll make her look older and hideaway her scent." Hinata spoke as she got close to the cell. She opened it and pulled Sakura too her. "You two get ready for the party; I'll take care of her."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as he kissed her on the cheeks. Hinata blushed and walked away with Sakura. Sakura was taken to this lavender room which looked like it belonged to a princess.

"Is this your room?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded as she went to her cupboard. She pulled out a black vial.

"Here you go. Just a sip will make you older." Hinata smiled as she took out a red vial and placed drop on her.

"Older? I can be the same age as Itachi?" Sakura asked excitedly. Hinata was surprised that she said Itachi's name so casually.

"What are you to Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"He's my friend. He took care of me since I was a baby." Sakura said with a blush. "I owe him my life."

"You love him, don't you?" Hinata asked. Sakura's eyes widened. Her and Itachi?

"Oh! You mean you didn't realize it?" Hinata covered her mouth. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"I-It's alright." Sakura said. "It's not like that! Itachi wouldn't go for someone like me. I'm just a child to him."

There was a moment of awkwardness as Sakura soon took a sip of the potion. With a hiccup, a puff of smoke appeared as Sakura had gotten taller. Her hair had gotten longer as she grew curves and her face shaped. Looking in the mirror, Sakura gasped as she touched her face, not believing what she saw. She was beautiful.

"Is this me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, this seems like you're 21." Hinata said. "You will look like this when you're older. Now, let's get you ready for the party."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi growled as he and the others made it to his party.

"Itachi!" A familiar voice called out. Itachi sighed. It was his mother. He felt her hug him tightly. Here we go…

"How are you, my son? Have you eaten well? How's your health? Did you finish what you wanted to do in the human world? What's this I hear about you taking care of a human?"

"Mother, please breath." Itachi said politely. "Where's my foolish little brother? I need to have a word with him."

"Your brother is busy with business that you should have been doing, had you not run away like a coward." Itachi frowned. It was his father. "You left a mess that we had to take care of. Luckily she has been kind enough to wait for your return. Sasuke wanted to make sure his favorite person in the world is taken care of."

"Sure…" Itachi muttered.

"Speak of the devil, here she is." Mikoto smiled as a purple-haired woman entered the room.

"Itachi. It's been a while!" The woman said throwing her arms around him.

"Ami." Itachi said politely.

"When I heard you came back, I didn't believe it. But Sasuke-kun promised he'd bring you back for me." Ami smiled.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Spare me the fake affections." He said in a lowered voice. "We all know what you want out of this marriage of ours."

Ami's smile turned into a smirk. "Of course. The woman who marries such a high demon lord as you will be granted with power, fortune, and fame. Now, greet me kindly."

At that moment, Hinata and Naruto had taken Sakura to that room.

"Ita-"Sakura's eyes widen as she saw Itachi kiss the woman on the lips.

"Ew. It's Ami." Naruto pretended to throw up.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked as she looked away from the scene.

"That's Ami Watanabe. She's a high demon like Itachi. That's his fiancé." Hinata said sadly. Seeing Sakura's reactions proved her feelings for the demon.

Sakura felt her nose sting as her eyes got very watery.

"Let's head to the party…" Sakura said quietly as Hinata and Naruto looked at each other worried. Sakura had many thoughts running through her mind as she tried to hold in her tears. Before she knew it, she bumped into a girl with red hair. Her glasses fell as Sakura quickly grabbed it.

"Well, who do we have here?" The demon asked. Hinata and Naruto gulped. It was the Princess of the demon world. She was Itachi's and Sasuke's adopted sister, Karin.

"K-Karin-sama!" Hinata said as she noticed Karin's eyes glint.

"YOU!" Karin said as she pulled Sakura up. Sakura's feet were dangling in the air. "You are so cute!" Karin squealed as she hugged her tightly.

Naruto let out the breath he was holding in.

"Who is she Naruto?" Karin asked as she continued to treat Sakura like a puppy.

"That's Sakura-chan! She's the famous human Itachi took in." Naruto said cautiously. Karin looked at Sakura once more.

"Well, she's mine now. I want to keep her!" Karin said.

"B-But Karin-sama, Itachi's going to get mad!" Hinata warned.

"Not if Sasuke-chan has anything to say about it!" Karin said. "Where is my brother anyways?"

"I have no idea." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well, let's head to the party. I want to see Itachi-niisan! It's been a while." Karin said as she pulled Sakura by the wrist and dragged her to the party.

When the four got there, Itachi was already making his great entrance as everyone cheered for him.

"Everyone, we present to you the return of our beloved Itachi Uchiha." The guest cheered and applauded as Itachi was forced to dance with his fiancé.

"I didn't know Itachi had a fiancé…" Sakura said sadly as Karin handed her a drink.

"Why are you crying?" Karin asked. Her red eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're in love with my brother?"

"No! It's not like that! Itachi took me in when I was a baby." Sakura said wiping her tears away. Karin pouted as she held Sakura close to her bosom.

"Aw, you're like a stray dog!" Karin cried. "You poor thing. But don't be surprised about Itachi's fiancé. Every time a demon is born, they arrange a fiancé for that demon."

"Yeah, like me and Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"What about you, Karin?" Sakura asked. Karin blushed as she looked over at the food table.

"Do you see that guy with the white hair at the food table?" Karin asked. Sakura squint her eyes as she saw a young man with white hair and purple eyes chowing down food like there was no tomorrow. He had grabbed a cup of yogurt and took a spoonful into his mouth.

"AHHHH!" He said happily as he grinned.

"Uh, yeah?" Sakura said a bit cautiously.

"That's my fiancé." Karin grinned.

Sakura sighed as she looked back at Itachi dancing with his fiancé. Their faces were really close as if they were going to kiss again. She frowned. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. At that moment, Itachi went to look up and their eyes met. Sakura held back a sob. She knew nothing about Itachi at all.

"Sakura?" Itachi said as he pushed Ami away.

"Who is she?" Ami asked as she gave Sakura a dirty look. Itachi went to go to Sakura but Naruto stopped him.

"Get out of my way Uzumaki." Itachi said glaring at the blond demon. He soon turned his attention to the pink-haired teen behind Naruto. "Sakura, why are you crying?"

Sakura didn't answer. Instead Karin pulled her behind him.

"Hello aniki!" Karin greeted.

"Don't cause a scene. Hinata-chan, Karin, and I got her. If she stands out too much, it will become obvious that she's not a demon." Naruto said with a grin. "Now, go back to your party."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Happy birthday!" A tipsy Kisame said coming up to Itachi on his throne.

"Who are you?" Itachi growled.

"I'm your best friend!" Kisame said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, don't know you." Itachi said. Kisame sighed as he handed Itachi a cup of wine.

"Everyone's come to celebrate your birthday!" Kisame grinned. "Look at all those presents!" Itachi looked at the mountain of gifts on his right.

"They're just trying to suck up." Itachi frowned with annoyance.

"Well, I can't really deny that." Another voice said. It was Sasori.

"These parties held every hundreds of years have no meaning in the first place. It's just a show that the elders, who respect custom, put on to keep up appearance, yeah?" Deidara said as he waved goodbye to a female demon.

"Those presents and this banquet, they don't have even a shred of the worth of the flowers that Sakura brings me uselessly every day." Itachi grumbled. Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara looked at Itachi with a surprised look.

"What's this?" Kisame grinned. "Could you be sulking because Sakura didn't celebrate your birthday with a smile?"

"…Not really." Itachi said.

"I could only get a glance at the fuss before, but that was Sakura wasn't it. She was crying, wasn't she?" Sasori asked.

"Hn." Itachi answered.

"Ah! I see, you're sulking because Sakura-chan wouldn't tell you why she was crying, yeah?" Deidara smirked.

"Shut up." Itachi said with annoyance.

"Hm, she was brought to an unknown place and was separated from you too. Maybe she got lonely." Kisame said.

Itachi was quiet for a bit. "Kisame, go get Uzumaki."

Naruto came a few minutes later as Itachi told him to send Sakura back home.

"Send her back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, where did she go?" Itachi asked.

"After that, she said she was going to cool off and headed for the courtyard. But why should I follow orders from you?" Naruto frowned.

"You brought me back, and put this bracelet on me. There's no way for me to escape with my demon powers sealed. Sakura's served her purpose, right?" Itachi said with a sad smile. Naruto frowned and went to touch the cage on his waist. His blue eyes widened. The cage was opened and the yellow frog was gone!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura ran out of the building as she tried to wipe her tears away. She did a bad thing. She was horrible to cry like this at Itachi's birthday party. But she doesn't know how she could smile. An image of Itachi dancing with that girl entered her mind. It's like Itachi's gone really far away.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked. Sakura's green eyes snapped to a boy her real age if not younger. He had spiky raven hair that resembled that of a chicken's ass.

"It's nothing." Sakura said.

"That isn't your real form, is it?" He said. Sakura's mouth dropped. Oh no! She was caught!

"Y-Yes it is! I'm a demon! RAWR!" Sakura said as she made claw movements at him.

The guy raised an eyebrow as he smirked. Sakura realized that this guy looked like Itachi. "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about your age."

Sakura mentally screamed. She had already given everything away!

"Of course, I won't be fooled by a potion like that." Sakura frowned. What should she do? This demon could tell some high power guy and then something could happen to her friends. "Were you crying about Itachi?"

"Eh? You know Itachi?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Ah. I'm his younger brother, Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi had a little brother? This made her sad.

"I don't know anything about Itachi. Not his birthday, not that he had a fiancé, and not that he had a younger brother. He doesn't really talk about himself and I don't really ask either. But now, it's just bothering me." Sakura frowned as she closed her eyes.

"Stupid." Sasuke said. "Aren't his past and background trivial things? You've been happily living together without knowing or worrying about any of that stuff. For 16 years, you've continued to see a side of Itachi that perhaps no one in the entire demon world has ever seen. The Itachi you know is an Itachi known only to you." Sakura turned to look at Sasuke to see he had disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi sighed. So Sakura had gone home and there was nothing else to worry about. Scouting the guest of people, a hint of pink caught his eyes. There was Sakura, standing against a pole with a flower in hand. She looked up at him and smiled. Itachi immediately got up and headed towards Sakura.

"You! What are you doing? What's that idiot Uzumaki doing?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto got diarrhea." Sakura said with a blush. She noticed how close Itachi's face was to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her.

"He was supposed to tell you to go on ahead home." Itachi said as he sighed.

"I won't do that." Sakura said as she clung on to Itachi's shirt. "I want to go home together with you Itachi. " Itachi placed a hand on her head as he brought her closer to his chest.

"I get it. We'll go home then." Itachi smirked. The other demons wondered who the pink haired woman next to their Itachi was.

"Deidara! Who is that woman?" Ami growled.

"Itachi!" Fugaku called out as Mikoto looked at the woman next to her eldest son.

"Hey!" Hidan called out. "Guards, get him! Make sure he doesn't escape!"

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tightly. "Run Sakura!"

Itachi passed by Haku who was about to get a piece of pig to eat. "Haku, what are you doing. We're going home!"

"But the pig!" Haku cried. Itachi glared at the girly demon as he grabbed Haku by the collar of his shirt. The trio made it to the balcony as Hidan caught up to them with guards behind him.

"This is as far as you fucking go!" Hidan said pulling out his scythe. "Naruto sealed your powers. You can't fly and you can't go home. You lose. I finally understand. As long as you keep this brat by your side, you will be a pussy. Just let her go and come back."

"Weakness?" Itachi smirked. "You don't understand Hidan." Itachi grabbed Sakura by the waist. "When Sakura and I are together, we're invincible."

"Ribbit!" Sakura looked down at her ankles to see a familiar yellow frog with a key around its neck hopped around. She immediately grabbed it and took the key.

"Ack! The frog!" Naruto cried. Itachi fell backwards on the balcony as Hidan went to the edge to watch them fall back. The bracelet unlocked as Itachi was able to grow his wings. Sakura fell towards him as the two laced their hands together. Sakura smiled as they flew away with Haku trailing after them.

Sasuke stared up at the sky. "So aniki escaped."

"Sasuke." Karin said walking up to her brother. "You had Naruto bring Sakura here, didn't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "I was interested in the girl Aniki took in."

"Please go easy on the games." Karin said. "You're the King of the demon world."

"Ah." Sasuke said as he turned his head to the side and smirked.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Itachi, Sakura, and Haku continued to fly through the sky as Sakura latched herself on to Itachi.

"Don't do that." Itachi growled.

"Hmph, even though you were kissing that fiancé of yours..." Sakura pouted.

"Why were you watching? She's my fiancée, so it's okay." Itachi said coolly with a smirk.

That pissed Sakura off and made her blush at the same time. "I want a kiss too!" She demanded

"No." Itachi teased to make her angrier. The three finally made it home. Haku went inside to rest as he left the two in the courtyard.

"Oh, here." Sakura said handing him a flower. The stem was bent. "Sorry, it withered, but happy birthday." Sakura said with a smile and a light blush. Itachi gave her a gentle smile that he only gave to her. Sakura was happy that Itachi took the flower with his left hand. His right hand cupped her left cheek as his face drew near. Sakura's eyes widened when Itachi kissed her on the right cheek. She immediately put her hand over it as her face turned dark red. Itachi just smirked before walking away.

_I hope for Itachi's 200__th__ to be a wonderful year._

Sakura's older version of herself wore off and she was back to normal.

**Smooth, Itachi…very smooth. How was that? Itachi and Sakura are just too cute! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Yes, the king of the demon world is Sasuke. I want to know** **how you guys feel about this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review everyone. It will make me very happy.**

**Love Kumiko**


	8. Get On My Level Mutt

**I know it's been a while since I've updated. School and work has been taking my time away from the computer. Well let's continue on with the story.**

**Sakura no Akuma**

Sakura happily went out with Ino and Kiba to meet her new friends at a café. In just one day, it was her birthday. She would have thought that her birthday would have been in winter since that's when Itachi had found her. The man, however, thought it would be better for Sakura to celebrate her birthday in the spring time, so the two decided to have her birthday on March 28.

"Forehead, your birthday is tomorrow!" Ino squealed. Kiba's eyes widened at this new found information. "You're turning seventeen, aren't you?"

Sakura smiled as she nodded. "Yes. I'm so happy that you remembered."

"Have Itachi throw a huge party for you!" Ino grinned. Kiba frowned. Itachi…Bah! What was so special about that guy? Unknown to the demons, he remembered everything that night about finding out Sakura had lived with demons. He kept that secret to himself. He didn't like Itachi one bit. He could endanger Sakura any moment.

"Youthful restaurant at 9 sharp." Kiba said standing up and facing Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Huh?" She asked not really understanding what was going on. Ino's grin grew.

"I'll take you out tomorrow for your birthday. So dress nicely!" Kiba said. Sakura's eyes widened before she blushed. Really pretty, he added.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she went to hug him. Kiba blushed as he heard a gasp behind him. Kiba snapped his head to see Lee pointing at him.

"Kiba-san! Have you fallen for the beautiful Sakura-san as well?" Lee cried. Tenten rolled her eyes as she grabbed Lee and held him back.

"Lee, shut up." Tenten scowled before smiling at Sakura. "Hello again!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned as he walked to the group with Chouji behind him eating a bag of chips. Shino silently followed after him.

"So guys, tomorrow is Sakura's birthday!" Ino announced.

"Let's have a party tomorrow!" Tenten grinned. "It's good to finally make some girlfriends around here. It sucks being surrounded by boys all the time."

"Well we can't keep Sakura forever tomorrow. She has a date with Kiba at seven." Ino smirked.

Sakura blushed at all the attention and turned redder when Kiba gave her a flirtatious grin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow at Haku. He was ordering the maids to prepare the house for today's event. Today was Sakura's birthday?

"Don't tell me you don't remember her birthday?" Haku said surprised. "I've been planning this thing for days!"

"Hn." Itachi said as he frowned. Why didn't Sakura tell him? Speaking of Sakura, she had just made way to the castle with Ino.

"Hello ladies!" Haku greeted. Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi had made it into the room as Itachi was quietly sulking in the corner.

"Haku! Great, we need your help!" Ino said as she pulled on the confused demon.

"With what?" Haku asked.

"Helping Sakura decide what to wear for her date tonight!" Ino grinned as she looked over at Itachi to see him stiffen along with the other demons.

"I-Ino!" Sakura blushed as Ino pulled the two with her towards Sakura's room. The demons left in the room stood quietly still as none made a peep except for…

"Sakura-chan is going on a date! Sakura-chan is in love!" Tobi cheered.

"Shut up!" Deidara growled as he bonked Tobi on top of the head. "Who dares ask Sakura out on a date without my permission?"

"What are you, her father?" Sasori asked. Deidara pouted.

Kisame just scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'll be. Sakura is growing up to be a fine young lady. I wouldn't be surprised if she has more suitors than this!"

"No." Itachi said as he turned to face his friends with a dark look. "I won't allow it!"

Kisame sighed. "As your best friend, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Sakura is turning seventeen, Itachi. ONE-SEVEN. She's not the same little girl you took care of anymore. She's growing up and is going to experience new things like boys, make-up, parties, hell forbid sex and heart-breaks, more boys, etc. etc. Sooner or later she's going to meet some guy who will love her and protect her and you're going to have to let go of her hand and let her live her life."

Itachi frowned as he thought over Kisame's words. The others looked at Kisame in a new light.

"You actually sounded wise." Sasori commented, causing Kisame to glare at him.

"Maybe it might not be this guy she's going on a date with, but think of this as practice for the future." Kisame patted Itachi's shoulder. "Now, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Let Sakura-chan go on her date!" Tobi said confidently.

"Wrong!" Kisame said as he crossed his arms against his chest. This had everyone confused.

"What are you talking about Kisame?" Deidara asked.

"Tonight, we're going to follow Sakura on this little date on hers and make sure that punk she's going on the date with doesn't have any ideas, if you know what I mean." Kisame grinned evilly.

"But you just told me sooner or later she's going to meet some guy who will love her and protect her and we're going to have to let go of her hand and let her live her life." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I said _sooner_ or _later_, not now. What do you take me for? Like hell I'm going to let this guy try to court our princess without giving him a hard time." Kisame crackled. Itachi smirked. This was why he was best friends with this guy, not that he would ever admit that to Kisame.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ooh, you should wear this sexy thang!" Ino said shoving a tight emerald dress into Sakura's hands.

"I didn't even know I had this in my closet." Sakura said.

"You didn't. This is my birthday present for you!" Ino smiled as she pulled out silver heels. "Don't forget these bad boys as well!"

"Oh Ino, I couldn't." Sakura blushed. She had never worn a dress as short as this. Haku was turning red right next to her. Ever since she could remember, the maids would always tell her to never wear dresses or skirts that were above her fingertips.

"Nonsense, now change!" Ino said as Sakura headed to the bathroom. Ino sighed as she noticed Haku staring at her.

"You do know that Itachi-sama is going to follow Sakura-sama on this date." Haku pointed out.

"Of course, I did. Just because I'm blond, you think I'm an idiot? I'm just trying to help Itachi notice Sakura as the woman she is." Ino said. "And this is to also help them realize their feelings for each other. It's painfully obvious."

Haku chuckled. "Welcome to my world. I've noticed it for quite a while. But why help Sakura? Didn't you love Itachi-sama?"

"I did until I realized that Sakura held his heart and he held hers. Besides, I've been eyeing someone recently." Ino grinned.

Her phone began to ring. "Well, speak of the devil. Hello?"

"_Ino, I-It's Kiba."_

"Hello Kiba-kun. What can I help you with?"

"_I'm here but-"_

"But what? I thought you were a tough guy."

"_Not with five tall ass guys looking like they want to tear me limb to limb." _

Ino sighed. "I'll be down there soon." With that said, she hung up the phone as Haku stared at her surprised.

"Ino-sama, do you like-"He stopped when he saw Ino put a finger to her lips.

"Let's keep this a secret for now." Ino winked as she left the room, leaving Haku to his thoughts. He continued to look at where Ino once was before shaking his head.

"Ino-sama, you truly are an amazing woman." Haku smiled as he followed after the woman.

Kiba gulped as he felt trapped. He was currently squished between a large blue-skinned shark-like man who was holding a large sword between his legs and a boy who was fixing a puppet that held very sharp blades. At his left corner was a blonde guy who was making clay art and on the right was this hyper boy who kept asking him if he was a good boy. But these guys had nothing compared to the guy that sat across from him. This demon definitely had to be Satan himself. His eyes were glowing red as he was scowling at him.

Sure, at school, it was easy for him to get the girls. He was known as the hottest guy at school. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't one of those guys who think he could actually get any girl he wanted. He actually cared about girls' feelings. Hey, he had a sister who's been heartbroken a couple times. Sure he'd flirt a lot but he would know when to stop. But when he met Sakura, he could have sworn he fell in love. She was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't throw herself at him like other girls did. She was actually making him work hard for her attention. This was worth it, he thought to himself.

Too busy in his thoughts, he didn't notice the conversation the demons were having.

"It's the dog boy from before!" Deidara frowned. "What's his name?"

"Kida!" Kisame said.

"It's Kiba Inuzuka." Ino said coming in. Kiba looked to see Ino smiling at them all.

"Ino…" Itachi greeted with a glare, which Ino easily ignored.

"Kiba-kun!" Ino went and saved him from the overprotective demons.

"The birthday girl is ready!" Haku announced, coming into the room.

At that moment, the guys held their breaths as Ino and Haku smiled. Sakura came in her stunning tight green dress and silver heels. Her hair usual long straight hair was lightly curled. Ino had done a natural look on her. Her lips were painted with a tea-rose color as her eyes were covered with a neutral shade. She was…

"Beautiful…" Itachi whispered to himself. His eyes widened. What the heck? He did not just go and think that about Sakura. He had always described her as cute, lovely, or pretty. He mentally shook his head and soon glared at Kiba and Deidara who were having a hard time shutting their dropped jaws. Sasori's eyes glinted with surprise as Kisame whistled. Tobi was running around Sakura.

"Sakura-chan is so pretty! Pretty! Pretty! Pretty!" Tobi cheered.

Sakura let out a laugh. "Thank you Tobi-kun!"

Kiba finally came to his senses as he closed his mouth and took out a bouquet of white crocus. "For you."

Sakura blushed at the large bouquet as she sniffed them. "They're lovely." Kiba grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. He too was blushing. Itachi thought he was going to throw up with this puppy love.

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked offering his arm. Sakura nodded.

"Ino, can you hold the flowers for me?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded as the couple left the mansion.

"Now that that's over with, I'll just keep these crocuses." Ino said as she shut the door behind her.

"Why? Those are Sakura's!" Deidara said to his girl-version self.

"That's because Sakura hates crocus." Itachi said with a smirk. "She loves roses."

_**Itachi: 1 Mutt: 0**_

The mutt may be taking Sakura out tonight, but at least he knew her better than anyone else.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura's eyes widened with excitement as she saw where Kiba had taken her.

"This place is lovely!" Sakura grinned. Kiba grinned back as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Chouji's dad owns most of the food places around here and he was kind enough to hook us up." Kiba explained as he led Sakura inside the restaurant.

"Targets have been spotted." Tobi announced from behind a bush.

"Good job Tobi!" Deidara praised. "Now you know what to do right?"

"Tobi turns into a little kid and wants to find is mommy?" Tobi asked. Kisame nodded.

"Tobi is a good boy. Here's a lollipop." Kisame grinned. "Now then you go to Sakura and take her away from Kiba." Tobi gave him a mock salute as his body changed into that of a boy with goggles and spiky raven hair. His onyx eyes looked around to see Sakura laughing at something her date had said.

"Sakura-chan belongs to Itachi-niisan!" Tobi muttered to himself as he went into his act. Tobi began to walk towards Sakura as tears formed in his eyes and he began to cry, shocking the couple from their date.

"Aw, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she carried the boy in her arms, not knowing who he really was. The boy in her arms seemed to be at least five. Tobi continued to cry as Kiba looked around trying to find this boy's mother. Sakura frowned when the boy didn't answer. "What's your name kiddo?"

"To-Obito…" Tobi sniffled. "Obito lost momma!"

"Where did your momma go?"

"S-She told Obito to wait here. It's been two hours!" Tobi cried. Sakura's and Kiba's eyes widened with this sudden information. This poor boy!

"I know, you can stay with us until we find your mother." Sakura smiled at the boy.

"Huh?" Kiba's eyes widened. What about their date? Sakura soon turned to him with a look of doubt.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked. Kiba blushed as he nodded. Sakura pulled him into a hug. "You're so sweet!" Tobi suddenly didn't like the closeness this boy had with Sakura so he hit him with his lollipop.

"Ouch!" Kiba hissed as he stepped back. He glared at the boy who gave him a devilish smirk.

"Obito is a good boy!" Kiba's eyes widened. Why did that boy's smirk remind him of Itachi's smirk?

"Yes, Obito is a very good boy!" Sakura smiled as she continued to hold the little boy in her arms. Kiba silently growled as he glared daggers at the little brat who dared to stick his tongue at him. That bastard. Tobi's smirk grew. Stupid human boy. Tobi began to cry even more as he held himself tighter to Sakura's body. Mhm, she was soft. No wonder his cousin wanted to keep her to himself. Her blood smelled delicious.

"Why are you crying Obito-kun?" Sakura asked worried for the boy.

"M-Mutt is scary. Ugly too!" Tobi said pointing at Kiba with a lollipop stuck to his hair. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Kids say the darnest things, huh?" Sakura smiled. Kiba and Tobi couldn't help but notice how pretty Sakura was when she smiled. They both blushed.

"Obito needs to go peepee!" Sakura blushed as she looked over to Kiba. Kiba slowly took the kid to the bathroom as Sakura went to their table to wait for them.

In the bathroom, Kiba pushed the kid in. "I'm on a date with a beautiful girl and you had to get lost and come to us. What a drag!" He whined. Tobi frowned.

"Pathetic human boy. You're not worthy of Sakura-chan!" Obito said as he stared at Kiba. Kiba was surprised at the sudden dark aura that surrounded the boy. Before he knew it, the boy's eyes turned a bloody red color with three black marks in it. He fell into darkness.

"Tobi is a good boy! Mission accomplished!" Tobi said as Kisame and Deidara appeared in the bathroom as well.

"Good job. Now let's take this punk home. Sasori should be getting done with his part of the mission." Kisame said as he hoisted Kiba on his shoulder and vanished.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura pouted as a beautiful woman came to the table. She was so doll-like, Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Hello, I want to thank you for helping my son Obito." The woman bowed.

"O-Oh no, it was no problem." Sakura bowed back.

"Your friend had to leave early. Something came up. He apologizes." With that the woman walked away with Obito running to her. Obito waved goodbye as they left the restaurant. Sakura sighed. She wondered if something happened to Kiba. She left her table and began to head out. So much for dinner. Sakura's stomach growled as she blushed.

"Hungry?" A smooth voice said. Sakura looked down the stairs of the restaurant to see Itachi standing there with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Itachi!" Sakura said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here outside?"

"I could ask you the question." Itachi asked as he led her back home.

"Kiba had to leave early." Sakura said sadly. It seemed like Kisame's plan worked perfectly.

_**Itachi:1 Mutt: -1**_

"Well, you still have three hours left until your birthday is over." Itachi said as he closed Sakura's eyes with his hands. The two finally made it to the castle. He led her to the backyard.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Just be patient." Itachi smiled as he finally removed his hands from Sakura's eyes. Her eyes widened as there was a large table with presents and food. They were at Haku's rose garden. There was a large banner that said 'Happy Birthday Sakura'. In front of her were Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Haku, Ino, and the maids and butlers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Everyone said. Sakura couldn't help but feel like crying.

"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked as he poked her on the forehead.

"B-Because I'm so happy!" Sakura said. Itachi rolled his eyes as Sakura celebrated her birthday. At the end of the night, Sakura had opened her presents and everyone helped clean up. They all soon left to hit the hay. That left Sakura, Itachi, and Haku alone in the backyard. Haku continued to clean up, ignoring the two. Itachi noticed Sakura was glaring at him.

"What?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't get a present from you…" Sakura said in a sad tone.

"That's because I haven't given it to you yet, idiot." Itachi announced. Sakura looked at Itachi confused. She looked at his hands to seem him not carrying anything. He chuckled as he bent down so his face was close to Sakura's. She looked at him questionably before her eyes widened. She felt soft lips against hers. Sakura's face turned bright red as she fainted.

"SAKURA-SAMA!" Haku said in shock.

Itachi chuckled as he walked back inside his castle.

_**Itachi: 100 Mutt: -1**_

"Get on my level, mutt!" Itachi said to himself with a victorious smirk.

**Oh Itachi, needs to stop teasing Sakura so much. I love this couple so much! Ugh. My favorite crack pairing next to DeiSaku and NejiSaku. Is SaiSaku even considered crack? Or more like close to-canon? Because if anything else, I think Sai has a better chance of getting with Sakura than any of the Naruto guys right now with how the manga is going. Anyways, please review everyone.**


	9. Trouble Rises For Both Worlds

**Blah, I updated! Sorry for being MIA for so long. College is taking a toll on me. I'm always stressed and tired. I've been so lazy to update. I've felt so bad for not updating. Please forgive me everyone. Now let's get on to the chapter everyone's been waiting for.**

**Sakura to Akuma**

It was a nice spring day at Itachi's castle when Sakura asked a question.

"Can I go to high school?" Sakura asked innocently as she stared at Itachi with her large green eyes. Haku, who was braiding Sakura's long pink hair, paused as he looked up at his master. Kisame looked at Sakura then to Itachi in shocked. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the girl while Deidara waited patiently as he was suffocating Tobi by his legs.

"You want to go to school?" Itachi asked in a tone challenging Sakura to continue the subject. Sakura, ignorant to it, nodded excitedly.

"Kiba-kun and the others were talking about it yesterday. Their school is starting next week. It's going to be their last semester supposedly." Sakura grinned. "Kiba-kun said that their school was really nice! I want to be a student."

Itachi mentally strangled a Kiba in his mind and then stabbed him on a cross for 72 hours. He was getting annoyed of the little mutt. Kiba-kun this, Kiba-kun that. Sakura never called him with a 'kun' at the end.

"No." Itachi said. His face betraying nothing of what he thought.

"But Itachi, I want to go to school!" Sakura pouted.

"I think it would be a good experience for Sakura." Sasori nodded.

"I agree." Haku put his two cents in. "That way, Sakura-sama would be able to make more friends that are girls!"

"Send her to an all-girls school then." Itachi said as he began to walk away.

"But Ino even said that this would be a good experience for me!" Sakura whined.

"Ino said that huh?" Itachi asked. "Alright…I'll allow you to go if Ino goes to that school with you." He said with a smirk.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Me? Go to a p-p-p-"Ino could barely speak. Sakura and Itachi had visited Ino at her place the next day for tea.

"A public school…" Itachi smirked as he finished her sentence. "Sakura here really wants to go to Leaf High with that mu-I mean Inuzuka and the others. I'm afraid Sakura might be overwhelmed. And being the wonderful friend that you are, you wouldn't let her suffer by herself, would you? Besides weren't you the one who said this would be a good experience for her?"

"Yeah, for Sakura! Ino Yamanaka and public school do not mix well! A person of my status does not go to a public school." Ino frowned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was going to be defiant. "I go to an all-girls school and it's already hell for me! What makes you think I'd go to a public school?"

"P-Please Ino! I really want to go. Kiba-kun told me all these wonderful stories about his high school. Since we're both the same level and really smart, we'll be able to catch up with everyone in no time!" Sakura said as she turned her puppy eyes to Ino who twitched.

"No, I, Ino Yamanaka, am not going to attend some low class school! You can't make me!"

**XxXxXxX**

A few days later…

"I can't believe I'm going to a public school…" Ino said as Sakura and Haku walked to the public school in their uniforms. It was a sailor outfit of olive green and white. The tie was a nice plum purple color. They both wore black high knee socks and black shoes with inch heels. "I can't believe I'm going to a public school!"

"It can't be that bad!" Sakura grinned as she held hands with the devastated girl. "I'm surprised Itachi and the others didn't walk us to school."

"I'll kill him the next time I see him." Ino muttered darkly as the school was in view. He had dared to threaten her, that bastard.

"I'll turn in your papers, there will be a lady named Shizune who will walk you to your class." As the three departed, Sakura and Ino met a pretty lady with short black hair and matching eyes. When her eyes fell upon the new two students, she smiled.

"You must be Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san." Shizune said as she shook their hands. "I'm Shizune. The head nurse and assistant to the principal of this school, Tsunade Senju."

"I-It's nice to meet you!" Sakura said as she bowed. Ino just nodded. She was of a high class. She was not one to do bowing.

"Let me lead you to your classroom." Shizune said as she led the girls down the hall. After a few minutes of walking, Shizune took them to a room on the third floor; 3-B. Shizune opened the sliding door as the noises of the students in the class were heard. "Everyone, settle down. We have two new students transferring into your class today. Ladies, you may come in."

People gasped as Ino came in first. Boys were beginning to throw out their numbers and saying how pretty she was.

"Where's your friend?" Shizune asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Ino said calmly before she turned to the class. Girls were gossiping about how beautiful the girl was. She looked like a model. The new student had perfect hair, perfect complexion, and a perfect body. Guys were drooling over her. Ino shook her head before she cleared her throat and smiled at the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm turning 17 this September. I love flowers and love organizing them. Though I seem like your average sweet girl, I don't take shit from anyone. If you're a fake person don't bother talking to me. If you mess with my friend who is also the other new girl, I know people who will kill you!" Ino smiled sweetly. "Please treat me kindly."

The class sweat dropped. Ino scouted the class and saw familiar people in the class.

"Kiba! I didn't know you and the others were going to be in this class!" Ino said as she skipped to him.

"Nice going for a first impression…" Kiba said.

"You're one troublesome woman." Shikamaru said before he continued to stare back out the window.

"It's nice to have class with you!" Tenten smiled. "Will Sakura be in this class as well?" Ino nodded at her question.

"Yosh, this semester will be truly fun." Lee grinned.

"Ah." Shino nodded.

The sound of the door sliding opened as a bubbly pink haired girl entered. The class was stunned by Sakura's looks.

"Ah! Kiba! Shikamaru! Chouji! Tenten! Shino!" Sakura said happily as she jumped and hugged her friends. Shizune sweat dropped as she called Sakura back to the front.

"Sakura-san. I heard this is the first time you've ever gone to school. So you probably don't know the protocol. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno. She's been home schooled since she was born so how she acts will seem very different to you. Sakura, please tell the class about yourself."

"M-My name is Sakura Haruno. I just turned 17 last week. This is the first time I've ever been to school. I hope to be friends with every one of you!" Sakura smiled as the boys blushed while girls mumbled about how cute and cuddly she was. "S-So please treat me kindly!"

"SO CUTE!" The class shouted. Kiba frowned as he glared at every guy in the room.

"She's taken." A deep and smooth voice said. Sakura turned around as girls screamed with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh my, who are you?" Shizune asked as she blushed.

"The name is Deidara Iwa." He grinned. "You guys can call me Deidara-sensei." He came behind Sakura and placed an arm around Sakura's shoulder affectionately. "She's off limits. So don't even think about trying to get at my Sakura-chan." Kiba gulped as he felt Deidara glare at him first before looking at the other boys in the class.

"Are you going out with Sakura-chan?" The girls in class began to ask the soon popular teacher.

"Why of course I-"

"Deidara." A cold voice called out. Girls had a massive nosebleed while Sakura smiled, Ino glared, and Kiba paled. Coming into the class was Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi.

"What are you doing here?" Ino growled as she glared at Itachi.

"I'm the new school doctor." Itachi smirked. "The name is Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm the new P.E. Teacher. I'm Kisame."

"I'm the new art teacher Sasori."

"I'm Tobi!" The class paused and waited for Tobi to continue his sentence as for why he was at the school.

"Um, who are you?" A boy asked.

"I'm the teacher's aide for Deidara-sempai." Tobi said cheerfully.

Kiba frowned. Somehow, he had a feeling that this semester was going to be trouble.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When school was out, Kiba walked to the nurse's office to find Itachi looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Kiba, what can I do for you?" Itachi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I'm the school doctor of course." Itachi said with a smirk.

"You need to stop following Sakura around. She's old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn't need you to baby her 24/7." Kiba frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Since you're a demon, you're going to cause more problems for Sakura in the future."

If Itachi was surprised that Kiba remembered he was a demon, he didn't show it. "Is that all?"

"Sakura is my friend! I will not allow her to be put in danger because of you. You don't deserve to be around her!" Kiba said. Before he knew it, his back hit the wall as his feet were dangling. Itachi held him by the collar of his shirt as his eyes glowed red. Kiba had the urge to piss his pants right now.

"You don't know anything about me, mutt." Itachi growled. "I would never do anything to put Sakura in danger. I'd rather die than let that happen."

"Oi! Itachi, put him down." A deep voice said. Kiba turned to his left to see Kisame coming in with Tobi.

"What's going on?" Tobi asked.

"Nothing…" Itachi said as he dropped Kiba and stalked out of the room where he was soon attacked by fan girls.

Kisame closed the door to tune out the sounds of screaming. "Sorry about Itachi. Guessing about how he was acting, it was about Sakura, wasn't it?" Kiba nodded as he fixed himself.

"Itachi-nii cares a lot about Sakura-chan! He loves her! Tobi can tell. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said happily. Kiba looked at him stunned before he glared.

"You were that little bastard at the restaurant. I can't believe you guys! Sakura should be able to hang out with other people without you guys following her." Kiba said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You like Sakura-chan a lot don't you?" Tobi said nodding to himself. Kiba couldn't help but blush.

"I'll tell you now that you have tough competition." Kisame said as he sat down on one of the beds. "Itachi found Sakura when she was just a little baby. To Sakura, Itachi is her entire world. She loves him just as much as he loves her. One would die without the other. The sad thing about it is that they are both too dense to see it. Well, more like in denial. To save yourself from heartbreak, just give up on her now."

"I can't do that. I like Sakura so much…" Kiba muttered. Kisame and Tobi exchanged looks.

Sasori sighed as he began to walk away. Things were becoming troublesome.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Up on the roof top, a shadowy figure looked over the school.

"So this is where my dear nephew is." A dark voice said.

"Yes, it seems him and the others are here because they have become overprotected of the human girl that Itachi has been taking care of." Another voice said as he pushed his glasses up with his right middle finger.

"A human girl? How disgusting. Kabuto, what does she look like?"

With a flick of his wrist, Kabuto summoned a picture of a pink haired girl and green eyes. His master raised an eye brow as he became intrigued with her looks. "I'll admit she's beautiful. She would be the perfect queen for Sasuke. He is looking for a queen. I even heard from his mother that he has become interested in her as well."

"What are you planning, milord?" Kabuto asked. The man brushed back his raven hair before smirking.

"I want the girl myself." He answered. "If she was able to get most of the strongest demons wrapped around her finger, there must be something special. I'll advice Sasuke in bringing the girl to the underworld."

"What if she has some weird powers to heal Sasuke-sama's sickness that is bound to happen?"

"You've been mixing in the drugs in his food right? Sasuke will die from it as long as Itachi stays in this world. I will kill Itachi after that and take the throne for myself. If she is a threat to my plans, I'll just kill her before then."

"You're evil."

"Of course, you have to be one in order to take control of the demon world." With that the two vanished.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto frowned as the king was cough quite harshly. Sasuke was lying in his bed due to the sudden illness.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as Karin came and brought her brother some water.

"I-I'm fine." Sasuke managed to say.

"Your heart rate is speeding." A voice said as he walked in.

"Uncle Madara." Sasuke nodded.

"Are you alright?" Madara asked as he placed a hand on top of Sasuke's forehead. "You seem to be burning up."

Karin glared at the older Uchiha. Ever since she met him, she never liked him. He had this evil aura around him. He was secretive and cruel. To her, it seemed like he is planning something. She told her mother, but Mikoto just brushed it off as paranoia.

"I was speaking to Fugaku earlier. It seems it is time to choose you a bride." Madara said as he took a seat next to his nephew.

"No one in this world interests me. They're just after money and fame." Sasuke scoffed. Kabuto soon came into the room.

"What about the world above? How about that girl that is always with Itachi?" Madara asked.

Karin narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about Sakura?"

"I know everything, _niece_." Madara said with sarcasm dripping in his tone as he went to pat her head as well.

"Don't call me that!" Karin snapped as she slapped his hand away. Before she knew it, she was up against the wall with Madara's large hand choking her.

"KARIN!" Naruto called out but he was held back by Kabuto who had succeeded in knocking Sasuke out. "SASUKE! WHY YOU?" Karin gasped for air as Madara slammed her against the wall.

"Respect your elders wench." Madara said. Before he could hit her, sand enveloped his fist. "What the-"

"What is going on here?" the sudden guest said.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto said shocked. Gaara was out of his room? Gaara took his time to analyze the scene. His jade eyes narrowed.

"You're going against King." Gaara stated as he looked over to the unconscious man.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kabuto asked as he held his grip on Naruto tighter. Kabuto was sent flying. Gaara had attacked him with his sand. Madara dropped Karin to the ground as he went to Kabuto.

"Seems things aren't going to plan. Good day." Madara soon disappeared. Karin tried to control her breath as she went to her brother.

"Sasuke!" Karin said as she shook him. "Sasuke."

"Sis, you're annoying…" Sasuke muttered. She could tell he was in pain. Just what the hell did Kabuto do to him? "Where's Madara?"

"Gone. Gaara saved us!" Naruto said as he went to his friend. Gaara had been confined into his room for years because he was accused of killing his father. He was only able to go out of his room when with his siblings, cousin, Naruto, or the King Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he tried to get up. His heart rate was beating fast once more as he coughed out blood.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried out as he went to his best friend.

"He's been poisoned!" Karin exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "What do we do?"

"Damn that Madara. Karin, go get your father. Gaara, stay here with Sasuke. I need to get the healer." Naruto said as he vanished into a black portal.

Gaara sighed as he tucked the king back into bed. Something terrible was happening to the underworld.

X

X

X

X

X

X

x

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! OH NOES SASUKE! Stupid Madara. Shit is about to get real! Just like in Naruto chapter 539. *SPOILER ALERT***

**OMG! NEJI WTF! I think it's a Zetsu that is disguised as Neji to get to Sakura. I'll be honest I grinned at the NejiSaku service! But Sakura, this is your chance to redeem yourself. KICK ASS GIRL! Hopefully, she fights Kabuto.**

**ANYWAYS, please review everyone!**


	10. I Love Itachi?

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in like forever. I've been so busy with paper work for school and I've been traveling. I will be heading to Vegas on July 14-18. Do I have any readers there? Well I made this chapter more exciting to make up for the lack of updates. I really need to work on that. Enjoy.**

**Sakura to Akuma**

Sakura was excited for the next day of school. Not only was she able to go to school with her friends, Itachi was going to be there. It was like her wish come true. When she made it to her first class, she wasn't surprised to see Deidara surrounded by the girls in the class.

"Dei-sensei, can you help me with this problem?" A girl asked as she played with her hair.

"No, I asked him first!" Another girl cried.

Sakura shook her head as she went to head to her seat. Before she knew it, Deidara came up behind her.

"Sakura, yeah!" Deidara cried as he lifted her into his arms.

"You're a teacher. You shouldn't treat her like that. You'd get removed from the school." Kiba said as he threw a book at him.

"Why I ought to-"

"Deidara." A voice said. Deidara, Sakura, and Kiba turned around to see a busty blonde with hazel eyes come into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, yeah." Deidara bowed.

"Is this Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she eyed the pink-haired girl.

"Ah, she's the one, yeah." Deidara said.

"H-Hello!" Sakura said as she bowed to the beautiful lady in front of her. "Are you what they call the principal?"

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. Cute girl. "Yes, my name is Tsunade Senju. I heard so much about you."

"What are you doing here, yeah?" Deidara interfered causing Tsunade to place her attention once more on him.

"Gather up your friends and meet me in my office. Shikamaru, you'll be in charge of the class until Deidara-sensei comes back." Tsunade ordered. Shikamaru didn't lift his head up from his desk. Narrowing her eyes, she walked up to the boy and placed her lips near his right ear. "NARA!"

Said boy jumped up in his seat as he lazily looked up into a pair of breast. "How troublesome. What?"

Tsunade fought the urge to roll her eyes at the young human boy. "You're in charge of the class. I have to discuss something with your sensei." With that said, the principal and Deidara walked out of the class room.

The two began to walk down the crowded hallways as students tried to make it in time for their classes.

"It's been a while since we've last seen each other." Tsunade began to say as she held her right wrist with her left hand behind her back. Her pig tails were swaying side to side.

"It's been a century since you've left the demon world." Deidara said. "You're still using that aging power to make yourself seem young, yeah?"

Before he knew it, he was punched in the face and was sent flying towards Itachi and the others and ended up face down in front of Itachi. Kisame tilted his head back as he roared in laughter.

"You never changed, Beautiful." Kisame said as he sent a wink at her. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." Tsunade said. "Now let's go into my office. There are things I'd like to discuss with you guys, especially you Itachi."

"Ah." Itachi nodded as the six entered the office.

"Did Tobi get in trouble?" Tobi asked as he took a seat on one of the five chairs that were placed in front of Tsunade's desk.

"No, but you and Itachi are related to the problem." Tsunade sighed as she took a seat in her chair. "Sasuke, the king of the underworld, had fallen gravely ill."

At this, Itachi's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"He attacked your brother and by 'he' I mean your insanely psycho uncle. Madara is trying to take control of the underworld. Naruto came to get me late last night. I-I couldn't do anything for your brother. Even though I'm the strongest demon in healing, I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." Tsunade frowned. "I tried everything I knew."

"That's why you have to fucking come back home." Everyone turned their heads to see Hidan chilling in the corner. "When that brat dies, you have to take the throne from Madara. He's going to do everything in his power to keep you away."

"Well, good luck with that." Itachi said as he got up.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! You really are a bastard. Don't you care about anything? He might even threaten to do something to that pink-haired bitch while he's at it." Hidan said. "You know your uncle is the most insane person in the underworld."

"Don't tell me something I already know." Itachi said as he began to walk out the door. "I'll handle things my way."

"Would you continue to do so, even if your way would result with that girl losing her life in the end?" Surprisingly, it wasn't Hidan who spoke up but Naruto who entered the room with a ramen in a cup.

"Naruto, what are you still doing here?" Tsunade asked. "I thought you went home last night."

"Well, I was about to but then I ended up at this place called Ichiraku Ramen. This is the best thing ever! We should have some down in the demon realm!" Naruto grinned as he began to eat the ramen.

"Still an idiot I see." Sasori commented as he was examining his mini puppet.

"Still playing with dolls?" Naruto shot back causing the people in the room to chuckle. "Your cousin was the one who saved Sasuke."

"Gaara?" Sasori asked surprised. "What was he doing out of his room?"

"I have no idea. He just said he felt something powerful and evil pass by his room and he couldn't help but check out what was going on. Madara and Kabuto have been poisoning Sasuke for a while now. Madara even went so far as to strangle Karin. I couldn't do anything because Kabuto held me down."

"What does Sakura have anything to do with this?" Itachi asked as he faced the young blonde haired demon.

"Everything." Naruto answered. "You have to admit, there's something odd about her. She's stronger than most humans in this world, but she doesn't have the powers of a demon."

"I have to agree with Naruto." Tsunade said as she nodded her head. "I heard from your sister Karin that Madara considers Sakura a threat to his plans and this is Madara we're talking about. He wouldn't be afraid of a human girl if she didn't have something that makes him weary of her."

"Where did you find her exactly?" Sasori asked Itachi.

"She was in a basket in front of the gates of the castle. I was heading home with I stumbled upon her. She's nothing but a human girl. It's as simple as that." Itachi argued.

"But the possibilities of h-"Tsunade was caught off guard by the look Itachi gave her.

"If Madara wants to get to Sakura, he has to go through me." He said in a cold voice. "If you excuse me…" He soon left the room with the door clicking behind him.

"Man, Itachi can be scary when he wants to." Kisame shivered.

"What are we going to do?" Tobi asked.

"Just watch for any signs of Madara and keep Sakura under close watch. We cannot have her have any interactions with Madara or that Kabuto."

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"As you guys know, I was here to watch over the human world since I made a deal with the last king in order to stay here with my late husband. I can ask Orochimaru and Jiraiya to look out from the realm below. Naruto, it's you and Hidan's job to watch out below as well. Report any suspicious activities to me ASAP. You are dismissed." Tsunade said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi growled as everything came to him. His beloved brother was gravely ill. Sakura's life was in danger. His uncle was the cause for all this. Before he knew it, his confrontation with Kiba recently came to mind.

_"You need to stop following Sakura around. She's old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn't need you to baby her 24/7." Kiba frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Since you're a demon, you're going to cause more problems for Sakura in the future."_

_If Itachi was surprised that Kiba remembered he was a demon, he didn't show it. "Is that all?"_

_"Sakura is my friend! I will not allow her to be put in danger because of you. You don't deserve to be around her!" Kiba said. Before he knew it, his back hit the wall as his feet were dangling. Itachi held him by the collar of his shirt as his eyes glowed red. Kiba had the urge to piss his pants right now._

_"You don't know anything about me, mutt." Itachi growled. "I would never do anything to put Sakura in danger. I'd rather die than let that happen."_

Yet, Sakura is already in danger for just being associated with him. Itachi couldn't help but punch the wall. A small gasp was heard when Itachi looked to his right. There stood Sakura, staring at him worried.

"Sakura, what are you doing out of class?" Itachi asked.

"W-Well, Deidara didn't come back yet and I was worried. Is everything all right?" Sakura asked as she took a hold of the fist that was against the wall. Pulling it out, there were scratches and cuts all over. Sakura pouted pulling him to his office and cleaning his injury.

"Where are the gauzes?" Sakura asked. Itachi chuckled before going to a cabinet and took out what she wanted. Sakura smiled as she began to wrap his hand.

"I-It's not that good, but it's better than nothing." Sakura grinned. Itachi's eyes widened when Sakura kissed his knuckles. Sakura realized what she did and blushed. "Haku used to do that for me when I was younger. He said it would help heal the injury quickly." Getting up, Sakura quickly headed for the door.

"Um, I'll see you later Itachi!" Sakura said still red in the face before leaving the great demon by himself. Looking down at his hand, he realized the wraps were still loose and was going to retighten them. He was surprised to see that his hands looked brand new. For a demon, injuries these small would take ten minutes for it to heal completely. His was gone in less than a minute.

Itachi couldn't help but think back about the conversation from earlier.

"_What does Sakura have anything to do with this?" Itachi asked as he faced the young blonde haired demon._

"_Everything." Naruto answered. "You have to admit, there's something odd about her. She's stronger than most humans in this world, but she doesn't have the powers of a demon."_

Did Sakura have some power she didn't know she possessed?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Mikoto tried to hold in her tears as she watched her son have difficulty breathing. Shizune and Karin were performing a jutsu as Sasuke was put into a coma. A light green barrier was place around him as his breathing went back down to normal.

"How is he?" Fugaku asked as Shizune released her hand seals.

"He's out of danger for now. I placed a temporary seal on the poison, but if we don't find a cure for it soon, he will die." Shizune said as she frowned.

Mikoto choked back a sob as she leaned towards her husband. Fugaku looked over to Karin and noticed the bruise around her throat. He frowned. No one would hurt his daughter and get away with it.

"Karin." Fugaku called out to his adopted daughter. She never did tell him who attacked them. "Who did this to you and your brother?" Karin bit down on her lower lip as she placed a hand around her throat. She looked down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "KARIN." Fugaku raised his voice, making Karin jump.

"Honey! Can't you see that she's traumatized?" Mikoto said as she went and wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's alright dear."

Karin shook her head as she pushed herself away from her mother. "It was M-Madara…"

Fugaku's eyes widened at the name. His brother did this?

"He's planning to get the throne from Sasuke." Karin said. "Itachi is in the way though. He's trying to separate the brothers. The only thing ruining his plans is Sakura."

"Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

"The human girl Itachi took in. For some reason, Madara considers her a threat and might use her against Itachi in order to get his way."

"What is so special about her?" Fugaku questioned. "She's just a human. Itachi is disgracing us for raising that thing."

"No father. There's something different about Sakura. She's stronger than most humans that I have encountered but she isn't a demon. There's more than meets the eye with her." Karin argued.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Her father asked.

Karin smiled. "Why, we visit Itachi at his home of course. You can see for yourself then. Kakashi and the others can take care of Sasuke while we're gone."

"Ooh honey, that sounds like a splendid idea. We get to see Itachi's home." Mikoto's mood was going up. Fugaku sighed, anything for his wife.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Once Haku made sure that Sakura was sound asleep, he headed straight to the common room where everyone was present.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked as she relaxed against the chair she was sitting on. Itachi had called her over saying that he had something important to announce to everyone. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were on one couch. Hidan, Tobi, and Haku sat on another. Itachi had sat on a chair opposite of Tsunade.

"I want you to erase Sakura's memories." Itachi said calmly.

"WHAT!" Deidara shouted. "Why would you want to do such a thing, yeah?"

"Like fucking seriously?" Hidan asked, surprised with the turn of events.

Kisame and Sasori chose to be silent. Tobi was loss for words. Haku stared at Itachi with a look of disbelief.

"I'm…I'm putting Sakura's life in danger." Itachi said as he stared at the ground. "Madara is after her because he knows she means something to me, to all of us. She is our weakness and we need to get rid of that. Sakura will only be in danger if she is with us. So Tsunade-sama, erase Sakura's memories of all this, of us…of me."

Tsunade's hazel eyes stared at the pitiful man in front of him. "But there's a chance Sakura has the power to stop Madara. Like Naruto stated, she's stronger than most humans. She must have some power dormant inside of h-"

"I SAID NO!" Itachi shouted, shocking the medic demon. Never had the man raise his voice at her or anyone in that matter. "I won't let her close to Madara. I won't let anything bad happen to her."

"Is that a wise choice son?" A deep voice said. Everyone turned around to see Fugaku and Mikoto entering the room from a portal.

"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama." Tsunade bowed as well did everyone else.

"It's been a long time Tsunade." Mikoto said with a gentle smile. "Dear, are you really going to erase that girl's memories?"

"How is Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Mikoto's smile fell as she clenched her fists. Fugaku cleared his throat.

"Shizune and your sister placed a jutsu on him for the time being. He's in a coma and is under the watch of Kakashi and the others." Itachi nodded his head towards his father.

"It is what I have decided." Itachi said with no hesitance.

"Itachi, if I am to erase Sakura's memories, you can no longer see her. You can no longer talk to her. She will no longer be a part of your life, and you in hers. You will no longer exist to her. Is that what you want?" Tsunade asked. Itachi closed his eyes as memories of Sakura from the day he found her until now flew into his mind.

_"Hm, smiling at a demon huh? That's pretty gutsy" Itachi said holding the baby up by the blanket. Haku smiled. It seemed like the master liked the baby._

_"This is what it probably means when people say smile like a flower" Haku said._

_"A flower? Haku, the plant you're raising on earth doesn't look like this though." Itachi said._

_Haku sweat dropped. "It was just a figure of speech, Itachi-sama"_

_Itachi used both his hands as he lifted the baby up in the air. It giggled even more as its small chubby hands tried to reach out for him. "A flower, huh?" Looking at the baby's soft pink hair and green eyes, it soon clicked._

_"Alright, I've decided. I'm going to name you Sakura."_

XxXxXxX

_Itachi was walking around the castle as he heard footsteps behind him. Looking back, he saw the now toddler Sakura looking at him, smiling with all her child innocence._

"_Hn…" He said as he began to walk away. He heard Sakura following him like a little duckling._

_Itachi jumped a bit when he heard the girl behind him fall. He looked back as he saw her slowly get up. Surprisingly, she didn't cry. Instead, she smiled._

"_Is she retarded?" Itachi asked himself. Pissed off for some reason, he carried the brat with his cane as he handed the human child to Haku. "Make her study the things you study!"_

_XxXxXxX_

"_Itachi! Here's a flower for you!"_

_XxXxXxX_

"_Good night, Itachi-sama!" Haku called out._

_As Itachi entered his room, he saw it was raining outside and there was thunder. He noticed under his bed, something pink. Opening the covers, he looked under his bed. _

"_Sakura? What are you doing so late at night? Get back to your room, and sl-"Itachi stopped when he took in the sight in front of him. Never had he seen Sakura's face so frightened before with tears running down her cheeks. The eight year old had her hands over her ears._

_Before he knew it, Sakura flew into his chest as she continued to cry._

"_Sakura? What? What's wrong?" Itachi asked shocked. "What, you're afraid of thunder?"_

"_Scary…" Sakura cried._

"_Why are you under my bed?" Itachi asked._

"_I-If Itachi is nearby, it's not as scary…" Sakura said hugging his leg with her little arms._

"_Alright, just let go of me already."_

"_Noo!" Sakura cried._

_XxXxXxX_

_"NO!" Sakura shouted as she stepped in front of Itachi and spread her arms wide open. "Itachi belongs to me! So you can't take him away!" Itachi eyes widened as a small smile appeared on his face. He soon stopped as he thought about what she said._

_"Hn. Since when did we agree that I belong to you?" Itachi asked as he sweat dropped._

_XxXxXxX_

_"I found you." Itachi smirked. Sakura's eyes widened with tears in her eyes. Sakura closed her eyes as she flung herself onto Itachi. "W-Wait." He felt himself falling as he fell on his back and Sakura on his lap._

_"W-Why?" Sakura cried. "Why did you only give yourself five minutes? What if you hadn't found me?"_

_"But I did."_

_"What if there hadn't been a thunderstorm?"_

_"Then you'd be behind the curtains in your room."_

_"Wow, Itachi! How'd you guess?" Sakura asked surprised._

_Itachi sighed. Every time Sakura would play hide-and-seek with the maids when she was younger, she'd always hide in the curtains in her room._

_"Of course I know." Itachi said as he let out a smile just for Sakura. He gently cupped her left cheek before moving a few strands of her pink hair behind her ear. Sakura looked at him confused. "I know everything about Sakura." Sakura blushed._

_XxXxXxXxX_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Everyone said. Sakura couldn't help but feel like crying._

_"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked as he poked her on the forehead._

_"B-Because I'm so happy!" Sakura said. Itachi rolled his eyes as Sakura celebrated her birthday. At the end of the night, Sakura had opened her presents and everyone helped clean up. They all soon left to hit the hay. That left Sakura, Itachi, and Haku alone in the backyard. Haku continued to clean up, ignoring the two. Itachi noticed Sakura was glaring at him._

_"What?" Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_"I didn't get a present from you…" Sakura said in a sad tone._

_"That's because I haven't given it to you yet, idiot." Itachi announced. Sakura looked at Itachi confused. She looked at his hands to see him not carrying anything. He chuckled as he bent down so his face was close to Sakura's. She looked at him questionably before her eyes widened. She felt soft lips against hers. Sakura's face turned bright red as she fainted._

_XxXxXxXxX_

"_I love you Itachi! I love you even if you are a demon. I want to be by your side forever."_

Itachi continued to keep his calm façade on as he nodded. "Yes, please erase her memories as soon as possible." With that said, he turned around to go back to his room leaving the other demons shocked and angry.

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he even care about how Sakura would feel about this, yeah?" Deidara growled.

"Deidara…" Sasori said trying to calm the blonde demon down. "Itachi is taking this harder than it looks."

Itachi's parents looked at Tsunade who understood the message. She nodded as she went to Sakura's room. Sakura was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Doing a few hand signs, she touched Sakura's forehead as a sharp pain hit her. Letting go of the sleeping girl, Tsunade examined her hand to see a cherry blossom mark on the corner of her palm. She narrowed her eyes as the familiar mark. Where had she seen this before? Whatever it was, it had prevented her from erasing her memories. Well, it was up to Fugaku and Mikoto now.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day, Ino had sat next to her best friend who was finishing up the problem Deidara had left on the board. The bell rang, signaling that it was break.

"Um, excuse me." A girl said, catching Sakura's and Ino's attention. "Hi, I'm Raiko Tanaka from that seat all the way over there. Let's be friends!" Sakura took in the girl's appearance. She had an aura of elegance like Hinata. She had long brown hair and light purple eyes. Ino glared at the girl. She had a bad feeling about her.

"Of course!" Sakura beamed.

"…and there's something I'd like to ask." Raiko said as she blushed and looked to the left. "There's a rumor that you live with Itachi-sensei." Ino narrowed her eyes of the girl. Itachi had told the school that he and Sakura were cousins, but not that they were living together.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Sakura said nodding her head. Ino's suspicions of the new girl grew.

"Oh lucky me! You see Sakura-san, I have fallen in love with Itachi-sensei!"

"Oh! I love Itachi too! We're the same!"

"You're 'love' is probably different from my 'love'." Raiko smirked.

"Eh? How so?" Sakura asked.

"You see, I went to Itachi-sensei for an injury and he gave me the cutest smile ever. Oh Itachi-sensei! The way he seems like he's shouldering evil is so charming. He's Raiko's pure evil angel."

'But Itachi is a demon' Sakura thought.

'What's this girl's problem?' Ino thought.

"Please Sakura-chan!" Raiko said holding onto Sakura's hands. "You have to help get me and Itachi-sensei together. I wanted to get closer to him."

Sakura couldn't help this weird feeling in her gut. "A-Alright."

"Really? OH THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO COOL!" Raiko said as she skipped happily out of the class. Kiba soon entered with Shikamaru close behind him.

"Why are you two still in class? It's break." Kiba said. "Chouji is holding our place in the lunch line."

"I'll be there in a bit. I need to talk to Itachi!" Sakura said as she ran out of the room.

Kiba pouted. "What's so great about that scary guy?"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he pushed Kiba towards Ino, causing the latter to blush. "Let's go."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Itachi?" Sakura called out as she entered the nurse's room. Itachi was on the chair working on paper work. Hearing her voice caused him to feel weird. Any time soon, Tsunade would erase Sakura's memories and she wouldn't be in danger anymore.

"Hn."

"Is it okay if I have a friend come over tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Another human in the mansion?" Itachi frowned.

"Please! She's the only girl friend I have besides Ino to come over." Sakura pouted.

"Fine." Itachi sighed. He soon felt a disturbance in the air. There was another demon in the school.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she jumped on Itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now Now you two!" Kisame said entering the room with a knock. "A student and teacher can't be all lovey-dovey at school.

"It's okay!" Sakura grinned. "Itachi and I are cousins. It's fine."

"Oh Pinkie. If you keep saying things like that, you won't know it even if you realize, you know?" Kisame grinned.

"? Realize what?" Sakura asked. Itachi pushed Sakura away from him as he quickly changed the subject.

"Did you feel that presence earlier?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded.

"I felt it but it wasn't him. It's another demon." Kisame confirmed. "I could feel his presence but I couldn't see him. It would be difficult to identify him if he slipped in as a student or teacher."

"Well we don't know what his intentions are. He didn't even start something with us even though we're in the same school. What is he planning?"

"Maybe he likes it here and just wants to live here!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's hope that's what it is." Kisame said.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura's friends gasped as they saw where Sakura lived the next day.

"WOW!" Tenten said shocked.

"Its way bigger than I thought it would be!" Chouji said as he popped another chip into his mouth.

"Ah." Shino said. "I like the garden."

"It's so youthful!" Lee cried.

"I'm impressed that you live here." Shikamaru commented.

"Thank you so much for helping me again!" Raiko smiled as she held hands with Sakura.

Ino and Kiba glared at the girl. They both didn't like her randomly coming up to Sakura.

"Why are you guys here too?" Itachi asked.

"We came because we were free." Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru answered as they continued to look at the castle. Itachi sighed and went to the table Haku had provided for the tea party.

"Damn, it's so bright." He muttered. He had just woken up and was already irritated. Looking up, he realized that it was just him and Sakura's new friend at the table.

Not too far away were Sakura and the others as they watched the scene unfold.

"Sakura, if you keep it up, we're going to get caught." Shikamaru said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura to keep her in place. Sakura held onto a red rose.

"Hey that Tanaka chick likes Itachi right?" Tenten asked. "If you're his little cousin, you shouldn't butt in. Just watch."

"I love Itachi too." Sakura pouted.

"But your love is like 'loving like family' and Raiko's love is like 'being in love'" Chouji said.

"Being in love?" Sakura questioned. Ino's eyes widened as she noticed Sakura's eyes becoming watery.

"Sakura-"

"I-I don't get it…why…how come…" Sakura bit her lower lip. "Is just 'love' no good?"

"KYAH!" A voice said from where Itachi and Raiko were. Everyone looked over to see Raiko and Itachi in an embrace.

"I'm sorry sensei. I slipped." Raiko said.

"Oh, I'm not sure what's going on but they're hugging!" Kiba announced.

"Go for it Raiko-san!" Lee cheered.

Sakura's eyes widened as she brought her right hand to her chest. She quickly got up, pushing Shikamaru away from her.

"Sakura?" Ino called out.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't be here!" Sakura cried as she ran off into the rose garden.

**I know this feeling…**

**My chest and stomach feels tight…**

**I never ever understood this feeling…**

Images of Ino and Ami appeared in her mind as she remembered their moments with Itachi.

**But…**

**But…**

Sakura tumbled on her feet and fell to the ground face first. She didn't move for a good three minutes until she rolled onto her back and stared at the blue sky underneath the shady tree.

"I always loved Itachi and never thought about what to call this feeling. Sakura brought a shocked hand fist to her mouth as tears were rolling down her cheek. Sakura's eyes widened before she closed them. "I'm in love with Itachi, just like Ra-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice called out to her sweetly. "There you are!"

Sakura looked up to see Raiko coming out from the bushes as she smiled at her. Sakura noticed a change in the air and she didn't like it.

"I was looking all over for you." Raiko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura replied as she held the rose close to her.

"Oh, that looks so pretty! May I see it?" Raiko asked as she stuck her hand out for the rose. The moment the rose touched Raiko, its beautiful blood red color turned black. "So these are what they call 'flowers' on earth, are they?" The rose had disappeared. "They really are such weak things."

Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly took a step back.

_"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you?" Itachi said. "Don't you understand?" He said as he grabbed one of the roses by the stem. The red rose began to wilt as it turned black. "If they touch us demons, flowers will wither."_

"Y-You're a-"Sakura didn't finish her sentence as Raiko began to chance form. She grew manlier and prince-like. The demon still had his long brown hair to his back as his eyes took the color of Hinata's.

"I'm a demon. The name is Neji Hyuga and I'm here to get that heart of yours."

"My heart?" Sakura asked.

"I'm terribly sorry. Right after you realized your love for Itachi as well. But I'll get you to forget those feelings." Neji smirked as his hand had a blue glow to it. "Love between a human and demon will never be realized. Now, please forget about Itachi and his love for him."

"No, I don-"Sakura's eyes widened as it took a dark tone. "I won't forget! ITACHI!"

**I won't forget…**

**I don't want to forget…**

**It's an important feeling that I just became aware of.**

Sakura soon fell back as Neji caught her. "Such a beautiful girl. No wonder Sasuke and Itachi wanted her. She would be an excellent bride for the king. Too bad she's human."

"Did you succeed in your task?" Fugaku asked as he came out of the shadows. He looked at the girl in Neji's arms as Neji nodded. "Good job. Now use her to get Itachi back to the underworld."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Itachi looked up as he saw Raiko walking up to him. "Sorry, I took so long. I got lost trying to find the bathroom."

"That's an interesting story." Itachi said as he pushed Raiko up against the wall nearby.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" Raiko said surprised.

"Drop the act." Itachi frowned. Raiko smirked as she turned into her true form.

"Hyuga." Itachi growled.

"Uchiha." Neji continued to smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked as tightened his grip on the younger demon.

"I did what I was order to by the King's parents." Neji said as he brushed Itachi's hold of him. Soon footsteps were heard. "I took what you valued most."

Before Itachi could ask what he was talking about, Tobi came bursting out of the bushes.

"Itachi-nii!" Tobi said running to the two. "Tobi found Sakura-chan unconscious!"

"What did you do to her?" Itachi growled as his eyes glowed red.

"I made your wish come true. Sakura no longer will remember you." Neji smirked. Deidara came running with Sakura in his arms as he took her inside. Haku was right behind him.

"Wow, two of the underworld's top demons in one place." Sasori commented as he and Kisame appeared. His parents were right behind them with Karin.

"Everyone inside now!" Itachi said as he walked inside his home.

"Man, it's so bright here!" Karin complained the moment she entered the home. "How could you live here?"

"No one asked you three to come over." Itachi said irritably as he sped into Sakura's room. Haku was immediately treating her.

"How is she?" Kisame asked.

"She's fine. She's just unconscious." Haku said. "I wonder what Neji did to her."

"He erased her memory of me." Itachi said, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hi Uncle Fugaku!" Tobi said as he waved wildly. Fugaku just sweat-dropped while Mikoto politely smiled.

"You!" Itachi said grabbing Neji by the collar of his shirt. "Redo what you did to Sakura!" He snarled. Mikoto's eyes widened. She never saw Itachi show so much expression, and for a human girl nonetheless?

"Told you." Karin whispered to her adopted parents.

"Shush, she's waking up!" Sasori said as everyone looked at the human girl.

XxXxXxXxX

Sakura opened her eyes as she got used to her surroundings. When she looked up, she saw a man with long black hair tied to a ponytail. He seemed really happy to see her.

"Sakura…" Itachi began to say as he opened his arms as if to pull her into a hug. To everyone's surprise, Sakura ignored Itachi and flung herself onto Neji instead.

"Neji, my love!" Sakura said as she placed a kiss on his left cheek. Neji smirked as he looked to the shocked Itachi. Everyone's mouth dropped at the sudden behavior of Sakura.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi demanded.

"I told you I was going to take something you value most: Sakura's heart. It now belongs to me." Neji said.

"Sakura, come back here now!" Itachi ordered. Sakura dared to give him a look of defiance.

"Why should I? I don't even know you!" Sakura glared. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Haku gasped as he placed a hand over his mouth. Sakura was actually glaring at her beloved Itachi.

Itachi glared back as he grabbed Sakura by the collar of her dress. He brought her close to his face. "Oh really?".

Everyone looked from Sakura to Itachi. Shit just got real.

X

X

X

X

**How was that? I made a chapter extra long for you guys. Sakura has forgotten her love for Itachi and his wish came true. I know you guys notice some of the hints in the chapter. Sakura isn't what she appears to be. We shall all find out what she is as the story progresses. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review everyone.**

**Love Kumiko**


	11. Itachi Realizes His Feelings

**Yea! Chapter 11 is out. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update as fast as I wanted to. But I finally found a time out of my busy schedule to update my stories. I hope this chapter turned out as good as I wanted it to. Don't forget to review at the end. It will make me REALLY happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana to Akuma or Naruto T_T**

**Sakura no Akuma**

Itachi glared daggers as Kisame and Deidara sweat-dropped. The trio was walking in the hallways of school when they bumped into Neji and Sakura. Sakura had wrapped her arms around Neji's left arm as she smiled at him. That pissed him off.

The comments Itachi heard were pissing him off even more.

"Is that Sakura-san?"

"Who's the hot guy next to her?"

"Haruno-san has a boyfriend?"

"They're cute together!"

"So cute!"

"Poor Kiba!"

"Good morning Itachi-sensei, Deidara-sensei, Kisame-sensei." Neji said in mock politeness.

"Neji-kun, we have to go to class!" Sakura said as she ignored Itachi.

"You're not going to class with him." Itachi ordered as he pulled Sakura towards him. "Now come with me so we can fix you!"

"NO! Don't touch me!" Sakura slapped Itachi's hand away, surprising everyone. "I have no interest in you anymore Itachi. From now on, Neji-kun will be my number one!" Sakura announced as she snuggled up to Neji.

'_S-SHE'S A DIFFERENT PERSON!' _Everyone thought

"Why are you roaming around like that?" Itachi asked Neji annoyed. "What happened to 'Raiko'?"

"Raiko is useless now that you found out. Besides, if I'm not like that, Sakura would get lonely you know." Neji said. Sakura soon clung on to him again as they walked away.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kiba and the others watched Sakura fondly watch Neji as he was up in the front showing how to go over the problem for the class. He had done it correctly. Deidara was frowning at the boy.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Chouji asked as he took a bite of his chips.

"I have no idea. She's acting weird though. She ignored me earlier this morning when I said hi." Shino said.

"Why did you say hi to her?" Kiba asked.

Before the three knew it, Sakura had kicked Kiba's desk, having him fall out of his seat.

"Shut up! How dare you three talk while my beloved Neji-kun is up there trying to do the problem on the board?" Sakura shouted. The class stared at the usually kind pink-haired girl. Just who was this person?

"What about Itachi?" Kiba asked.

"Hmph, I couldn't care less about a man like him." Sakura said as she continued to pay attention to Neji who was smiling at her.

Kiba and the others couldn't help but stare at Sakura as if she was someone else. Ino looked back at Kiba who nodded. They were going to go and ask Itachi.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sakura-chan was hypnotized?" Ino said shocked.

"That's how she became that way?" Kiba asked.

Kisame nodded. "Neji has a talent for manipulating spells. His eyes have magical powers."

"Why is he doing this to Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Well…" Deidara began to explain.

"_She's like a different person!" Itachi growled._

"_Oh, well I just gave her a little hypnotic suggestion. Besides, I prefer her this way." Neji said as Sakura continued to cuddle up to him._

"_Turn her back." Itachi demanded._

"_If you say you'll come back to the demon world, I'll lift the spell for you." Neji compromised._

_Itachi made a face. "So that is what this was all about. It's what everyone wants!"_

"You see, Itachi's parents and the elders had lost their patience and sent Neji here." Deidara finished.

"I was careless. I would have never thought that guy would ever mess with Sakura. It was an even bigger mistake to have Haku watch over him. He's no good. Completely useless." Itachi grumbled. He wanted to blow off steam and Haku was an easy target.

"Isn't there some way to turn Sakura back to normal?" Ino asked worried.

"We've been researching since." Sasori said bringing in a couple of books. Tobi was right behind him with even more. "We've been trying all sorts of things since last night though."

"I'm going for a walk." Itachi said as he got up and left the room.

Kiba frowned. "Can't Itachi just hold that Neji guy down and force him to lift the spell?"

"Neji and Itachi are equal in strength. They're also in line for the throne of the demon world if something bad were to happen to the recent king." Kisame said.

"If Itachi went back to the demon world like they wanted, wouldn't that solve everything?" Kiba said. "If you have Sakura's best interest in mind, it's the obvious choice, right?"

Everyone was silent for a bit until Tobi began to speak up. "Tobi thinks that even if Sakura-sempai's heart returns, if Itachi-niisan isn't there, she will end up crying. Can you fill the void left by Itachi-niisan's absence?" Tobi had surprised everyone when his tone grew dark in the end.

Ino looked at Kiba with a sad look. Everyone soon got up to go walk around the school.

"Well, even if Itachi has an air of confidence around him, he actually has no confidence at all." Kisame smirked.

"Confidence?" Ino questioned.

"Confidence that Sakura will always call him her number one." Kisame chuckled.

"I think the one who received the biggest shock by what happened was Itachi." Sasori said. "As for going back to the demon world, he was probably already resolved to do that. But Itachi still doesn't want to give up. You see, Itachi wants to take Sakura's heart back with his own two hands." The group turned the corner and stopped. In front of them was Itachi facing Sakura who was wrapping her arms around Neji.

"Sakura…" Itachi said as he took a step back. Ino's eyes shined. This was like the love stories she read and watched. Itachi was going to win Sakura's heart back in the most romantic way possible. Itachi had pulled out a ruby necklace as he took a hold of Sakura's head. "Watch this stone very carefully." The necklace began to sway left and right. Everyone fell anime-style.

Before anyone knew it, Sakura had kicked Itachi hard in the stomach. "Like I'd fall for such a pathetic trick."

"Idiot." Neji smirked. "My spell can't be lifted by such a childish trick."

"While you're still knelling on the floor, it's best that I told everyone now. I have decided to live in the demon world with Neji-kun." Sakura said as she kissed Neji on the cheek.

Everyone froze at the announcement as Itachi was surrounded by a dark aura. "Who the hell gave you permission to spout that bullshit?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Acting all high and mighty, while I've been nice to you, you little brat."

Ino sweat-dropped. "Isn't this the moment where he should be saying something sweet like 'I'm going to take your heart back'…or something?"

"This situation just got worse." Sasori said face-palming.

Sakura and Neji walked away as Ino went to help Itachi.

"What are you gonna do now?" Ino asked.

"How about giving Sakura-sempai flowers?" Tobi offered. "Tobi read that if a girl is mad at a guy, the guy should give the girl flowers."

"Good idea Tobi! But what flowers would Sakura like?" Kiba asked.

"Cherry Blossom…" Someone spoke. Everyone looked over to Itachi. "Sakura always wanted to watch the cherry blossoms with me."

"Cherry Blossoms are out of season." Kiba said.

"I have cherry blossoms seeds, but it would take forever to grow." Ino frowned. The demons however smiled.

"Who do you think we are?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I hate spicy food!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not going to eat it."

"Sakura-sama, if you don't stop being fussy and eat properly, you won't grow." Haku said.

"Shut the hell up Haku. You're annoying me." Sakura growled. Haku's brown eyes widened as he found himself a corner to grow mushrooms.

Itachi glared at Sakura. "If you don't want to eat, then don't!"

"I won't." Sakura glared back. Itachi got up and left the table as Sakura glared at the floor. Why was her heart hurting?

Kisame frowned as he got up and went after Itachi. He found him outside in the garden as he was staring at the moon. For some reason, the moon seemed to have appeared closer than usual.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked. Kisame noticed that Itachi was also staring at the moon.

"You know that isn't the real Sakura." Kisame said.

"I know that." Itachi growled.

"Then why are you letting it bother you so much?"

"Hn." Itachi said. Kisame rolled his eyes. Of course he'd pull that one out if he had nothing better to say.

"You're jealous, aren't you? You realized that you love Sakura."

"A demon in love with a human? Rubbish." Itachi frowned. Kisame shook his head as he led his friend back inside the house.

"Don't worry. We'll get Sakura back to normal." He comforted as the duo turned the corner. They were surprised to see Sakura in a revealing nightgown. Kisame blushed as he looked away. Itachi's left eyebrow twitched.

"What are you wearing?" Itachi questioned.

"Neji-kun bought this for me. I'm going to sleep with him tonight." Sakura answered as she pushed back some of her hair.

"Go and change." Itachi ordered.

"It doesn't matter. Tonight will be my last night here anyways." Sakura said as she lifted her dress up.

"Your last night?"

"Yes, tomorrow night I shall be going to the demon world." Sakura smiled. "I heard there is going to be a full moon tomorrow. It's the perfect 'day of parting' for you and I, isn't it."

Itachi's hands turned to fists as he remembered the night of the special moon.

"_It says if you look at the full moon with the one you love, you can be together forever! Itachi, with this we'll be together forever and ever!" Sakura said as she shared the dumplings her and Deidara made earlier._

"Itachi, say something!" Kisame said as he pushed his friend towards Sakura who was walking away.

Itachi grabbed Sakura by the wrist, making her stop as she turned around.

"Do you think I'll let you go! You're mine!" Itachi said irritated. "I won't let you go off and leave."

Kisame slapped himself in the forehead as Sakura glared at him.

"Who are you calling yours?" Sakura growled as she kicked Itachi in the shin. "I belong to no-one. Sheesh, such a waste of time! I was on my way to Neji-kun's room."

That did it for the great demon. Itachi grabbed Sakura by the waist and threw her in her room and locked it.

"Was that really the way to go?" Deidara asked. Deidara and Sasori had met up with the two. Tobi was ordered to keep watch of Neji.

"Why don't you just say 'Sakura, I need you. Stay with me!'" Deidara suggested.

"No." Itachi said as he walked away from his friends.

"Why?" Deidara called out. Itachi turned the corner as he headed to his room.

**Why?**

**What if Sakura doesn't come back even after I say those things? **

**No, there's no way she'd come back. **

**There's no way Neji's spell could be broken with words like that. **

**But that would be like having the fact that Sakura's feelings for me only go so far. **

**That would be dreadful.**

**I can't say it. **

**There's no way I can say it.**

The cherry blossom tree that they planted earlier is supposed to bloom tonight, but there had been no changes when Haku checked it in the morning.

**XxXXxXxXxX**

Sakura and Neji were facing Itachi and the others. The full moon shined brightly over them. A portal appeared between them as Itachi's parents and sister arrived.

"Now Itachi. It's time to decide. You or Sakura-who's going with me to the demon world? I'll let you decide." Neji said.

Karin looked over to her brother and frowned. Her father wasn't playing fair. As much as she'd like to have her brother come back, she didn't want him to be unhappy.

"You don't have to ask. I'll go home. In return, remove the spell from Sakura.

"So you'll be a good boy and go home? Just know that this time it will be hard to escape." Neji smirked.

"What? No Neji-kun! I want to go with you!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Neji gave her a sad smile as he cupped her face and brought his forehead down to hers. This sign of affection was ticking Itachi off to no end.

"I can't help it. This is where we have to part." Neji said.

"Itachi-sama!" Haku cried out as he ran towards everyone. "This is terrible! The fertilizer we used earlier…"

Everyone followed Haku to a gigantic cherry blossoms tree.

"It's a gigantic tree…" Deidara had sweat-dropped.

"It's grown as tall as the castle." Sasori shook his head.

"So pretty!" Tobi said as he spun around.

"Oh my!" Mikoto said, raising a hand to her mouth in surprise. Karin watched the tree with amazement. She's never seen such a beautiful thing.

"Sakura, the flowers are beautiful! You should just stay here on earth!" Kisame said as he looked to see Sakura hugging Neji. Her face buried in his chest.

"Hm, seems like my son will go back. Neji take off the spell." Fugaku ordered. Before anyone could do or say anything, Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand as his wings appeared.

"Come on Sakura!" Itachi said as the two began to fly up to the tree.

"Itachi!" Everyone called out.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted. Itachi said nothing as he continued to fly up. "How high are you going?"

The two landed on a large branch as Itachi placed her down for her to sit as he knelled in front of her.

Sakura looked down to see the castle and flowers.

"Don't look down. Just look at the flowers." Itachi ordered. "Sakura, how long are you going to look the other way?"

**There's no way Neji's spell could be broken with words like that…but**

"Look at me." Itachi said as he cupped Sakura's face tenderly.

**Until now, I've only given Sakura orders. **

**Even if I say this sort of thing now, it will probably seem like a joke...**

**But…**

Itachi watched Sakura as she looked up at him with her viridian eyes.

"Sakura, please come back to me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in Itachi as he held her hand with his free hand. The beautiful full moon glowed behind him as cherry blossom petals danced around the night sky.

"I want to be with you forever."

Sakura's eyes seemed to change color.

_Forever!_

_With this we'll be together forever_

Tears seemed to fill her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. She began to take a white glow.

"Itachi…" Itachi looked down at Sakura. "I want to be together forever too."

"Sakura, is the spell broken?" Itachi asked.

"Why was I acting like that?" Sakura cried as she pulled Itachi to her and buried her face in his chest. "Itachi! I love you! I love you!"

"Hn." Itachi said with a smile only for Sakura.

"No…not…not like that…I love you…" Sakura began to mumble.

"What?" Itachi questioned but Sakura had fallen asleep. Itachi sighed as he lifted Sakura bridal style and flew down where everyone waited for them.

"Sakura!" Ino and Kiba called out.

"Everything is alright now." Itachi said.

"Itachi…" Sakura said in her sleep as everyone except Fugaku and Neji smiled happily.

"How did you break my spell?" Neji asked.

"She was probably moved by this ridiculously huge cherry blossom tree." Mikoto said.

"That's ridiculous." Fugaku spat.

"It's ridiculous. She's ridiculous." Itachi said. His parents were shocked when Itachi showed a gentle expression on his face, one that reminded them of Itachi when he would be around Sasuke when they were younger. Fugaku soon sensed something powerful from the girl in Itachi's arms.

Kiba looked at the couple and couldn't help but smile. He lost. His eyes widened when he felt someone grab his hand in comfort. He looked to his left to see Ino holding onto his hand.

"Hm, never thought my spell could be lifted, but I'm here on orders. I have no choice. I have to bring you back by force." Before Neji and Itachi could fight, Fugaku put a hand on their shoulders to stop them.

"That's enough." Fugaku said. "Neji, go back. We'll let Itachi stay here longer. There's something I want to look into. Besides, we need to deal with my brother."

"Sasuke is still in that coma." Karin frowned.

"Karin! Karin!" An obnoxious voice screamed. Everyone saw Naruto running towards them.

"Naruto, what is it?" Mikoto asked.

"It's tem-Sasuke!" Naruto said out of breath.

"What happened?" Fugaku asked. "Did something bad happen?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Sasuke, he woke up!"

X

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Another cliff-hanger. I need to stop. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. So much excitement in one chapter, it made me tired writing it. Well, please continue to read my story. Don't forget to review everyone.**

**-Love Kumiko**


	12. Madara Strikes

The demon world was in chaos as everyone was running around telling others that the King had awakened from his coma.

"This just in! King Sasuke has awakened from his coma!" A newspaper boy announced. Inside the castle, it was even crazier. Maids and butlers ran around trying to clean the house as the leaders of the Uchiha clan had arrived home.

"Out of the way! Fugaku said as he made a bee line to the room his son was placed in. Mikoto and Karin were right behind him as the trio entered the room. Shizune was running around checking everything. Naruto and Kakashi were there as Sasuke was staring at his hands.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto said as she went to give her son a long hug. "I'm so happy!" She cried.

"M-Mother…" Sasuke said as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "What happened to me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Karin said. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

Sasuke looked at his sister for a while before nodding. "Thank you. Itachi?" He croaked.

Mikoto shook her head. "I'm afraid he's not coming down here."

"He's still up there and as long as he's up there, you will still be king." Fugaku said. Naruto frowned as he watched Sasuke glare at his lap. Anyone who got the position of king would be happy, but Sasuke hated it. That was why he wanted to bring Itachi back down here. If Itachi didn't take the throne, Madara would be next up if not Neji.

"As long as Sakura-san is up there, he won't leave." Mikoto said with a smile. At the mention of the pink-haired human, Fugaku immediately turned around.

"I'll be in the study." He said as he disappeared.

"What's father's problem?" Karin made a face.

"Don't mind your father. He just found out his own brother was trying to kill your brother. That's a lot to take in." Mikoto said as she took Karin into her arms and rubbed the back of her head gently. "For him to lay a hand on my own son and daughter…he will pay." She said as a dark aura surrounded her.

Naruto and Kakashi had sweat-dropped. Mikoto-sama could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"I want every demon to be on high alert from now on. I want demons to watch over Sasuke and Karin at all times. I shall send a message to Deidara and the others to stay up there with Itachi to watch him and Sakura as well." With that said, Mikoto left the room as Karin and Kakashi followed after her. Naruto sighed as he looked to his friend.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he looked at his best friend warily. He was happy that Sasuke was out of a coma, but for it to be so soon was weird.

"I'm fine…" Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened. There! There was a difference in his chakra. It seemed darker and stronger.

"So what are you going to do about being King? I know you hate this position." Naruto said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"I guess I have to make the most of it and find a Queen." He smirked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was the only demon who hadn't been in an arranged marriage yet so he free for the taking.

"Who do you have in mind?" Naruto asked warily.

"Sakura Haruno. I will prepare the arrangement soon. " Naruto frowned when he realized that something was definitely wrong with his best friend. Making a mental note to tell Kakashi about it, he nodded and told Sasuke he'd visit later.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I SAID THAT?" Sakura cried in shock. Ino and Kiba had visited the castle for the day as everyone was informing poor Sakura of her little rebel streak. They were all in the living room having tea and cake.

"Yes, you did!" Haku cried. "You told me to shut up as well!"

Sakura's eyes got watery as she flung herself onto Haku. "I'm so sorry!" Everyone else ignored the two as they began to chat with themselves.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Tobi asked.

"Nope, but I guess that's a good thing." Kisame said.

Sasori soon noticed this troublesome look on Sakura's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. There's something that's been bugging me. Something important happened last night but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not." Sakura said as she began to stroke her hair. She looked up at Itachi and blushed.

His eyes widened. Did Sakura remember what he had said that night to her? He was on the edge of his seat and waited for the pink haired human to continue. Seriously, what human has pink hair?

_"Sakura, please come back to me." _

_"I want to be with you forever."_

"What was it Sakura?" Kiba asked. He was slowly getting over his crush on Sakura and instead was falling for Ino who confessed that she liked him.

"Where did the huge cherry blossom tree come from?" Sakura asked. Itachi almost fell out of his seat. That was the important thing that's been bugging her? Was his confession not important at all? "It's like a dream come true. I always wanted a cherry blossom tree in the backyard." She finished with a smile. Itachi couldn't help but smile either. Oh well. He'd just have to wait for her to remember.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked outside the window where the large cherry blossom tree was. There was someone standing at the base of the tree. When he looked again, the person was gone. He soon looked around to see if Kisame and the others noticed, but they were too engrossed in telling Sakura what had happened during her "tyrant" phase.

He had to secure his castle even more, especially with Madara out there trying to get to Sakura. He couldn't help but sigh. Did Sakura truly have something special in her that he wasn't able to detect? Madara considered her a threat, so there had to be something. He was going to have to look into things.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura still couldn't believe what had happened she was actually able to go outside. With Haku's permission, she was able to go out with Ino and Kiba as long as Tobi went with her.

"Tobi is so happy to hang out with Sakura-chan and friends." Tobi said as he was holding hands with Sakura. She had let Kiba and Ino walk ahead of them. It was obvious that something was going on between them. Sakura couldn't help but smile for her friends. When Kiba turned red when Ino had laced her hands with his, Sakura took this as a sign to give the two some room. She took Tobi and walked in the other direction.

"Is it alright for Tobi and Sakura-chan to leave Ino-chan and Kiba?" Tobi asked in a child-like voice.

"Yeah, they're going on a date!" Sakura smiled as they continued to walk around the town. They ended up passing by Shikamaru's house. The guy was sleeping as Chouji was next to him waving hello.

The two ended the day by eating at this ramen house. The nice old man gave them their bowls as Tobi just stared at his. Tobi soon noticed that Sakura was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Tobi asked.

"How are you going to eat with your mask on?" Sakura asked.

"Tobi is shy to eat with Sakura-chan around."

"Why do you wear a mask?" Sakura questioned as she took a bite of her ramen.

"It's too hide away from Madara…" Tobi said quietly.

"Madara?" Sakura repeated as she tilted her head to the side. "Who's that?"

Tobi inwardly cursed. He quickly shook his head as he looked at Sakura. "Tobi will take off the mask, but Sakura-chan must promise not to tell anyone what she sees. Not even Itachi-nii knows." Sakura nodded her head as she waited for Tobi to reveal what was under the mask. She was surprised to see a handsome man with a baby-like face. He had spiky black hair. The weird thing was that Tobi only had one normal red eye. The other eye was covered with a patch.

"What happened?" Sakura frowned as she touched the covered eye.

"I got into a fight in order to protect Itachi and Sasuke when they were little." Sakura was shocked that he wasn't talking in third person anymore.

"Who are you?" Sakura said as she took a step back. Tobi looked around before grabbing Sakura's hand and ran out of the ramen shop unnoticed. The two finally made it to a park where the two sat down under the shade of a tree.

"My name is Obito Uchiha. I am the older cousin of Itachi. I was rumored to have died, giving this eye-" Obito paused to touch his left eye patch. "…To my best friend Kakashi. I had fought to the death with someone in order to protect my cousins. If that man knew I was still alive…"Tobi didn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to. Sakura knew it was something bad.

"So you've been using 'Tobi' as an alias?" Sakura inferred as Obito nodded. "Without my other eye, I don't have full control of the Uchiha power. Please keep this a secret between us."

"Who is this man you fought?"

Obito sighed. He shouldn't have said anything. Well, it was too late now. Sakura was too into the game to prevent her from getting further involved. "Madara Uchiha. He's our uncle. He grew jealous when his brother, Fugaku, became leader of the Uchiha clan and King of the Underworld. It got worse when he named Itachi his successor. In order to get the throne, he had snuck into the Uchiha castle to kill Itachi who was I guess five in human language at the time. I was fourteen. My friends Kakashi and Rin were with me to stop him. We battle it out but I was dying when he used a deadly jutsu on me. Kakashi had lost his left eye when he helped me during the fight. He placed a curse on Kakashi that only one with the Sharingan eye can stop. Madara soon fled the night and went on a low-profile. Rin gave up her life to save me and transfer my new eye to Kakashi to save him and gave me her eye. She was my fiancée but she was in love with Kakashi. I was in love with her and was happy when she told me she realized that she loved me that night. Since then, I've been hiding under the name of Tobi. I'm still not use to seeing my new eye, so I always hid it."

Sakura surprised Obito by hugging him. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Itachi because he would have been dead. It's okay. You've done enough." Sakura smiled. "This time I will protect Itachi because he has always protected me…all this time."

"Sakura-chan…" Obito began to say before smiling. "You truly love him don't you?" Sakura let go of him and ran up ahead. She soon stopped and turned around to face him.

Sakura didn't say anything but give him a smile. "Come on, let's-"Her green eyes widened as she saw a sword go through Obito's chest.

"So that's where you've been hiding." A man said. He had long spiky raven hair with eyes similar to that of Itachi's when he was in his demon mode.

"Run…" Obito coughed out as Sakura took a step back. The man behind Obito removed the spear from his chest and kicked him away. His orange mask had rolled away from him.

"Hello, love. You must be Sakura-chan." The man said with a smirk. There was another man with glasses next to him who summoned a snake.

"Get her!" He ordered the snake.

She ran.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"They were right behind us, but then they went to another direction. When we followed them, we were met with the forest." Ino explained. "We thought they probably went back home, which is why we're here now."

"Damn it." Itachi frowned. "Who let Sakura out with Tobi by themselves?"

"I-I did." Haku said. "I didn't think they'd leave Ino-chan and Kiba."

Itachi was going to say something when they heard someone scream in the front door. A maid had appeared running into the living room they were all in. Her apron covered in dirt and blood…a blood of an Uchiha's.

"Who is that?" Deidara asked.

"Obito-nii?" Itachi said shocked. He thought his cousin died. Deidara was shocked when he saw the dirty orange mask in his hand.

"That's Tobi, yeah?" He said surprised.

"What happened?" Itachi asked as he grabbed his cousin by the collar of his shirt. "Where's Sakura?"

"M-Madara made his move." Obito said as he coughed out blood.

"Haku, attend to him with the maids. Deidara, inform the underworld what has happened then come back here to protect Ino and the mutt. Kisame, you and Sasori come with me. Ino, you and the mutt stay here. It's not safe outside right now." Itachi said. Kiba glared at the nickname.

"But I want to go and find Sakura as well!" Ino said.

"You. Stay. Here. That's an order, got it?" Itachi growled, causing Ino to jump. He soon ran out of the house with Kisame and the Sasori following. Ino frowned and turned around.

"You better find her." Ino said.

"Of course." Itachi said as he disappeared with Kisame and Sasori. Deidara immediately fell into a portal that led to the underworld.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura tried to catch her breath as she ran to the bridge where she had first met Kiba. Going under it, she leaned her forehead against the cold wall and closed her eyes. She was scared. She was scared of the demons after her. She was worried about Obito. She could feel her heart beat echo in her ears. The image of Obito getting stabbed was still in her mind. Who was that man that was after her and why?

"Found you." A voice said. Sakura tried to move but it was too late. A snake had her in its grip, threatening to squeeze the life out of her.

"Don't kill her now, Kabuto." Madara said as he appeared in front of Sakura and cupped her face. "Hello love. You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

"Don't touch me!" Sakura growled. Madara just smirked as he knocked her out. He soon threw Sakura over his shoulder.

"Well, that was fairly easy. Sasuke should be awake by now. We have to fetch him to continue our plans."

"Itachi must know that we have the girl by now. That Obito probably told him already. I told you we should have just killed him." Kabuto frowned as he pushed his glasses up.

"But where would the fun be in that?" Madara grinned. "Now, let's go."

A black ink tiger moved and attacked Madara as someone grabbed Sakura out of his arms. That person soon drew a bird as it came to life and flew off with Sakura with him.

"Damn that son of mine." Madara growled.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

When Sakura came to, she realized that she was in an unknown room. Looking outside the window, she saw a red sky with black clouds. She was in the demon world. The room she was in smelled like ink.

"So you're awake." A voice said. Turning around, she saw a very pale man with short dark brown hair. He was cute but too pale for her taste.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. She remembered that she was being chased after Madara.

"My name is Sai Uchiha." The person introduced himself.

"Uchiha…" Sakura repeated. "Are you related to Itachi?"

He nodded. "He is my cousin. And that man after you is my father."

At that, Sakura tried to get away from him. "Don't get nearer."

"Don't worry; I'm not your enemy. I am not in good terms with my father. He is trying to hurt you and I promised dickless I would help protect you."

"Dickless?"

"DON'T TEACH HER THAT!" Naruto screamed as he came into the room with a worried Hinata.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata said as she brought the girl into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Yeah! When Deidara came down here and told us what happen, Karin nearly flipped and went to face her uncle by herself." Naruto said. "He still has a meeting with my fists, believe it!"

"Your first priority is to make sure my father doesn't go near Sasuke or ugly here, dickless." Sai commented as both Naruto and Sakura glared at the pale demon boy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The two said.

"For a human, you're quite scary." Sai gave her a fake smile.

"Sakura, you're safe!" A voice said. Sakura looked at the door to see Karin standing before them all before she too flung herself onto Sakura. Hinata gave room for the King's sister.

"When I heard my uncle had his hands on you, I was so worried." Karin cried as she pulled Sakura close to her. It was at the moment Sakura noticed the bruises on Karin's neck. Karin stiffened when she felt Sakura's warm hands on her throat. Looking at the girl's eyes, Karin saw them take a glow as she felt a cool but soothing feeling around her throat.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out having Sakura drop her hand and face the loud demon. Sai narrowed his eyes at his cousin when he saw the bruises that were there a second ago gone. He then brought his attention back to the pink haired girl. Just what was she? She couldn't be human but she wasn't a demon either.

It seemed like Hinata and Karin had noticed it as well and signaled each other they were going to talk about it later. Right now, they had to inform everyone that Sakura was safe, for now.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Oh dear, it seems like Madara is after her." A strong voice said as they watched everything that happened in a crystal ball. He soon looked at the woman across from him as she frowned at the name mentioned.

"To think he'd learn his lesson after out last battle." A cold sophisticated voice commented with disgust.

"You almost died if I didn't get to you in time." The man said

"I had to make sure she was safe."

"The things you do for love."

"Of course."

"She grew up to be very beautiful. Sakura is the perfect name for her. To think a demon would think of such a name."

"Don't judge. I can tell he loves her."

"We'll see if they pass the test. Remember the rules of this place. A demon and human can never be together."

"But she's the exception." The woman smiled as she watched the pink haired girl giggling with her demon friends. "We shall meet soon, Sakura…"


	13. Together, We Are Invincible

WHY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE, I HAVE NO IDEA? But I finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long wait. School just started for me and I have to deal with work and moving homes. But let's go back to the story. I believe we left off with Sakura being saved by Sai and is now safe in the demon world. Don't forget to review you lovely readers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Hana to Akuma.

**Sakura to Akuma**

"Please sit down and have some tea." Mikoto offered the shy human girl in front of her.

"I-I shouldn't bother." Sakura said with a blush as she looked at her feet.

After Sai had saved Sakura from his evil father, Mikoto forced the girl to stay at her place for the time being until she deemed it was safe for the girl to go back to the human world. Sakura thought the woman in front of her was beautiful. She was reminded of the boy she met who cheered her up during Itachi's birthday party.

"It's quite alright." Karin said as she flipped a couple of strands of her red hair over her shoulder. "It's not like we're going to suck your blood or anything."

The mother and daughter laughed as Sakura smiled awkwardly. Karin looked nothing like her mother.

"Karin's adopted." Hinata whispered as if reading her mind. Sakura looked at Hinata in shocked. The four ladies decided to have tea together before sending Sakura back to the human world. Mikoto had Hidan report what happened down here.

"I see." Sakura said before taking a cup and drinking it. Her eyes widened with delight. "This tea is delicious!"

"Mikoto-sama makes the best cup of tea in the world." Hinata complimented.

"Oh no!" Mikoto said waving her hand in embarrassment. Tea time was soon cut short when Temari entered the room.

"Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama has ordered for you to meet him. He says it's urgent." Temari said with a bow.

"Alright. Can you do me a favor and send Sakura back to the human world. Hiashi-san and I wouldn't want Hinata-chan and Karin-chan to go up there with Madara moving around."

"Of course Mikoto-sama." Temari nodded. "I shall have my brothers accompany me as well. It would be a good thing to visit my cousin, Sasori."

After a few more words of exchange, Sakura followed Temari out of the room.

"Hello Sakura, it's been a while." Temari grinned. "Kankuro can't wait to see you again."

"You have another brother?" Sakura asked. Temari nodded.

"I have another younger brother. His name is Gaara. He's…uh…friendly enough. He may come off as scary but he's actually a nice guy."

"I can't wait to meet him." Sakura smiled. The two made it back to Temari's home as she was greeted by her brothers.

"Hello beautiful!" Kankuro smiled as he waved at the human girl. Sakura smiled before turning her attention to the red head next to him. He was handsome, but not as handsome as her Itachi.

"Hello! I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a bow.

"Sakura, this is Gaara." Kankuro said as he gently pushed his brother closer to the pink-haired human. He made a face though. What kind of human has pink hair unless they dyed it? From what he could tell, it was natural. He waited to see what Gaara would do to her. Would he attack her?

"You're not a demon." That was all he said before looking at his older siblings for an explanation.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said happily as she stuck her hand out and waited for Gaara to shake it. After a couple seconds, Gaara continued to stare at the pale hand in front of him. Sakura pouted before putting her hand down.

"Why are we taking her back up to the human world?" Kankuro asked his sister as he looked away from the awkward moment between the two next to him.

"Because Mikoto doesn't feel like it's safe for her here." Temari answered.

"But isn't Madara there as well? It's like we're handling her to him!"

"But Mikoto-sama believes something is wrong with the King. Naruto mentioned that there was something off about him. Madara is stronger here in the underworld than up there."

"Still…" Kankuro began to say but stopped when Temari gave him a look to shut up.

"King?" Sakura questioned.

"Madara attacked the King recently." Gaara answered surprising his siblings. He usually wasn't one to talk especially to people he just met.

"Is he alright?"

"He's resting." Kankuro answered. "Come on; let's get you back to your beloved Itachi." Sakura smiled at the mention of Itachi as Temari lifted her in her arms.

"Off we go." Temari grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. "She missed school today."

Itachi sighed. Joining them today was Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten Chouji, Lee, and Shino. Sakura's human friends had come over to see Sakura since she didn't go to school. What was he supposed to tell them?_ 'Oh sorry, Sakura didn't go to school because she was being hunted down by his evil uncle.'_ Yeah right!

"You guys should go home." Sasori said as he sipped his tea. Hidan had come and told them Sakura would be arriving from the underworld sometime today with his cousins.

"Sakura is our friend!" Tenten frowned. "We're worried about her!"

Itachi looked over to Ino and Kiba who smiled apologetically to him. They tried to stop their friends from coming over but it was no use.

"She's resting right now." Haku said coming into the room in all his feminine glory. Lee's eyes widened with admiration. She was beautiful.

"You are so youthful! Marry me!" Lee said with hearts in his eyes. Tenten was not impressed as she glared daggers as her competition.

Haku paled as Deidara and Kisame snickered.

"Haku is a man." Ino giggled out as Lee found himself a corner to deal with his heartbreak. "Well we should get going and visit Sakura another ti-"

Soon a black portal appeared in the middle of the room as four people come out of it.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the girl who was holding Sakura in her arms. He could feel himself blush. How troublesome.

"Hello cousin!" Temari and Kankuro greeted at Sasori. Gaara just nodded his head. Temari set Sakura down as she ran to Itachi.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked making sure everything was fine with her. Ino and Kiba soon ran up to her.

"Oh forehead! I was so worried about you!" Ino cried. Kiba nodded as he wiped the tears away from his face. "When Tobi came back covered in all that blood-"

"Obito! Is he alright?" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about him.

"He's alright." Kisame said as he patted Sakura on the head. "We got him to Tsunade in time."

"What happened that day?" Sasori asked the human girl.

Sakura took a deep breath as she went into detail how Obito told her to run away but Madara and Kabuto still found her. Before he could harm her, Itachi's cousin, Sai, came to her rescue and brought her to the demon world and was taken care of by her friends there. Soon she noticed that Shikamaru and the others were still in the room in shock.

Shikamaru couldn't help but look at everyone suspiciously. Chouji still had a chip halfway into his mouth. Tenten and Lee just stared at the demons then at Sakura.

"You guys are demons." Shino stated as if talking about the weather.

All the demons looked at each other. HOW COULD THEY FORGET THOSE FIVE WERE IN THE ROOM?

"Are you a demon Sakura-san?" Lee asked.

"No, Itachi found me when I was a baby." Sakura smiled.

"But Itachi and they are." Shikamaru said as he eyed the tough looking blond girl. Temari noticed the boy looking at her as she gave him a glare. Surprisingly it only caused Shikamaru to blush and look away.

"Should we erase their memories like we did with the mutt?" Deidara asked.

"But when we did that, he was still able to remember his memories." Kisame pointed out.

"They won't say anything!" Sakura spoke up. "Will you guys?"

Sakura's friends quickly shook their head as they moved their thumb and index fingers across their lips signaling that they'd be quiet about it.

"See!" Sakura smiled.

Itachi sighed. Why was his life getting so troublesome? By the end of the night, Ino and the others left while the demons decided what to do with the upcoming problems they were facing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dear?" Mikoto called out as she went to find her husband in the study room.

"Mikoto…" Fugaku said as he signaled her to come to him.

"You had something to discuss with me?"

"I found out what is so special about that human child." He stated as Mikoto's eyes widened. Looking over her husband's shoulder, she read what he had read.

"You can't be serious." Mikoto said surprised at the results of her husband's research.

"It's possible." Fugaku shrugged. "I'm not 100% sure, but it would make sense why she's stronger than most humans. It also makes sense as to why my brother is after her."

"If he does get her, do you know what he is capable of doing?" Mikoto shook her head. "He's after our sons for the throne. We have to do something!"

"We'll have to be very careful around Sasuke. Naruto reported that he seems a bit off."

"I seem a bit off, father?" A cold voice said. They felt their blood run cold. Fugaku and Mikoto turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame.

"S-Sasuke…" Mikoto slowly called out.

"Hello…**mother**…" Sasuke smirked. The scent of blood entered the room. That was when the parents realized that blood was dripping down their son's left arm.

"You're bleeding!" Mikoto gasped. "We have to treat you immediately!" She went to grab his arm gently, but was instead grabbed by the throat.

"That's the least of your problems!" Sasuke said. "Where's the human girl?"

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Fugaku said as he shoved his son to the nearest wall. Mikoto fell to the ground as she went to regulate her breathing. "Have you gone mad?"

"Where's the girl?" Sasuke repeated.

"What has happened to you?"

"I feel better than ever. I feel stronger. I should thank Uncle Madara for that." Sasuke's smirk grew even more.

"Teme!" A loud voice said as Sasuke and Fugaku turned to the interruption.

"Dobe."

"Naruto…" Fugaku acknowledged. Naruto growled as he was holding Mikoto in his arms. Neji and Kakashi were on guard.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked as he glared at his best friend. Fugaku slowly went to the others. Naruto handed his wife to him. "We got this Uchiha-sama."

"D-Don't hurt my son…" Mikoto said as she was sent into a set of coughs.

"Thank you." Fugaku said as he ran out of the room with his wife in his arms.

"Sasuke, what's happening to you?" Kakashi asked as he watched the King cautiously.

"Where's the girl?" Sasuke asked ignoring the older man. They soon knew he was talking about Sakura.

"Why does it matter to you?" Neji asked as he activated his Byakugan.

"Don't you know?" Sasuke asked as he got closer to the three. "There's something special about her. I want her to become my queen."

"I won't let you hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto glared at his best friend.

Sasuke frowned as he made a "tch" sound. "You would choose that girl over your best friend, dobe?"

"The person I'm looking at right now is not my best friend." Naruto growled as he soon went and threw a punch. Everyone was surprised when Naruto hit a purple barrier.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked aloud as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

"It's like some sort of skeleton…" Neji said. "This must be the famous Susanoo."

"This is a battle we can't win. We have to fall back. Naruto, get away from him." Kakashi shouted.

"No one can defeat me! I will be the strongest!" A voice said. Naruto quickly moved away as Madara appeared out of nowhere.

"Madara." Kakashi glared.

"This world belongs to me now!" Madara laughed. "Send a message to my dear nephew for me. Either he hands over dear Sakura to me or I will get her by force."

"What's so special about her?" Naruto asked glaring at his best friend's uncle.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Madara grinned. Kakashi grabbed both Neji and Naruto and disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura gulped as she opened the door that led to the room where Obito was resting.

"O-Obito…" Sakura called out as she entered the room. She saw the demon resting on the bed but received no response. Getting closer, Sakura sat on the bed next to him as she took in his appearance. He looked like an Uchiha. She saw the eye patch that covered his left eye socket. She slowly went to lift it up and was shocked to see how empty it was.

"Does it disgust you?" Sakura nearly jumped to the ceiling when Obito spoke.

"No…" Sakura said honestly as she placed the eye patch back to its place. "I'm glad you're okay. I don't want to lose a friend."

"I should be saying the same." Obito chuckled, though it sounded like he was still in pain. "Itachi would have killed me if he found out you were hurt under my watch. Itachi cares about you so much."

"Itachi cares about me…" Sakura repeated with a smile.

"That and because he's in love with you." Obito sneaked in.

"Because he's in love with me…" Sakura said before her reaction reminded Obito of a thermometer going up. Her face was so red. "T-That's impossible!"

"Why are you denying something that's so obvious?" Obito smirked.

"B-Because…"

.

.

.

_A demon and a human can never be together..._

_._

_._

_._

"You better not be making her cry." A voice said. The duo looked to see Itachi raising an eyebrow at them.

"Itachi." Obito waved hello as Sakura looked to the floor.

"There's someone who would like to see you." Itachi said. Obito's eyes widened as he watched Kakashi come into the room.

"Yo…" Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakura quickly moved next to Itachi as he grabbed her hand and allowed the two demons privacy. Sakura felt her heart beat quicken as it sounded like even Itachi could hear it.

.

.

.

"_That and because he's in love with you."_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura looked up at Itachi. Was it true? Did he really love her and she couldn't see it until now?

"Sakura…" Itachi began to say. "Take a walk with me, will you?"

Sakura's face broke out into a smile and happily took his hand as he led her to his room. She didn't notice the red eyes that watched the pair down the hall.

"We're in my room." Sakura stated as she sat on the bed. Itachi slowly walked up to her as he cupped her cheek. Sakura's face grew warm as she gripped onto his hand. She quickly closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I-Itachi, what are y-"She stopped when she felt pressure on her lips. Opening her eyes, she was met with swirling black dots against red eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Itachi whispered as Sakura slumped against his chest.

"Itachi…" Kisame called out as he knocked on the door. "They're waiting for your answer…"

"I know. Send Haku to take Sakura to Ino's. I already left the instructions with him." Itachi ordered as he soon headed to the living room where everyone from his parents to Hinata was there in the room.

"Itachi." Mikoto said. "What is your plan to deal with this problem?"

Mikoto and Fugaku had come up into the human world and told Itachi what had happened. Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi soon came to report with Hinata and Karin in tow.

"I already have dealt with it. I knocked Sakura out so she will not be a burden. I will go down to the demon world to face my brother and uncle alone."

"What?" Naruto shouted as he got up. "Let me go with you."

"This isn't your fight."

"The hell it is! Sasuke is my best friend!"

"And he's my brother. Please, just stay up here and protect my family and Sakura if I don't make it."

"Sakura…Sakura wouldn't like this!" Karin frowned. Hinata and Temari agreed.

"I placed a sleeping jutsu on her. It will only stop if I die or I took it off myself." Itachi said. "I should get going."

"There has to be another way!" Deidara pouted not liking this at all.

"Please respect my decision. I don't want any one of you guys to get hurt."

"You're a fucking idiot!" Someone soon spoke up. Everyone looked to see Hidan glaring at his rival from across the room. "Here you fucking go again, thinking of yourself. How would your parents feel if you died? How about your brother and the pink haired brat? If you think that you're going to go into this great battle alone, you better fucking think again bitch. If you truly love her, you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Hidan said. "I'm going with you."

"So am I." Kisame smirked as he placed his sword over his shoulder. "You ain't going without me."

"Us as well!" Sasori and Deidara said.

Itachi let out a small smile before nodding. "Thank you." He soon turned the other blonde in the room. "Naruto, I promise to save my brother." With that said, the five demons disappeared from sight.

"Idiots." Tsunade muttered. "They're all idiots. They're going to get themselves killed. Fugaku, you said you had something for me to check out?"

Fugaku nodded. "It's this theory I have about the human girl."

"Sakura…" Mikoto corrected. "We believe she may the child of…" She paused as she showed the medic demon a certain page from a book as her hazel eyes widened.

"The petal marks!" Tsunade explained as she showed them the palm of her hand. "I knew I recognized it from somewhere."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"You see, I've been having theories myself." Tsunade began to explain. "As you guys know a human and demon can never be together. But as everyone noticed, Sakura isn't a normal human. After doing some research I came up with only one explanation, which is what Fugaku here came up with as well."

"And what's that?" Hinata asked.

"She's-"Tsunade stopped when the house began to shake and the lights flickered on and off.

"What's going on?" Mikoto asked.

"Check Sakura's room!" Karin said.

Neji activated his eye jutsu as he checked the room. "What the heck!"

"Neji-niisan, what happened?" Hinata asked.

"There's someone other than Haku in the room." When everyone arrived in front of the room, Gaara opened the door to see Haku knocked out on the ground. On the bed was Sakura glowing white just like before. Standing next to her was a woman with pale skin and blue hair with a white origami flower pinned in it. The moment she turned around to face them, she soon disappeared from sight.

Tsunade quickly went to Sakura and checked up on her. Slowly, Sakura began to open her eyes.

"It's just as I thought." Tsunade commented. "Men, can you please leave the room?"

When Kankuro closed the door behind him, Tsunade began to take remove Sakura's dress.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked confused.

"I'm looking for-AHA!" Tsunade cheered as she lifted Sakura's hair up. At the base of her neck was the same mark as the one on Tsunade's palm.

"Tsunade?" Sakura began to say.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to wake up until he lifted it up." Mikoto said making sure not to say her son's name.

"The only thing strong enough to counteract a demon's jutsu is an-"

"-Angel…" The girls finished for Tsunade as they looked at Sakura in shock.

"B-But how could we not tell the first time?" Hinata asked timidly.

"We barely deal with them unless it comes to things like these." Mikoto answered.

"Sakura's an angel but not a full one." A voice said. It was the blue haired woman from earlier. Sakura looked at the woman, she was beautiful.

"You're an angel." Temari said.

"And you're a demon." The woman said. Her voice was cold and sophisticated.

"What did you mean when you said Sakura's an angel but not a full one?" Hinata asked.

"Just like you guys have a rule that humans and demons cannot be together. Angels and humans cannot be together as well. But I guess we both broke those rules, didn't we Tsunade?"

"So you know of me. Based on your appearance, you must be Konan, God's number one Angel." Tsunade said before allowing a smile on her face. "I fell in love with a human named Dan. The last king, Sarutobi, knew but wasn't angry. Instead, he offered me a deal. I'd be allowed to be with him if I went and lived in the human world as a principal at the school. I was to report any strange events that could be demon-related. It's been a couple years since Dan died, but he was happy that I was by his side the whole time even though I was a demon."

"I fell in love with a human named Yahiko. I had bumped into him on one of my adventures in the human world. I would meet up with him in secret and we made love. I ended up getting pregnant and went into hiding. An angel getting pregnant by a human was unheard of. Madara was after my child due to the powers it could possibly have. A new born angel is allowed to choose any power it wants to have unlike you demons where it was chosen for you already. However, Sakura, being only half, was not allowed to have a choice and has the power to lend anyone power by taking her blood, thus sacrificing herself. I almost died in battling against Madara but my friend Pein saved me in the last minute and helped me give birth. Not wanting my child to fall to Madara's hands, I did the only thing I could at that moment and left her in front of a castle in hopes of her being safe. Konan said with a frown before looking down at her daughter who was in shock.

"You're Sakura's mother." Mikoto said surprised. Well, she could see the resemblance. They both had the same nose and eye shape. But everything else must have come from the father.

"Yes, I want to thank your son for watching my daughter all these years. As I watched her grow up, I saw how happy she was with him. "

"They care for each other."

"It's more than that. " Konan whispered with smiled. "They're in love."

"Where is he?" Sakura asked. The demons and angel looked at each other to see if they should tell her or not.

"He went to stop Madara." Konan said. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I can understand if you hate me for leaving you like that but I-"She stopped when she felt Sakura run and hug her.

"M-Momma…" Sakura cried. Konan could feel her tears forming.

"I love you so much." Konan said as she kissed her daughter's head. "I've been watching over you all this time. I want what's only best for you. Itachi…he's not going to make it through this battle…"

A gasp was heard from Mikoto.

"That's because you're not there by his side. You're his weakness but together you two are invincible." Konan finished saying with a smile.

And like magic, a certain memory came into Sakura's mind.

.

.

.

_"This is as far as you fucking go!" Hidan said pulling out his scythe. "Naruto sealed your powers. You can't fly and you can't go home. You lose. I finally understand. As long as you keep this brat by your side, you will be a pussy. Just let her go and come back."_

_"Weakness?" Itachi smirked. "You don't understand Hidan." Itachi grabbed Sakura by the waist. "When Sakura and I are together, we're invincible."_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura?" Karin called out as she felt a new source of power coming from the pink haired girl. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she looked up to her mother and Itachi's mother.

"Allow me to go to the battlefield." Sakura said with a look of determination. "I want to be by Itachi's side til the very end."

"There's a risk you'll die!" Hinata frowned.

"It's a risk I will take." Sakura answered back.

"Why go so far for this demon?" Konan asked. "You know a demon and human cannot be together. As well as an angel and a demon. You are both."

Sakura thought about the last kiss her and Itachi shared before looking at her mother straight in the eye. Soon Sakura gave everyone a smile and answer that shocked them.

"Because I love Itachi and he loves me too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally this chapter is done. As you guys can probably tell, the story is gonna end soon in like four more chapters or something. But so much happened! Yes Sakura is half human, half angel. Didn't expect that huh? Konan and Pein were the mysterious people watching Sakura in the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review everyone. It would make me very happy. Please wait patiently for the next chapter. Love you guys.

-Kumiko


	14. Saving Sakura

Hey everyone! TODAY IS SAKURA HARUNO'S BIRTHDAY! So I decided to update this story today. Please read and review. Enjoy.

**Sakura no Akuma**

Red eyes looked over his view of the demon world.

"I know the demon world isn't supposed to be nice and all, but this is just ridiculous." Kisame commented.

Instead of the dark sky, they were met with blood red. The moon was black.

"My uncle took over, that's what happened." Itachi frowned. "We have to break his control on my brother and that's when you guys take him back to the human world as I deal with my uncle."

"I thought we fucking discussed that we weren't going to let you go and fight alone." Hidan glared.

"Besides..." Deidara grinned. "If you die, it would be up to me to cheer little Sakura up and she'll fall in love wit-"Sasori bumped his friend on the head.

"Idiot." Sasori shook his head. "Let's stop stalling. You guys know I hate waiting."

"Hn." Itachi said as they flew to the castle. As they flew, they could see people being used as slaves to Madara.

"This castle is huge. We have to split up in order to cover more ground." Kisame suggested. "Our goal is to find Sasuke first."

"We'll go in partners." Itachi said. "Sasori and Deidara will be together. Hidan a-"

"I'm good by myself. I cannot be fuckin killed bitch." Hidan grinned in a very sadistic way. "You and fish boy here go together. Your fighting skills complement each other anyways. See you on the other side!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they split. Kisame and Itachi went straight to the throne room.

"Hey Itachi, what are you gonna do when we bump into your uncle?"

"Kill him off course. He's becoming such a nuisance."

Kisame grinned. "That and he threatened your precious Sakura."

"Kisame..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Green eyes scanned the faces of her concerned friends. She had called them all together, as if it was going to be the last time she'd probably see them. She clutched onto the necklace her mother had given her moments before.

"Forehead girl, you can't be serious about going down there, are you?" Ino frowned. She didn't like this one bit.

"I have to go Ino-pig. He's doing all this because he wants me. I have to put a stop to him."

"B-But its suicide." Lee spluttered. "You can get killed."

"If we don't stop him, our world will suffer as well." Sakura said. "Besides, Itachi will…Itachi will…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as she choked back a sob and covered her face with her hands.

"Then do what you have to do. If you believe you have to be down there by his side, do it." Kiba said as he pulled her into a hug. His hand rested gently against the back of her head.

"WHAT?" Tenten and the others shouted out in protest.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kiba…" Ino whispered with a gentle smile.

Sakura stared at Kiba's warm brown eyes. Her first human friend believed in her. She had to protect him and his world. Tear appeared in her eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she nodded.

"Don't worry brats, I'll be with her." Temari said entering the room. Shikamaru looked at her with this weird look which continued to annoy yet flatter Temari.

"Will ya quit staring at me?" She snapped.

"Sakura…" Ino said as she held out a pinky. "Promise you'll make it back?"

Sakura's eyes widened before she smiled back at Ino. "I'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting for you here!" Lee said as he placed his right hand on top of her head and ruffled her pink hair. They watched their pink-haired friend disappear from sight with the blonde demon.

"Please be careful…" Ino said to the empty place her friend last stood.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura took a deep breath as she looked at her surroundings. The sky was bloody red and the moon and clouds where black. Sounds of fighting were heard as Temari grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"We have to move undetected. Itachi would kill me if something happens to you." Temari frowned as Sakura nodded and allowed the demon to lead her silently through the sky.

After a couple of minutes, Temari finally landed as they looked at the scene in front of them. Madara and Itachi were fighting while Deidara and the others were busying fending off clones of this guy who was white and had yellow eyes.

"Zetsu? That bastard!" Temari growled.

"Who's Zetsu?" Sakura questioned.

"He was one of the castle's guards. Who would have thought he was working for Madara. "

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said causing Sakura and Temari to feel their blood run cold. Before they knew it, a large snake had wrapped its body around Temari and began squeezing the life from her.

"Temari!" Sakura cried out before glaring at the man in front of him. "Let her go. It's me you want right?"

"No, Sakura run away now." Temari struggled to say.

"How noble of you, Angel." Kabuto smirked as he stepped closer. "An Angel defending a demon? That's something you don't see every day, now is it?"

"You knew?" Sakura was surprised.

"Why else would Madara be trying so hard to get you?" Kabuto chuckled. He soon disappeared and appeared behind Sakura. His movements were so fast, Temari's eyes widened in fear for Sakura and surprise. "You see, we need your blood. Now don't cause a problem for us by resisting."

Sakura's eyes widened when she could feel Kabuto try to attack. She quickly raised her hand as a ball of pink light appeared and hit Kabuto. He cried out in pain as the snake holding Temari disappeared. Temari went to catch her breath before Sakura grabbed her wrist and ran away.

"What did I just do?" Sakura asked as the two made it to a forest.

"Damn it." Temari said as she clutched to the side of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sakura frowned.

"I think I broke something, fuck." Temari said as she began to cough out blood. Sakura helped Temari lay on the floor. She soon took off a necklace that her mother gave her before she left.

.

.

.

"_Sakura, let me give you something." Konan said as she handed Sakura a necklace and a ring._

"_What are these, mother?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as she watched her mother place the jewelry in her hands._

"_This is a magical necklace and ring. They will protect you from any demonic attacks as well as heal you when you wear it. But it only works once."_

"_How does it work?" _

"_You have to place a drop of angel blood into each of these to work."_

"_Can it heal other people too?" _

"…_Yes but you would practically be giving them your life source and you would grow weaker. That is why it is used to heal only yourself."_

_._

_._

_._

"Temari, hang on." Sakura said as she pulled out a ring and bit her thumb. Temari's eyes widened when she could smell the sweet scent of Sakura's blood.

"What are you doing?" Temari questioned.

"Saving your life." Sakura answered as she placed a drop of blood on the jewel before placing it on Temari's right index finger. Temari could quickly feel a cool feeling enter her and treat the injury. "I'm going to distract Kabuto away from you."

"Sakura, don't. That's too dangerous. If something were to happen to you, I-"Temari stopped talking when she saw Sakura giving her a smile.

"Thank you Temari, for being one of my friends." Sakura said before she took off. The scent of her blood was slowly fading. Closing her eyes, Temari knew she was going to be in deep shit with Itachi and the others for letting Sakura go off by herself. She needed to get better first before she could go after that crazy girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura headed back to the direction she thought Itachi and the others were from.

"Sakura…" A voice called out. Turning around Sakura was met with a demon with red eyes and ebony hair framing his face.

"Sa-suke…" Sakura said warily. There was something off about him at the moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I hope you didn't encounter anyone like my Uncle or Kabuto." Sasuke said as he stepped closer towards her. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw that the King was bleeding from his eyes.

"Your eye!" Sakura gasped as she went to touch it. Her hands began to turn green as Sasuke began to cough out blood.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke said as he fell to his knees. "You have to g-get away from me."

"You're in pain." Sakura frowned as she continued to heal him.

"And you'll be in danger. I'm being controlled somehow by my-." Sasuke's eyes widened as he didn't feel the pressure of something controlling him anymore. There was only one thing that could have stopped something this powerful. "What are you?"

Sakura allowed a small smile to form upon her lips. "I'm an angel. Well…half of one anyways. Come on we have to get out of here and find Ita-"

Sasuke's mouth opened to say something but was in shocked of seeing Sakura being impaled through the chest by Kabuto.

"Found you." Kabuto smirked.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted in worry as Kabuto grabbed Sakura by the throat.

"Tsk. Tsk. I asked you nicely to not resist. Now look what I had to resort to." Kabuto spoke as Sakura struggled against his grip. Pulling the stake out of Sakura's chest, Kabuto soon set his gaze onto the fallen king. "If you follow us, I will kill her immediately."

Sasuke growled as he slowly got up. Kabuto reacted by tightening his grip causing Sakura to slowly gasp for air.

"Stop!" Sasuke said. Kabuto loosened his grip as Sakura quickly began to breath.

"Sasuke, I'll be fine. Just find Itachi." Sakura pleaded as Kabuto and she quickly disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Where's the girl?"

Itachi took in his surroundings before he answered. His friends were dealing with the Zetsu clones. Kabuto and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my brother?"

Madara smirked as he wagged his left index finger. "Ah, Ah, Ah, I asked first."

"I refuse to continue playing these childish games with you." Itachi frowned as his eyes turned red. "Don't let me repeat myself. Where is my brother?"

"I shouldn't be worried about little Sasuke-kun, but more about Sakura-chan." Madara said as he licked his lips. Itachi's body tensed up at the name of Sakura before narrowing his eyes.

"Sakura is safe from y-"Itachi was cut off by Deidara yelling Sakura's name. Turning around he saw Sakura bleeding in the arms of Kabuto. Before he knew it, Madara had punched him in the gut as he fell to his knees.

"Don't get in my way little nephew. I will become the new ruler of this world and the one above. "Madara laughed as he disappeared. Itachi looked up to see Kabuto grin evilly as he disappeared with Sakura.

"S-Sakura…" Itachi said as he slowly got up. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be with everyone else above. Damn it.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called out from a distance.

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered as Sasuke went and helped him up.

"They have Sakura."

"I know…" Itachi glared at the floor. "You're not being controlled anymore?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, Sakura did something to break the spell. She's part angel."

"An angel is the only thing powerful enough to break the spell of a demon." Sasori entered the conversation. They defeated all the Zetsu clones except the original that was captured by Kisame.

"She's part angel?" Itachi was surprised. It all made sense now.

"Where did they take her?" Kisame interrogated Zetsu as he held the plant demon by the throat.

"They're going to take her blood and the world will belong to Madara-sama." Zetsu crackled before Kisame crushed his throat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura continued to struggle against her restraints.

"Let me go!" Sakura growled. Her eyes widened as she felt Kabuto move her to a table with a weird seal embedded in it. Sakura began to feel heat from under her. Madara soon came up to her and began to lift her shirt. "NO! STOP!" she protested. She felt something cold touch her stomach. It was a dagger.

"This may sting a little." Kabuto commented as Madara pierced her stomach once more.

The room echoed with Sakura's screams. Her blood slowly traveled down to the table as it began to glow red.

"Take her away." Madara ordered as Kabuto grabbed Sakura and tossed her to the side as he watched her blood enter a statue behind the table. A white light shined in the room. "Yes! It's working!"

Sakura slowly got up as she watched a ball of light appear in the room.

"No…" Sakura whispered. Slowly raising her hand, the pink light from before formed from her hand as she aimed it at Madara.

"Madara-sama!" Kabuto called out as he was hit by the orb. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fists. Kabuto slowly disintegrated.

"For a half angel, you're quite powerful." Madara smirked, taking his attention away from orb. Sakura's eyes widened. Did he not care about Kabuto? "An Angel has the choice to choose what power they want that doesn't interfere with the rules of God. Do you know why an angel and a human can't be together? That's because if a half-angel is conceived, they give away power to anyone who takes their blood. If their parents don't choose a power for them, it's up for grabs love."

"I won't allow you." Sakura struggled to get up. Placing her hands over her wound, a light green light emitted. However, her wound wouldn't heal.

"Heh, a half-angel against a powerful demon like myself? You have no chance." Madara chuckled. "The dagger I stabbed you with earlier took away your powers. Now child…" Madara lifted his hand in front of Sakura as a black light emitted from his palm. "…prepare to die."

Before they knew it, a large crow appeared and hit Madara on the head. A large explosion was heard. Sakura slowly fell to her butt as she held onto her bleeding wound. Her saviors were here.

"Sakura!" Kisame called out as he pulled her into his arms. He frowned. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Madara, that bastard. He'll get it for sure!" Deidara growled as he took out his bombs. Sasori said nothing but pulled out a puppet.

"Y-You have to keep the orb away from Madara…" Sakura choked out.

"We have to get you out of here first." Sasuke said.

"Where's Itachi?" Sakura asked as she slowly fought to keep her eyes open.

"He saw your condition and is pissed off. He's going to fight Uncle to the death. His order was to get you out of here and find help." Sasuke frowned. Looking at the girl, she didn't have much time.

"The orb is more important. Someone must find Temari too. She got hurt. Please…" Sakura whispered. The demons looked at each other before nodding. Sasori got up and went to look for his cousin while Sasuke and Deidara went to find a way to stop the orb as Kisame stayed to watch over Sakura.

"You better not die on me pinky." Kisame muttered as he watched Sakura getting paler. Looking up at Itachi's and Madara's battle, he frowned. "Itachi, hurry up."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I wanted to update for Sakura's birthday so here you guys have it. I hope you liked this chapter. Shit is about to go down. Please wait until my next update.

Love Kumiko


	15. The Wish

OMG! This will be the last installment of this story. Yes I know. But this story had to come to an end soon. Also who's going to FANIME next weekend? I will be there cosplaying as Luka Megurine (Just be Friends) from Vocaloid and an ANBU. Hopefully I can see some of you guys there. Now let's carry on with this last chapter.

**Sakura no Akuma**

The smell of Sakura's blood flew in the air as Itachi's anger grew. Sakura was dying because of the bastard in front of him. He had to end this quickly before it was too late.

"Kisame, get her out of here!" Itachi shouted as his eyes turned blood red.

"Not so fast." Madara smirked. "Would you let her leave when she's the one who can stop the orb, not that it matters since she's dying."

"You lie." Itachi frowned.

"Why lie? I won't gain anything from it." Madara's smirk grew. "Sakura, however, won't last any longer."

"Then let's make your death fast." Itachi said as he charged forward. Madara laughed as he began to dodge each attack.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke and Deidara were getting frustrated. They finally found the orb but didn't know how to handle it. For demons like themselves, they would disintegrate due to the holy power like Kabuto had. Sakura wasn't powerful enough to handle it. She might not even last.

"Damn it all!" Sasuke growled. "I need to ask the damn angels for help."

"Then hurry and summon your snakes or something, un." Deidara pushed.

"Easier said than done. If you forgot, Angels and Demons aren't really in good terms." Sasuke frowned. "I'll send my snakes to Tsunade and see what she can do."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasori rushed as he went to find his cousin. He found her resting against a tree. Seeing the blood, he panicked.

"Temari!" Sasori shouted as he kneeled next to her.

"Quit your worrying. I'm fine." Temari said as she slowly sat up.

"The blood-"

"Sakura healed me before she left. Guessing that you're here, we won?" Temari smiled. Sasori didn't smile but glared at the ground instead. Temari noticed and frowned.

"Sasori, is Sakura-"

"Madara caught her." Temari's mouth dropped as she tried to control her outburst. "She doesn't have much time so we have to hurry."

Temari nodded and hurried after her cousin.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Kisame…"

Kisame looked down to the pink haired girl in her arms. She was getting paler and paler.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where's Itachi?"

He had to stop himself from smirking. Even in the brink of death, she still worried about Itachi. She loved him that much.

"He's fighting his uncle right now. Sasori went to get Temari and Sasuke and Deidara are trying to stop the orb."

"I can stop it..." Sakura whispered as she coughed out more blood.

"No. You can't move or else your injuries will get worse."

"Kisame, please…" Sakura pleaded as she shakily drew in air.

"Alright." Kisame frowned as he lifted her up and moved away from the battle and towards the King and Deidara.

"Sakura-chan!" Deidara called out as he ran to her. "She shouldn't be moving!" He scolded Kisame

"She can stop the orb." Sasuke realized. The orb came from her anyways.

"Kisame, put me down please." Kisame did just that as Sakura swayed a bit. Moving towards the orb, she stretched out her hand as the orb glowed. Grabbing it with her bloody palms, she slowly forced it back into her. Sakura soon let out a cry of pain as she fell to her knees.

"NO!" Madara shouted as he flew over towards Sakura. With a single flick of the wrist, the King, Kisame, and Deidara were sent flying. Madara lifted Sakura by the hair. "You little wrench. " He said slowly as he slammed her face against the ground.

"SAKURA!" Itachi screamed as he tackled his uncle to the ground and punched him in the face. "Sakura, are you alright?" There was no response.

"How sad, I think I killed her." Madara smirked.

"If she dies, I will slowly rip you to shreds." Itachi growled as he continued to punch his uncle in the face.

"This is for Sasuke!" Itachi's hand grew red as he pierced his uncle's stomach.

"This is for the kingdom." Itachi said as he pulled his uncle's hair and tossed him a couple feet away. Madara slowly got up to his feet as he coughed out blood.

"I will not lose!" Madara muttered as his Sharingan grew red as the black dots began to move in a circle.

"And this is for Sakura!" Itachi said as his eyes too did the same thing. The two great demons charged at each other with such power. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt his uncle's hand go through his chest and pierced his lung. He lost.

Madara smirked. "I wi-"

A shot of pink light hit Madara as he was disintegrated. Itachi fell on his back as he looked to the side and saw Sakura on her knees. Behind her was a man with bright orange hair and eyes that had many rings. He had his hand on her back. Sakura's right hand was stuck out as she coughed out blood.

"Sakura!" Itachi called out as he winced.

"Itachi…" Sakura called back as she slowly crawled to him. The man stopped her but she shook her head. The man let her go as she continued to head towards him. When she finally reached him, she rested her head on his chest.

"You did it…" Sakura whispered.

"We did it…" Itachi corrected as he found it hard to breathe.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out but was held back by Deidara and Kisame.

"Go back with the others." Itachi ordered as he rested his hand on top of Sakura's hair.

"What?" She said eyes wide open.

"It's too late for me. Go back to the others and get help. You can still make it."

"NO!" Sakura cried as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "I can't leave you here!"

"Sakura. Don't be stubborn."

"I WON'T!" She began to sob. Sakura soon felt a weight around her neck. Looking down, she saw the necklace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_What are these, mother?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as she watched her mother place the jewelry in her hands._

"_This is a magical necklace and ring. They will protect you from any demonic attacks as well as heal you when you wear it. But it only works once."_

"_How does it work?"_

"_You have to place a drop of angel blood into each of these to work."_

"_Can it heal other people too?"_

"…_Yes but you would practically be giving them your life source and you would grow weaker. That is why it is used to heal only yourself."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Slowly taking it off her neck, she put it on Itachi.

"Sakura don't!" Temari's voice was heard as Sakura turned around and gave her and Sasori a sad smile. Taking blood from her wound, she coated it around the necklace before it began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he could feel his pain slowly disappearing. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me."

"And I can't let you die." Sakura whispered as she began to glow white. She slowly cupped his face as she lowered her face in for a kiss. Itachi could feel hot tears rolling down his face, but he couldn't tell if they were his or Sakura's.

As Sakura pulled back, she gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye Itachi…" Her wings dispersed into particles of light as her body slumped against him. Itachi quickly held onto her right hand and felt no pulse. She was gone. Hidan had come covered in blood but had the right mind not to say anything. All he could do was look at Sakura's body in shock. The particles danced around Itachi before heading towards a woman that was floating down.

"Konan…" Temari greeted. Konan nodded. Konan held the light in her hand as she brought it close to her face.

"Konan." The mysterious man called out as he flew to Konan's side.

"Pein…."

"You are Sakura's mother, aren't you?" Sasori inferred. "I heard of you. You're God's angel. Then the person next to you is…" Sasori didn't finish his sentence as the God himself headed towards Sakura and Itachi. Itachi was a bit put off by all his piercings. He knelt down before scooping Sakura's body into his arms.

"Where are you taking her?" Itachi questioned.

"Back with us." Pein answered before turning around and began to walk away.

"You will not." Itachi growled. "There can be a way to save her. Just let me try."

"Why do you go so far for this child? She is half angel and half human. A demon is not allowed to be together with either."

"I don't care." Itachi's fingers turned into angry fists. "I love her!"

Konan and Pein's eyes widened at the declaration. Pein continued to walk before disappearing with Sakura's body.

Konan still stood where she was before bowing. "There are things we must take care of now. Same goes to you and your realm." Konan began to walk away as her wings began to flap. She soon stopped as she looked back at the demons. "Demon, my daughter had loved you until her last breath. She always wanted what was best for you, even if that meant giving up her life for you." With that said, Konan too disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Five years later**

"Why are we having tea outside?" Itachi asked. It was a bright spring day. All he wanted to do was stay in his room all day. Today was the day of Sakura's birthday. She would have been twenty-two already.

"In honor of Sakura-sama's birthday, Ino-chan and I decided to have a tea party with everyone." Haku said as he ran his fingers through his long hair. After the devastating news of Sakura's death, things just weren't the same. The demons decided to remove Sakura from the humans' memories, but they weren't able to due to their heart-broken expression, especially Ino's. Everyone would still visit Itachi to help him get out of his grievance, even if he tried to hide it by being more of an asshole. They all soon created the tradition to celebrate Sakura's birthday with a garden tea party with everyone. It was what she would have wanted.

Sasuke returned the demon realm back to normal. A statue of Sakura was built in the castle ordered by Mikoto and Karin in honor of her. Cherry Blossom trees surrounded it. Sasuke had offered the throne to his brother who denied it and continued to live up in the human world. Ino and Kiba were still together and going strong. In fact, everyone seemed to be getting together, which irked Itachi to no end. He canceled his engagement with Ami who soon went for Sasuke.

Haku and Itachi made it to the table near the rose garden. At the table were Ino and the rest of Sakura's human friends. Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Obito, and Kakashi were present as well.

"Oh I hope we weren't late!" Entering from a portal was Karin, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke.

"Not at all." Tenten greeted the demons with a smile as she motioned for them to sit down.

The tea party was another success as people told stories and caught up with each other. It was until the large cherry blossom tree began to glow as cherry blossom petals scattered through the air. It seemed like they had an unexpected guest. Soon Itachi's eyes widened as did all the demons. This scent was familiar, too familiar.

Acting quickly, Itachi ran to the cherry blossom tree where he was met with the site of God's angel. Her pale hand rested against the tree.

"Hello, it's been a while since we've met." Konan said as she withdrew her hand and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked. Why did he smell Sakura's scent earlier?

"This is what I get for the kindness I did for you?" Konan said with a smirk. Itachi raised an eyebrow as Konan let out a small chuckle. With her hand glowing white, a beam of light shot down from the sky.

Particles of light formed together to make that of a body. Itachi was feeling nervous. This couldn't be what he thought it would be…right? But it was. There before him now was an older version of Sakura. Her hair was longer than he remembered. It seemed like she was in a coma

"What-"

"Using the orb from Sakura, I made a wish for her to start a life with the person she truly loved." Konan smiled as she brushed away some strands of hair away from Sakura's face. "Pein was against using such a wish but when you went against him that fateful day, you proved it to him that you truly loved my daughter and he allowed this. She is no longer human. She will not age like the rest of her human friends. Instead, I spoken to the King of the Demon world and he allowed Sakura to be turned into a half demon/half angel as well. That way, she is allowed to visit me whenever she'd like and be with you."

"My brother knew about this?" Itachi frowned.

"Your brother wasn't sure if it would work. He didn't tell you in fear of getting your hopes up and then getting disappointed. Your brother cares very much about you. Both elders in our realms were angry with our decisions, but who are they to stop true love? However, let me warn you. She may not remember you at first. So don't be surprised if she freaks out." Konan said as she thought back about Yahiko.

"Thank you…" Itachi said and he meant it.

"Just continue to love her and make her happy." Konan said as she disappeared.

Itachi slowly moved towards Sakura's body. He was scared. What if this was all a dream? How many times had he dreamt of having Sakura in front of him like this? Kneeling down, he slowly brought his face close to hers.

.

.

.

.

_I love you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before their lips could meet, Sakura slowly opened her viridian eyes.

"Sakura…" Itachi whispered in a voice full of happiness and gratitude.

Sakura blinked a few times before opening her mouth and screaming. Fighting her way out of his arms, she ran towards the rose garden and entered the maze. She passed by the other demons and her friends who looked at her in surprise. Ino fainted in shock. Itachi continued to follow after her into the maze.

.

.

.

**I had let her go once.**

**I won't afford to make that painful mistake again.**

**Even though a demon cannot fall in love with a human or angel**

**True love conquers all, right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SAKURA!" Itachi shouted as he lunged at her. The two rolled around in the grass as Itachi ended on the bottom as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Itachi and you live with me here in the castle with the rest of these idiots." Itachi said.

"You're a demon. What am I to you?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm in love with you and you're in love with me." Itachi smirked.

"How do you know?"

"Of course I know." Itachi said as he let out a smile just for Sakura. He gently cupped her left cheek before moving a few strands of her pink hair behind her ear. Sakura looked at him confused. "I know everything about Sakura." Sakura blushed.

.

.

.

.

_"I found you." Itachi smirked. Sakura's eyes widened with tears in her eyes. Sakura closed her eyes as she flung herself onto Itachi. "W-Wait." He felt himself falling as he fell on his back and Sakura on his lap._

_"W-Why?" Sakura cried. "Why did you only give yourself five minutes? What if you hadn't found me?"_

_"But I did."_

_"What if there hadn't been a thunderstorm?"_

_"Then you'd be behind the curtains in your room."_

_"Wow, Itachi! How'd you guess?" Sakura asked surprised._

_Itachi sighed. Every time Sakura would play hide-and-seek with the maids when she was younger, she'd always hide in the curtains in her room._

_"Of course I know." Itachi said as he let out a smile just for Sakura. He gently cupped her left cheek before moving a few strands of her pink hair behind her ear. Sakura looked at him confused. "I know everything about Sakura." Sakura blushed._

_._

_._

"_Itachi! Here's a flower for you!"_

_._

_._

_"NO!" Sakura shouted as she stepped in front of Itachi and spread her arms wide open. "Itachi belongs to me! So you can't take him away!" Itachi eyes widened as a small smile appeared on his face. He soon stopped as he thought about what she said._

_"Hn. Since when did we agree that I belong to you?" Itachi asked as he sweat dropped._

_._

_._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Everyone said. Sakura couldn't help but feel like crying._

_"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked as he poked her on the forehead._

_"B-Because I'm so happy!" Sakura said. Itachi rolled his eyes as Sakura celebrated her birthday. At the end of the night, Sakura had opened her presents and everyone helped clean up. They all soon left to hit the hay. That left Sakura, Itachi, and Haku alone in the backyard. Haku continued to clean up, ignoring the two. Itachi noticed Sakura was glaring at him._

_"What?" Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_"I didn't get a present from you…" Sakura said in a sad tone._

_"That's because I haven't given it to you yet, idiot." Itachi announced. Sakura looked at Itachi confused. She looked at his hands to see him not carrying anything. He chuckled as he bent down so his face was close to Sakura's. She looked at him questionably before her eyes widened. She felt soft lips against hers. Sakura's face turned bright red as she fainted._

_._

_._

"_I love you Itachi! I love you even if you are a demon. I want to be by your side forever."_

_._

_._

"I remember…" Sakura whispered. Her viridian green eyes met his as she grabbed his face. "I love Itachi. I always have."

"Yes you have." Itachi said as he rested his forehead against hers. "Now just shut up and kiss me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Thank you everyone for sticking with the story til the very end. I didn't want to make Sakura die in the end like Hana did. That was just too sad for me. Sooooooooo, I came up with this ending. I'm a bit worried that it was too corny, oh wells. I hope you all enjoyed it like I had writing it. Please continue to read my future work.

-Love Kumiko


End file.
